


Scenic Route

by Xilianr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Levi/Mike/Reader, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Xilianr
Summary: If Levi had only been gifted with foresight, he would have seen it was all worth it in the end. All his heartbreak was just a stop along the winding road to where he belonged. The only way to finally get 'home' was the scenic route.





	1. Split Lip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I do, there will be notes of additional tags and warnings at the head of the chapter.
> 
> Lets jump in, shall we?
> 
> Mentions of abuse, past abuse, fears around cheating as trigger warnings.

Levi looked at his phone and willed it to ring, telling him (F/N) was calling him. He tugged back the longer hair of his under cut, clenching it in his fists in frustration. She was his best friend and coworker, not on call therapist. He thought back on it all now and wondered if it was the right call or the moment when he fucked his life up forever. Levi knew he cared for her and anyone could tell she cared for him. The problem was she was in love with her beast of a boyfriend, the boyfriend Levi had abandoned her to.

It had started off as some slow burn work romance cliche. They were working closely on a stressful project and found they got along great. She could weather his moods like it was nothing. She was willing to stand toe to toe with him as easy as shoulder to shoulder. It was a solid foundation of equals between them from the word go. Quickly enough they were seeing each other outside of work. They would go out and unwind with a drink or two and while it never came to anything, tension had been building. Until Eren showed up.

Levi had been thunder struck by the man the second he saw him. The young brunette had these green eyes that would sometimes catch the light just right and seemed to glow. He was an eager to please subordinate and had been tasked to the same project Levi and (F/N) were working. Levi had invited the kid on the nightly decompress but for one reason or another he always turned the offer down.

It was after one such refused invitation that Levi let slip his interest in the the younger man. (F/N) seemed surprised but not upset, which still left Levi unsure of how she really felt about it. He was so close to her, so comfortable around her, that only as his life was now falling apart he wondered. He wished he knew what the future would bring. His palms were sweating, his gut in knots. Levi could not help but feel he had brought this on himself. All of it. Was the right choice to have seen how much he needed her before that night that changed everything?

Levi had felt so drawn to Eren that he had ignored every other advance. Enter Mike Zacharias. He had been a fixture at the bar that was the nightly after-work haunt, seen in passing but never talked with. Levi was so busy pining over the elusive brunette that he missed what Mike had been trying to do. When (F/N) walked over, annoyed by Levi ignoring her to text with Eren before returning with their drinks, he all but shoved them together. If Levi recalled correctly he had introduced Mike as ‘the annoying ficus that bought our drinks but is too tall to hear what I’m saying to take a hint.’

Levi mentally kicked himself now, knowing how doting Mike was and how much he only meant to join them in their merriment. He was not even flirting, just hoping to make friends. That shaggy dirty-blonde hair kept being used like a shield, bangs falling over the eyes of the giant being his way of hiding. Levi felt an awkward heat lurch in his chest when he remembered Mike apologizing for interrupting their date only to have (F/N) ask him to join them. The way those aqua eyes lit up told Levi how interested Mike was in both of them. She suspected, correctly, that Levi was now too busy texting with Eren to be focused on conversing with her. The two had a great time despite Levi’s bad mood over Eren’s absence.

The pair started dating shortly after and Levi had only his own stupidity to blame for missing his chance with her. Now he was sitting waiting for his idiot boyfriend, Eren, to come home and get in yet another fight with him. Levi wanted to be wrong. He wanted to be paranoid and have Eren put his fears to rest with a simple dismissal that could easily be believed. That was not how he expected it to go, though.

Eren had finally accepted Levi’s invitation when (F/N) pointed out she was meeting her boyfriend at the bar and Levi was just hoping for physical company instead of typing on his phone. She was subtle in pointing out how most nights Levi was chatting away with Eren on his phone as she was being chaperoned, not that Mike was so forward she needed one. It had never entered Levi’s mind that maybe she had been hoping he would intervene, try and keep her to himself. Not until a year later did he start worrying he had made a mistake.

The four of them had a great night. It was a few more nights out before it turned more double date than just coworkers out on the town. Levi kissed Eren in the back hall of the bar and caught a glimpse of (F/N) and Mike smiling at them. In his current headspace, Levi wondered if maybe there had been some wistfulness in one or both of those smiles.

Levi’s phone vibrated with a text, custom tone easing him as if she were talking to him. (F/N) was always so good at reading his moods.

-Hey, you were weird earlier. Everything alright with you and Eren?-

He tapped a message back. Then deleted it. It was petty and rude and not what he meant at all. His third attempt at civility toward the situation with Eren failed as she threw him a bone.

-Is it about Eren and Annie again? I know the two of them have been seeing a lot of each other this last week.-

Levi typed in the message that made his eyes burn and heart clench. He hit send before he could delete the message’s honesty.

-I think they are fucking and Eren can’t sack up enough to tell me.-

Levi waited for the sound of her answer but fell deaf to his phone as the door finally opened. Eren walked in, disheveled and lips swollen. Levi’s heart was climbing up into his throat, about to rip Eren a new one, when he noticed Eren’s lip was split. What the fuck?

“Why the fuck did Annie hit you?” Levi was bouncing between hoping it was over them not getting together or their just getting sick of each other.

“Annie’s boyfriend did not like the way I told him to treat her better.” Eren sounded indignant, as if Levi was just as guilty as the rat bastard that hit him.

“The fuck does that mean?” Levi was barely able to keep from asking if the guy was pissed because he also thought Annie was cheating on him with Eren.

“He hits her Levi. I told him to st-“

“You got your lip split by her abusive fuckhead boyfriend and _left_ her there? Fucking hell, I know I’ve been a shit about her but he could kill her. Let’s go. She can’t stay there.” Levi grabbed his black leather coat off the wall. He had left the memories of his mother’s ex-boyfriend in the past, along with what he had done to get the fucker out of his house, but that was not the same as forgetting.

Levi was already unlocking the doors to the car when Eren caught up. Cheating or not, Levi would never let another woman face a man like that alone. Not while he was alive to stand by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, critique (constructive is best), is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read my little story!


	2. No Tears Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evidence of abuse, minor retaliatory violence, angry Levi tags.

“Your phone is ringing, it’s (F/N).”

“Well fucking answer it, I’m driving aren’t I?” Levi had more snarl in his voice than he intended.

“Hey, (F/N). Yeah, Levi is here. He is driving and it’s my car so the Bluetooth isn’t set up. Need him?” Eren was better at hiding his tense mood since he was on the phone. His fingers were a war drum on the car’s door.

“Uhhm, yeah... oh yeah sure. Of course. I’ll tell him. He’ll call you back in a bit. We are just going to pick up Annie right now.”

“What?!” Levi could hear her incredulous outburst even over the roar of the freeway.

“Uh... yeah. Levi is worried about leaving her at her boyfriend’s after he punched me.” Eren was trying to quickly sum up the situation but Levi wondered if it was not a bit too little information.

(F/N) did not need more information, it seemed. Levi could not make out anymore of the words but he could hear her well enough to know she was tearing into Eren for leaving Annie. It would not have surprised Levi to find out (F/N) suspected about Annie needing help. She was always more observant than Levi about people’s emotional wellbeing. Eren stuttered our a few attempts at stopping her scolding of him but they arrived before she lost steam. Levi took the phone and caught the tail end of some of what she was saying.

“... Not everyone has Levi’s control over their tempers and fuck knows he only does because of all the work he‘s put into it.”

“I’m glad you noticed. Is Mike home with you? I didn’t call the cops yet in case I’m overreacting. But I doubt I am. I want to leave you on the line so you can call the cops and paramedics if we need them.”

Levi heard her call for Mike, who’s deep rumble could be heard just outside of clarity.

“I’m putting you on speaker and muting us. We hear you even threaten to call the cops and we are.”

“Thanks.” Levi hit speaker phone and tucked the phone in his shirt’s pocket at his breast. They would definitely hear him speaking this way, even with his coat obscuring the visibility of it. Levi walked to the building’s buzzer system only to have Eren jump in and press the numbers to get a neighbor to buzz them in without question.

Eren was running up the stairs, tongue lashing and Levi’s mood telling him he had made a potentially awful mistake. They went up only one flight of steps before Eren turned in an entryway and trotted down the hall. Levi used a purposeful stride to kept to pace with the slightly taller brunette. A door along the way opened but the resident dipped back inside when they met eyes with Levi. Levi briefly wondered if they might even call the cops, he knew how he must appear.

Levi looked more serial killer than white knight. He had on a scowl that could floor a man at ten paces. While he might only have been five foot three, he was made of steely bones and honed muscle. The sharp edges of his toned frame were accentuated by his fully black on black attire. A heavy black coat over a black teeshirt and black jeans with steal toe boots, marching with aggression? No one was foolish enough to get in the way of a man like that.

Eren reached a door that seemed to be the destination. He waited only a beat before he knocked, loud. Levi was tense as the deadbolt clicked over to let the door open. The door was quickly and quietly shut as Annie stepped into the hall.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” Her whispered voice was more growl than whine but Levi was sure it had hurt to talk.

The deep purple painting her jaw up to just below her eye was still swelling. Her eyes were red and a little too wide. She was not crying. Annie was not the kind of woman to let someone like Levi be witnessto her pain. Eren looked as if he had been hit yet again. This was definitely not how Annie had looked when he left her.

“We are taking you to an urgent care then home to our place until we sort out if your fuckhead ex is gonna try and murder you for leaving him.” Levi was bland in his tone but the way he bit off his words spoke volumes to his anger. “If you can’t just reach in and grab your shoes, leave them. I’ll fucking carry you before I’m letting you go back in there with him.”

Annie just looked at Levi like he was speaking a foreign language. She was hearing the words, understood he was speaking to her, but the meaning was lost on her. A tick longer and she shook her head.

“Go away. He didn’t mean to. He was just so angry, he couldn’t hel-“

“Yes he fucking could have helped it. Unless you two were in a fucking boxing match he has no excuse for hitting you like that _in anger_. Anyone that can hit that hard, that accurately, did not just lose it for a second. He will kill you if you stay. I know this by the fact that you are not in a hospital right now.” Levi paused a moment, waiting to see if Annie would stop fighting him on this. When she defiantly squared her shoulders and opened her mouth to protest he continued.

“Did you lose consciousness at any point? Is there difficulty moving your jaw? You need a fucking doctor and he knows they are not going to take ‘oops’ as an excuse so he is putting your well being, your life at risk for his cowardice. He is a selfish prick that doesn’t care enough for you to own his actions. We are taking you to a doctor, now. So. Shoes. Are they inside the door, yes or no?”

“Yes.” Annie choked out the one word, fight faltering under Levi’s bluntness.

Levi opened the door, eyes looking down for Annie’s shoes. His downturned gaze let him see the shift of footing as the man just inside the door pulled back to put a fist through Levi’s face. Levi only had a flicker of disappointment before his emotions clicked off. Fighting was no place for feelings. The quiet slid in like blanket of winter snow, he went cold and still inside.

A shift of hip had the fist miss him by inches that might as well have been miles. Levi grabbed the wrist and used his years of training at the neighboring dojo to take control of the situation. He had started going to avoid his mother’s boyfriend but ended up getting better at ejecting scum just like this bastard from his own home. A slight twist and shifting of weight had him closing in. A flex of Levi’s grappling skill let him wrench the arm down. The pull had the man leaning too far forward, going slightly off balance. Levi brought his knee up at the same time as the asshole tried to catch himself, splitting the aggressors lip worse than had been done to Eren earlier.

Levi used a viper fast leg sweep and moved with the momentum to take the larger man to the floor. The guy was on his back, Levi’s foot on his chest, fist pinned at he wrist to the floor beside his head. Levi was breathing smoothly, a calmness in him that any sane person would have found terrifying in this situation. The snarling man Levi was holding the jaw of was not a sane person.

“Get off’a me you tiny dicked turd fucker! I’ll tear your fucking dopey ears off if you don’t let me up righ-“

“Shut your worthless piece of shit mouth.” The cool and collected tone Levi used cut through the man’s rage better than a shout ever could. “I would love to not get any more of your filthy self on my clean boots. So how’s about you just stop spitting up on me like a bratty little infant and let me get Annie’s fucking shoes. We are taking her to a doctor and if you want to dodge the cops you had better run, now. She might not want to press charges but my boyfriend sure as fuck will.” Levi spoke in a deadpan that drained the color right out of the prick under Levi’s boot.

Eren slinked in around the men on the floor to grab Annie’s shoes. He was handing them to her when she swayed hard and had to grab the door jam to stay upright. Levi clicked his tongue as he recognized the adrenaline running out. The body can only fight for so long before it buckles under the strain.

“Eren, carry her to the car. We need to go, now. She can put on her shoes in the car.”

Eren did not argue. Annie did not protest as Eren scooped her into his arms. The motion was fluid as Levi swallowed down his own jealous fears to get the woman to medical attention. Levi looked at the panicking man on the floor with a cold burning rage. Levi stood up, pressing harshly with his boot on the guy’s chest.

“I am telling the cops everything, so you had better just ghost out of her life, you pig bastard. We are not the only people looking out for her so you had best just. Fucking. Run.” Levi growled out the last, making the man open his mouth only to let out a dry click. He was unprepared for the sheer intimidation of a guy like Levi. His voice failing, he only nodded as Levi slammed the door behind him.

Levi rushed his way back, catching up to Eren before he reached the car. Levi got the door and said nothing as Eren climbed in the back with Annie. She needed them right now. Levi could put aside his insecurities long enough to get her to the hospital ER.


	3. Waiting Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Phone call cliches are fun", "I want beignets", "fear riddled Levi" tags for this chapter.

Talking with the cops had been as fruitless as ever. They were able to take statements, offered a restraining order, but everyone knew if Annie was unwilling to leave him it was pointless in the end. The interview with her was done in private but the look the cops had as they left was familiar. They wanted her out and she was not going to let them help her do it. There were options, but Annie was too stubborn to let others in to find them.

The brief distraction from their being in a hospital helped though. Levi hated hospital waiting rooms. He had just been in too many of them over his lifetime. It made his stress ballon into something even bigger. He knew he was not alone this time. Eren was right across from him. Levi had his phone in his hand, unwilling to put it away just yet. His phone made an antsy danced from one hand to the other as he contemplated options.

Annie could not go home yet. That bastard could still be there, though hopefully he was packing up and getting out. Levi was unwilling to let her be alone in some hotel room where she could go back to her abuser without them knowing. The couch was useable for sleeping but not so comfortable that he could put someone so injured on it without guilt. Eren could take their stone hard couch, she would have the bed, and Levi would make do on the floor.

“You think he‘s gone yet?” Eren was staring into space, Levi just happened to be occupying that space. He could not help feel like it was some shitty metaphor for their relationship.

“No. I think she should stay at our place. For a day or two.” Levi was looking around the room to keep from thinking about what he was potentially inviting into his own bedroom.

“She was confiding in me about that jerk. That’s it. I just didn’t want to betray her secrets. I get that I fucked up. We are in a hospital. I get it. But I only kept the one secret, her secret. We aren’t cheaters. Neither of us.” Eren spoke to the fears that had been the voiced in the fights for the past week.

“You can take the couch. I’ll sleep on the floor. I think she needs the bed.” Levi wanted to believe Eren, he really did, but doubts plagued him.

“So why don’t you take the couch and I’ll go stay at Armin’s? Annie doesn’t really know them, so she can’t just stay there for the night. But their place has a real guest room.” Eren was speaking cautiously, he knew where Levi would go with it.

“You know damn well she won’t be any more comfortable with just me in the flat with her. I guess I could stay at Mika’s. Those brats admit they are dating yet?”

Levi missed the playful banter they used to have about Mikasa and Armin moving in together. Levi had introduced Eren’s best friend to his cousin at their apartment warming party. Levi had Eren move in after only a month of dating and Mikasa had been unsure if it was not too quick. Then she went and moved in with Armin a month later. They claimed to just be roommates, but no one believed them.

“Still in denial. What about (F/N) and Mike?” Eren sounded hopeful as the option occurred to him.

“Their couch is much nicer than the floor and I could carpool into work with (F/N).” Levi liked that idea more than dealing with his cousin.

Both he and Eren had crashed over on that couch on more than an occasion. The four of them would go out after work, sometimes ending the night in Mike’s spacious apartment. The living room's couch was used as a movie theatre first, then a guest bedroom after. It was a very nice futon when opened up. Plus Mike was an objective third party to ask about the whole situation. Levi dialled Mike and only had it ring once.

“Levi? Everything alright?” Mike sounded calm and it spread into Levi like a soothing breeze.

“Thinking Annie needs a place to stay that offers a chaperone. Eren could stay with her, but sleeping arrangements are limited. Since she doesn’t know me very well I was hoping...” Levi suddenly felt awful asking to intrude into the other couple’s space. They had only been living together a few weeks.

“You were hoping you could crash here with us? Yeah. The futon missed you.” Mike had a slight chuckle to his voice. Levi could picture the smile that accompanied it.

“You mean _you_ miss me cleaning up the futon.” Levi had some of the tension ease from his shoulders for the first time in longer than he could remember.

“I can’t tell the difference between what I said and what you said. I- Hey!”

“Hi Levi. I was eavesdropping. You want to stay over? You sure that’s for the best?” (F/N) had some scuffling happening on her end of the line, no doubt Mike trying to get his phone back.

“Levi called me. He wants to talk to me. That is why you have your own phone. For people to call you.” Mike was close enough for Levi to hear him without his being the one holding the phone.

“Sh. Grown people are talking.” (F/N) had managed to keep the phone.

“Mike had better not still be growing. He is too damn tall as is. Told you to stop watering him so much.” Levi wanted more than anything to have the four of them go out and relax and laugh like normal.

How long ago had it been since they did that? Since before the others moved in together, Levi was mostly sure. Maybe they were all missing each other. Levi had his thoughts drift away to wondering when he last heard Eren laugh, really laugh. He could not recall.

Eren snatched Levi’s phone away. “Hey, (F/N), could you come over? I mean, to like girl talk or whatever with Annie?”

“Partner swap?” Levi had leaned in so he could hear her giggling over her phrasing of her question even with Eren hogging the phone.

“(F/N) is not sleeping on the fucking floor.” Levi was glaring at Eren.

“She could share the bed with Annie. Not like Mike is worried _they’ll_ hook up.” Eren failed to keep his hurt feelings from his voice.

“Yeah but who would chaperone Mike and Levi? Can’t trust them to not spend the whole night watching movies and eating junk food. We need Levi functional in the morning.” (F/N) was laughing pretty hard into the phone. Mike was most likely the cause. Tickling, Levi suspected by the volume.

“We should leave it up to Annie. I guess.” Eren was smiling, making him flinch as the gash on his lip started to bleed again.

“Gimme my phone and see if they can’t give you something for that.” Levi wiped away some if the blood trickling down his boyfriend’s chin with his handkerchief. “(F/N), you really don’t mind staying with Annie?”

“(F/N) is accessible via her own damn phone.” Mike sounded triumphant in the reclaiming of his device.

“But then I have to hang up with you.” Levi heard Mike make an exaggerated huff of frustration.

“Fine, fine. Just this once.” Mike said something more in a low rumble before handing the phone back to his girlfriend.

“I am fine staying over, Levi. Just seriously don’t stay up all night guy talking over doughnuts.” There was a long pause. “Again.”

“It was only the once.” Levi knew she knew he was lying. Mike loved getting beignets or doughnuts at midnight. Levi enjoyed it as well, even without having much of a sweet tooth.

“You two are the worst liars. Just don’t forget to sleep. And maybe drop off some for me too? I want beignets.” The playful pout carried over in her voice.

“Right, right. Will do. I’ll let you know when we are going home.” Levi was already planning out making the delivery of the sweet treats.

“Alrighty Levi. Bye from us.” (F/N) spoke for Mike as well.

“Bye.” Levi hung up the phone.

Eren flopped down in the seat next to him, lip now dressed with a small adhesive strip to help keep it closed. Levi put his arm over Eren’s shoulder, sigh of relief only half felt. (F/N) would be there. Nothing would happen. Levi knew Eren was worthy of his trust. The world just made him feel like an idiot for giving it.

 

~~

 

“So Levi sounds awful. I figured it was just worry over, Annie’s her name, right? There something more?” Mike watched you from the doorway of the bedroom.

“Hand me the spare charger please? Yeah, Annie. Levi is worried about Eren having been comforting Annie in more ways than offering a shoulder to cry on.” You had trouble thinking of Eren as being that kind of guy, but Levi was not the type to make mountains of mole hills.

“I can’t see Eren cheating. Are we sure the cheating fears aren’t just communication break down?” Mike was always good at reading between your lines. Mike was oldest of all of you, a seasoned veteran to trying to make relationships work.

“Nope. Probably is. I think there were secrets, innocent ones hopefully, and now Levi needs to see if he can trust Eren. I mean, it’s Eren. Can the kid even lie without it being obvious?” You accepted the requested charger from your sweetie and packed it in your overnight bag.

“My money is on it being those two hot heads clashing that has them missing each other. I think this needs midnight beignets to fix it.” Mike started to hug you from behind, effectively hindering your packing with his affection.

“You would try and fix a flat tire with beignets at midnight,” you growled.

Mike kissed your temple. “Yeah. Probably. bet it would work too. At the very least help. You sure you want to go? You aren't a therapist. Annie needs real help, not just moral support.”

“Thanks Devil’s Advocate. But I think she needs that support to get the help. You heard her over the phone. She would have stayed with that bastard if they didn’t drag her to a hospital. She needs to know she has support for getting out, demanding better.” You leaned a little more into Mike’s safe arms.

“You worried about me alone with Levi?” Mike was a whisper at your ear.

“Naw. I know you both would never hurt me like that. Unless you are referring to eating surgery treats all night and Levi being a wreck all day tomorrow. Then I don’t trust either of you.” You turned to find his lips.

“You play nice with Eren and Annie and you’ll all get treats, too. Why not have all five of us be useless tomorrow?” Mike offered a few more pecks to your lips before taking your packed bag out to set it by the front door. You followed after, smirking at Mike's efforts to keep you from fretting.

“Spoiling me.” You dragged him over to the couch, toppling him down under you. “Can we just lay here until Levi calls?”

Mike sighed contentedly. “Yes, except I can’t reach my phone like this.”

“You and your phone today.” You did not move in the slightest to let Mike up. Mike only rolled his eyes in defeat. Levi would just have to call you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all the sweetest to even take the time to read my self-indulgent story here!! Thank you!


	4. Beignets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tags of note: all too brief discussion of abuse, slightly soapboxy thoughts on cheating, I still really want beignets.

“This is the single stupidest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, all the same.” Annie had a wisp of a smile on her powdered sugar covered lips.

“Beignets fix everything.” You gave a sugar dusted smile right back at her.

“I wish.” Eren was already arm deep in his bag for another. “Nice of them to drop these off. Sorry Mike stayed down in the car. Feels like I haven’t seen him in ages. Been missing you two.”

Annie was looking at Eren with a real question in her eyes. You caught her hesitance to speak on it though. You had no idea what she might be thinking but you were done with secrets. Annie was damn lucky according to the doctors. It was hard truths time. “You have something on your mind, Annie?”

“It wasn’t me, was it? That stopped your seeing each other?” Annie was asking you instead of Eren.

“Not a chance. Not unless Eren was spending time with you over a month ago. That’s when they dropped off the map. At first we figured it was our getting ready for moving in together getting us some extra space, but then they just stayed closed off.” You took a bite of sweet treat to temper the feelings trying to come up.

“No. It was only last Tuesday that we started talking.” Annie sounded disappointed at the issue not being her. You could understand that. Her presence would be an easy problem to fix in Eren and Levi’s relationship.

“That long ago since I even saw Mike? Wow. I feel bad. We see you at work so I guess I lost track of time.” Eren was clearly trying figure out how he had missed the extended absence.

“It occur to you that you might have talked to me about my troubles since you could not face yours?” Annie was taking a bite of her second pastry.

“I was worried about you. Levi and I are fine.” Eren was getting defensive.

“Let’s all just admit none of us are exactly in a great place and go from there?” You hoped you could keep them from both walling up on you.

“You and Mike are having issues?” Eren sounded like you had kicked his puppy.

“Only normal stuff. Mike threw out all my body wash because he could _not_ handle the smell. Mr. Hypersensitive Sniffer. Wouldn’t have been so bad if he had told me before I was in the shower, getting ready for work. Had to use his musky stuff for days before we got the time to get me something we both liked. Little things like that, since we are still getting used to living together.” You picked the first offense to come to mind. It really was a trivial thing to you. It had been the lack of talking about it that had ended in a fight even. Both you and Mike got there quickly though, apologies offered once cooler heads prevailed.

“Not exactly the same thing as with us, really.” Annie once more sounded like it disappointed her.

“It’s not a competition. I just mean no one is in a flawless relationship. Even the good ones. We don’t need to say we are fine when things aren’t fine. We can be hurt, upset, need help.” You looked at Eren when you said ‘need help’ because it was actually feeling like he was the one that needed to know he could ask for it. Annie had not said one word about staying with the jerk that had nearly broken her jaw.

“I need a new place to live. That controlling asshole has the apartment in only his name. I don’t know where to go. I don’t have the money to get my own place. Shelters are for people worse off than me. I can’t waste a precious resource like that. I… I feel like I can’t go.” Annie spoke to the deep fried rectangle in her hand since the gaze of the people listening was too much to bear.

There was a long pause as Annie collected her words. “I love him. Really, love him. It hurts to chew and I still can’t find a way to stop. He loves me too. We have been together for six years. Six. Years. No one lasts that long without really loving each other.”

You could see there was more to come. So when Eren opened his mouth to correct Annie’s oversight you had to reach across the table and take his hand, shaking your head to keep him from interrupting.

Annie smiled weakly at that love filled silence. It was her time to speak, without judgements or reprimands. It was her turn to voice her truths in the safety of her friends collected around her. She needed to be heard, genuinely understood, if she was to move beyond her current mindset.

Annie’s eyes watered, frown swallowing up the spark of hope in her eyes. “I could see how upset he was. He was so hurt and mad. I kept pushing his buttons anyways. I knew better. I knew…”

You could not hear the self-admonishment in her voice without breaking. You knew the last thing she needed was a story about you, but without context, your words would have no impact. “Back before Eren was transferred over to us, Levi and I would get pretty confrontational. One really bad night I was standing toe to toe with Levi, shouting in his face, calling him every vulgar word I could think of and a few I made up on the spot. I was drunk, he was at least as bad off. We were stressed and over worked and having a thermonuclear meltdown.

“Levi had every excuse to hit me. I had my hands pulling on him, both of us grabbing and tugging. But that’s just it. I wasn’t trying to hit him. He did not even try to get aggressive with me. We cabbed to my place, that poor, poor driver. I passed out in the bathroom. Levi curled up around the filtered water pitcher on the floor of my kitchen, propping open the door of my fridge.” Eren was looking at you in amused shock. Seemed Levi had not shared that story with him.

“Do you really think that he has _less_ reason to hit me if we weren’t a couple? Does love make it okay to act so destructively? Words can fall out of the mouth, tempers can flare to the point of speaking without thinking first. Passion erupts from us at times. Words is where impulse forgiveness needs to end. There is never an excuse for that kind of abuse. You never ‘deserve’ to get put in the hospital.” You tried to keep your emotions down, but you were heartbroken to think Annie could ever think she deserved to be hurt.

“Armin and Mikasa have a guest bedroom they were thinking they would like to try and rent out. I know they are good people, that you’ll get along with. Mikasa is Levi’s overprotective cousin and Armin is my best friend since kindergarten. I know they will be willing to work with you on setting up how to get on your own feet.” Eren spoke with a wary hope.

“Mikasa can be as scary as Levi if need be and Armin is just the kindest nerd on the planet. They are the perfect pair to offer you a launching pad after this. It won’t be charity. Just working together to find you a way out. You aren’t trapped with him.” Eren had taken Annie’s hand in his, trying to give her his strength via osmosis.

“It would be a safe place to find your footing.” You tried to read if Annie would let herself accept the help.

Annie had her free hand drift up to her deep violet cheek. When her hand drifted to the table you started to ready your counter arguments for whatever she might use to refute the help. She nodded softly, hand squeezing Eren’s tight enough you could see the circulation getting cut off. Eren said nothing of the crushing hold.

“I’ll do it. If they are willing. I have to get out while I think I should. If I let him talk to me… This is not... how...” Annie started to cry.

Both you and Eren jumped up to hug her tight. You were both whispering your promises to see her through this. You understood Annie’s fears of staying if she hesitated. Breaking up with someone that was loved was never easy, even when there was a Mount Everest of bad. It was all too easy to think the good would out match the bad. That love would stop the abuse. Tragically, if love could have, it would have by now.

You were so proud of Annie. She easily might have been the strongest person in the world in that moment. She was admitting that her safety was tantamount to being loved. She was finally seeing she needed to leave. It was only one step, a small one in many ways. It was the biggest though, hardest really. It was her first step.

 

~~

 

“I don’t think I will ever sleep again after all that sugar and caffeine. Why did I let you talk me into this? I have bad enough insomnia without your help.” Levi watched the screen with only half his attention.

“You were just as excited as me. You say it’s my fault but I wasn’t the one to order you two bags. I definitely didn’t make you eat them both.” Mike was stretched out long from his spot on the couch. He had his arms across the back of the couch, head lulled back, and legs crossed at the ankles, in a lengthy ’t’. To say he looked thoroughly satisfied was an understatement.

“You pick the next movie. I need something to distract me.” Levi rested his head back, trying to focus on if he wanted to ask Mike to move his arm or not.

There had been times were the four of them had been tangled up any number of ways on this very futon. It was a platonic, close friends, sort of thing. Still, with his fears about Eren stressing him he wanted to be as far from grey as he could get. Mike stood to up to change out the movie but flopped back instead. His arms did not return to their earlier position.

“What do you need distracting from? You know me and (F/N) just can’t see Eren cheating on you.” Mike was a soothing call of reality.

“Yeah. I know. I guess. … Did you know he was bi? I feel like I should have known sooner.” Levi was leaning forward. He clutched his tea cup in both hands, absorbing the heat of the liquid to try and warm the ice overtaking his veins.

“Huh, makes the three of us then? It only came up recently?” Mike leaned forward to try and see Levi’s expression. A pointless endeavor really. Levi wore his normal blank mask.

“He hasn’t said it, actually. You knew I was?” Levi tried to think on if he had ever said as much.

“Yeah. It was obvious before I started dating (F/N). You two had this powerful chemistry. I really thought I had no chance with either of you.” Mike smiled at the knowledge that it had all turned out for him in the end.

“We did. You ever worry we would do something behind your back? Since we are around each other so much?” Levi could not fathom ever hurting the three people he loved most in the world by destroying both their relationships over something like sex. He could not think of acting toward that betrayal without gagging. Cheating was just beyond him.

“Not after talking to her. We touch bases on it sometimes. Helps us both to know how the other feels, what’s going on in each other’s heads. We get scared. Happens so easy these days. For her even more than me. ‘Men can get a pass on it easier’, she says.” Mike seemed to think a moment.

“Have you even touched on how you are both doing? Not just about Annie, I mean in general. I haven’t even seen Eren since before (F/N) moved in.” Mike let the words hang in the air.

“I’m not even sure what to ask him. We are so off page from each other, I’m worried we are in totally different _books_.” Levi went boneless, rocking his head on the back of the couch like a petulant teen.

Then it was all too late for Levi. One, two, three and, ambushed. The solid white mutant cotton ball of (F/N)’s cat now lived with Mike as well. It was no longer safe to let one’s guard down. The large puffy paws darted out from under the couch to grab at Levi’s bare feet. In was instinct alone that saved Levi.

“Damnit Louie. Stop that.” Levi growled at the cat as he pulled his feet up onto the safety of the couch.

Mike reached down and found the playful feline by groping blindly under the couch. Mike pulled the cat onto his lap under limp, sour faced, protest. The cat looked larger than when Levi had last seen him. Levi frowned at that thought. How long had it really been since he saw Louis? Not more than a couple months to be sure.

“Has he grown?” Levi hoped that Mike could say something that would chase away the feeling of life having moved while he was stagnant.

“I was saying that too, after he moved in. At the vet’s they said Lou weighs the same, is basically the same size as last visit. It’s funny you said that. (F/N) will not believe me when I tell her you asked.” Mike gave a good natured chuckle as the cat clambered away to the back of the couch.

Levi leaned a little more toward the cat, frown deepening. “She will believe you. Where it matters.”

Mike sighed, sympathetic smile all that could fill the space between them. Mike had his hand go up to pet the cat instead of awkwardly filling the silence. Levi just stared as he fell deeper into his melancholy. The mismatched eyes of Louis were not enough to leverage free of the miring gloom. Levi hugged his knees to his chest, compacting down as much as he could. Nothing could make him feel better, not even the soft purr Louis was giving. Levi closed his eyes and listened anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not want to make this story about Annie or Annie's situation. I really wanted it to be about how Levi was trying to cope with this happening around him, impacting his trust and his relationship.
> 
> For that reason I am far too shallow with the deeply complex dichotomies that occur for a person in an abusive relationship. I don't even touch on the complexity of emotional abuse often equally or even more predominantly a part of such situations.
> 
> If you know someone in such a situation, hear them, don't lecture, don't judge, LOVE them. Show them what love looks like by not bullying them. If you are in such a relationship: You deserve safety. Anyone that loves you, is truly worthy of being loved by you, will want you safe as well. Even if that means leaving them. Domestic disputes are the single most powder keg potential of occurrences. Just ask a cop. Don't think you have to face it alone. There are tools, resources, and help.
> 
> It is a basic _human_ right to be safe in our skin. NEVER take that from another, NEVER think anyone has a right to take it from you.
> 
> I love you, my dearest reader. Even the ones I may never even know read my work. Take care of you. You deserve to be loved.


	5. Cracked Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts sad, ends sad, ridiculously fluffy for a minute in the middle. Like some sort of tear soaked Oreo.

Levi fell asleep to the sound of Louis purring, but that only lasted two short hours. When Levi woke up he was alone on the futon, under a smothering pile of blankets. Levi wanted to curl up in his own bed, with his own boyfriend, and feel normal. That was not an option, even if he was home. Dejectedly he just stayed in the festering silence, staring blankly at the cleared coffee table. Mike has silently cleaned up after Levi had fallen asleep.

It was some forty minutes later that Levi crept over and put on a movie. It was an hour still before the sun would come up but sleep was just not happening. Levi was guilt stricken as a groggy Mike exited the bedroom. He flopped down on the couch and patted the space between them. Levi arched one eyebrow at the wordless command until Louis jumped up to the spot. Mike slumped over as sleep once more claimed him, one of the blankets pulled over him in a half-asleep huff. Levi kept petting the cat and wondered what sort of thank you was most befitting for such an act of kindness.

He had needed to not be alone. It was the only thing he could really tell he needed, in fact. Mike, by simple presence, quelled a panic that had been slowly eating Levi whole. It was the low volume hum of the movie, calm slumber laced breathing, soft rhythmic purring, that grounded Levi. Why was this such an elusive event with Eren? They used to help ground each other in an instant. What had happened to them? Levi was watching Mike sleep instead of the movie. His mind could not grasp how the big man managed to do ‘loving someone’ so much better than him.

Mike woke Levi with a gentle shake. He had not realized he was drifting back to sleep and the angle of the light coming in the windows told Levi he was in deep shit at work. How had he slept through his alarm? Why had (F/N) not called either of them to get him up sooner? As Mike’s being home on a work day registered, Levi cursed the trouble he was causing. This was sure to land Mike in the dog house with his girlfriend and employer.

“So I only heated the water. Been told I can’t make tea enough times, I believe it to be true.” Mike had none of the rush Levi expected for them to be in with such a late start.

“(F/N) called, said to let you sleep. She and Eren convinced Pixis you had a bad case of food poisoning and could not come in. Couldn’t even risk talking on the phone.” Mike gave a proud chuckle at their quick thinking. “They want to take Annie to get her stuff after work, if you’re game. Seems they convinced Armin and Mikasa to rent her their spare room. Funny, since I thought they didn’t want another roommate.”

“Mika would do anything to help Annie. She’s heard too much of what happened to my mom to not want to help a woman in that situation.” Levi relaxed a little at the salvation of his job and day. “What are you doing here? Don’t you work today?”

“Took a sick day. I’m allowed to take them as mental health days. After last night I figured the last thing you needed was to be alone.” Mike leaned on the the back of the couch, warm smile offered.

“Yeah. You’re not wrong. I don’t know what to do Mike. How do I even start to sort out this mess?” Levi was looking at the taller man, backlit by mid morning sun, and hoped for some divine intervention granted as words of wisdom.

“Can you find it in you to trust Eren? Can you believe _him_ , when it counts?” Mike asked the question Levi had hoped someone else would answer for him.

“I don’t know.” Levi looked pleadingly at Mike.

“Then start there. No point in dragging both of you over ten miles of bad road just to not have it matter. Talk to him, give him a chance to convince you. I believe him, (F/N) believes him. You clearly want to believe him. If you can, it will work out. If you can’t-“ Mike gave a look that made him appear far more than his years older- “let each other go before you hate each other. You love each other right now and there is no deeper hurt than that getting twisted into hate.”

“I... don’t want to lose him.” Levi felt the sadness that had started sucking him down get stronger.

“Then let go if you have to. You are both grown men, you can be friends if not lovers. I can’t stand the idea of losing (F/N). But if it were the only way to keep her in my life, I would leave her. I just want to be what makes her happy. Means I have to be willing to lose her as my partner, to keep her in my life.” Mike spoke with a certainty Levi just could not understand.

“People are always saying that shit. ‘If you love them, let them go.’ Well tell me how that isn’t the same as pushing them away? Tell me how it isn’t throwing away our happiness?” Levi had all his hurt honing in on Mike, building into a scathing rage. Levi lunged at the opportunity of something outside him to get mad with, since currently he only had himself to be frustrated with.

Mike smiled. It was a dark look, one Levi was sure Mike only started having after he started dating (F/N). Levi paled. She was not an entirely good influence it seemed. (F/N) could get absolutely vicious when she gave that look.

“Are you happy, Levi?” The quiet calm that Mike spoke in was a sobering splash of cold water to the fire of a Levi’s anger. “Get up. I’ll heat the water again and we can eat. Then we are going for a walk through the park.”

“Doing the fitness loop?” Levi let Mike’s question settle inside him, even though it was too much to look at. He would come back to it later.

“Only if you have your gym bag in the car.” Mike let the difficult question go unanswered. He had been heard, it was enough for now.

“Yep. Sounds like a good day. Missed working out with your long limbed, sentient tree, ass.” Levi smirked, stretchingand rallying for the day.

“Missed your tea stunted, grumpy ass, too. Let’s not shut each other out again, eh?” Mike stood up, physical distance given to compensate for the emotional proximity.

“Yeah. Thanks, for getting me out of my head.” Levi looked away.

“Anytime. You’d be surprised what I would do for you.” Mike was in the kitchen, back to Levi.

Levi only felt the sting of guilt for a second. He was certain he was truly lucky to have these people in his life. “I don’t know. Think I might have a good guess.”

They left the conversation at that. To go any further was something neither of them wanted to dabble in. Sometimes, loving someone meant letting them go. Levi looked at Mike and actually got it.

 

~~

 

Mike blinked slowly as he reached for his girlfriend’s hand in the passenger side. He hoped to ease even a little of the tension riding her shoulders. Armin and Mikasa had offered to take Annie in before the request could even get voiced. Mikasa, in her rather stoic way, had made it clear Annie would be safe with them. Armin being a psych major, currently working toward his doctorate, had him win his argument that he and Annie would benefit from the ride together, alone.

That put Mikasa in their car. Eren and Mikasa were in the back, Levi trapped between them, sulking like three naughty children. Mikasa had quite glibly pointed out Levi should sit in the middle, his legs being shorter. It would have been fine except Eren piled on with a jab that hit Levi right in the pride. After that the back seat was eerily quiet for the occupants.

Levi leaned forward to tap on Mike and point to a good spot to park. “That’s the closest we can hope to get this time of day, I think.”

“Got it.” Mike pulled the SUV into the spot with the ease of a much smaller vehicle.

As everyone climbed out, Mike had his hand pulled up and a kiss placed on the back of his knuckles. His girl gave him the most sympathetic smile. She could see how much all of this was bothering him and was trying to support him even as he aimed to be there for her. He returned the kiss to her hand before letting go to get out of the car.

Mike watched, his jaw clenched, as the petite woman with half her face a color of purple that no person should ever have let them in. She led the way to her apartment and opened the door only after Armin placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. The flat was empty of threat, the boyfriend’s employment giving them at least four hours to get all of Annie’s things and leave.

Annie filled up the bags while the rest took loads down to the cars. Mike had collected as many of the filled reusable grocery bags as he could. Mikasa had the same number and seemed to only be taking them down because her arms were full. How the woman was carrying that kind of weight, effortlessly, made Mike arch a brow. Ackerman’s, they were not human, the lot of them.

A soft bickering started as Levi tried to get Eren to let him carry a few of the bags in Eren’s arms. The young brunette had half the weight of Mikasa but was clearly struggling. Levi only had one bag so letting him take a few of the others made sense. Eren was not having it though. He insisted he could handle the awkward load.

“Levi, could you take this for me? I think it’s fragile and it keeps shifting in the bag. Worried I’m gonna drop it on the way to the car.” Mike hated to lie, but the pair were getting louder. It was better he put a stop to it.

“Tch.” Levi’s head snapped to Mike, slight scowl lingering even as gratitude seeped into his eyes. “Sure. Guess I’ll help you out since _someone_ is too stubborn to let me help them.”

It was three trips each, impromptu containers used making the loads small or awkward. The cars were filled up, all of Annie’s worldly goods seeming so small without the furnishings they had lived in for the past six years. Getting everything out to the cars had taken nearly three hours but getting everything moved in had only taken about half an hour. It barely filled the room that was Annie’s new home. Armin and Mikasa were entertaining everyone in the living room as Annie put everything away. When she came out to join them, she looked hollowed out. A stiff breeze might have crumbled her.

Mike had to hold both his girl and Levi back as Annie broke down and nearly collapsed into Mikasa’s waiting arms. It was clearly time to let the new roommates get settled, outsiders only making it awkward. Mike nodded to Armin and pulled the two people in his grip toward the door. Armin tugged Eren and silently gestures toward the front door. Eren frowned but followed.

Armin closed up after them, hushed goodbyes and promises of calls if there was anything more they could do. They made it to the car before Eren popped.

“I don’t think we should have left her. She was crying and she doesn’t know Armin or Mika very well. At least I should stay.” Eren was looking at them with a plea for agreement.

“I think it’s that she doesn’t know them that made her feel safe in exposing how hurt she felt.” Mike offered as he opened up the car for everyone else to get in.

“She was closed off with us, her coworkers. Armin is good at making people feel safe, opening up. Annie needs us to let her do what makes her feel safe, not what we think will make her feel safe.” (F/N) spoke to what Mike was thinking.

When Levi only climbed in the back, Eren slumped in defeat. “I really hope it was the right thing to do. Didn’t even tell her goodbye.”

Eren slinked into the back seat with Levi, the shorter sitting behind Mike and his long limbs. Mike focused on not rushing out into the night, away from the potential conflict. Eren was not a happy camper but it was about taking care of Annie tonight, not Eren.

“She would have felt like she was chasing us away. Tried to swallow down all her feelings, cover up her pain with a mask. All so we would stay.” Levi was looking out the window as he spoke. “Let her cry.” Levi sounded sad more than anything, but Eren sneered at him.

“Let her cry? Could you be more of a dick if you tried? What‘s wrong with trying to make her feel better?” Eren wanted a fight and it seemed he was going to get it.

Thankfully Levi’s rebuttal was cut off. (F/N) took up arms because she knew it was seconds away from becoming a fight that was not about Annie at all. “Sometimes the way to help someone is to let them work through the tears. To cry and scream and full on wail. It isn’t any good for Annie to act happy just to placate you, right? So? Let her cry.”

Mike strained to keep his attention on the road instead of beaming his pride at his girl. It was the hardest thing to do for someone, letting them feel their hurt. It was normal to want to make loved ones feel better, but sometimes that meant letting them work through the tough things. Things like the gut wrenching sorrow of leaving an abusive, but deeply loved, boyfriend of six years. There was nothing easy in that, not even the crying.

Eren kept his mouth shut, but his jaw was clenched. Clearly he did not agree, but he did not know how to argue about it. Mike wished he knew the younger man better. Levi was a bit of an open book if one learned the difficult task of reading his expression. Eren either hid all of his feelings behind a mask of anger, or he was just always angry. Either way Mike had no idea how to wrestle the thorn from Eren’s paw.

The car was silent until Mike pulled up to drop the couple off at their apartment. Eren gave a gruff goodbye and nearly ran to get up to their home. Mike sighed and gave Levi as much of a hug as his large body would allow from between the seats. Levi gave a kiss to (F/N)’s cheek as he pulled away from hugging her. It was not the first time Levi had ever done such as parting, though normally he was drunk when he got so openly affectionate.

When Levi was safely through the door to his building, Mike pulled away. He was lost in thoughts of nothing and everything that had happened over the last two days. He wished he had taken everyone home to his place, wrapped them all up in blankets, and ate doughnuts until they were sick. It might not have fixed anything, but it might have helped start the ball rolling in the right direction.

“You aren’t freaking that Levi kissed my cheek, right?” (F/N) broke into Mike’s mind like a breath of fresh air.

“Only in how unusual it is for him to do it sober. Levi’s not alright. Eren, either. Wish I could just fix it.” Mike growled as the frustration of watching his friends suffer finally took shape under his words.

“Ah. Good. I mean, lame that you are spiraling about that, but glad you aren’t stewing in jealousy.” She pouted a second as she mulled over Mike’s dilemma. “We can’t fix them, you know. Best we can do is love them, even when they’re broken.”

“Yeah. We’re all broken, after all.” Mike took her hand in his.

“Nobody’s perfect,” she offered brightly.

“Hey, I’m pretty perfect.” Mike jested because he knew where she would go with it.

“Ha! Perfect? You are permanently shaggy, have a weird sniffing habit, and I’m pretty sure Levi is right and I should have stopped watering you sooner.” She was giggling in the sweetest way.

“And yet you love me.” Mike spoke with all the confidence in the world. He knew she loved him as much for his flaws as despite them.

“Yeah, because _I’m_ not perfect. I can make mistakes. Like falling madly in love with my ...eclectic... boyfriend.”

“Not sure I’m rich enough to count as eclectic over crazy. Just saying.” Mike could hardly fit his happiness into the smile on his face. “And I love you, too.”

 

~~

 

Levi went into the apartment and stopped in the door way to the kitchen. Eren was pacing like a caged tiger. The conversation about Annie had ended but maybe the conversation they needed to have was just starting.

“Why can’t you just admit you care about her? It’s not some awful thing to have feelings for her. I don’t expect you to stop seeing people as attractive or some shit, simply because you are with me. I just can’t stand your hiding your feelings from me.” Levi charged into the fray, trying to get to the meat of his issue. However, the words did not match what he meant exactly.

“What?” Eren was thrown off by Levi’s not even acknowledging the conflict in the car that had been the starter for their latest fight.

“It’s not Annie I’m pissed about. It’s that you aren’t telling me shit. You were spending all this time with her and acting like you didn’t even like her. Bullshit. You care. So why not just admit it?” Once more Levi missed making his point. He was getting frustrated with his own poor word choice. This had nothing to do with Annie and everything to do with Eren not talking to him about something important.

“I care about her, but not like you are implying. I saw she was having a hard time and just wanted to help her. I’m not into women. I thought you noticed before this. I’m gay.” Eren was looking at Levi with a slightly cheeky smirk.

Levi rolled his eyes. The point was not about Annie, so he had to focus and let the misunderstanding go. “Point is you were keeping a secret from me. A big one, and refused to talk to me about it in any way. You just said you weren’t cheating on me and that was fucking it.”

“So what did you want me to say? I wasn’t cheating, I’m not going to cheat on you. I’m not sure what to say to make you feel better about it!” Eren was looking imploringly at Levi.

Levi had no idea what Eren could have said. Something to acknowledge his fears, to explain the absences, to justify the secrecy. He had no idea what words could have done that. Did that mean he was really the one in the wrong here? Was he the bad guy? Levi felt his anger lashing around in his insecurity, tearing at himself for ever having doubted Eren. Except, was he really in the wrong to have worried?

“Why can’t you trust me? What did I do to make it so my word isn’t enough for you?” Eren was pleading through clenched teeth, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Nothing. You did nothing. You needed to tell me more, confide in me that Annie needed help. You were keeping a fucking secret from me. A fucking huge one. How am I supposed to know that secret, about Annie no less, isn’t that you’re fucking her?” Levi was losing his objectivity and he knew it. He was not being fair to Eren, but what was he supposed to feel about this? Anger was the only emotion coming to him, anger spurred on by a fear of betrayal.

“I thought she needed someone to tell her to leave that dick without feeling judged. I wanted her to get away from the abusive bastard and having everyone mothering her was not going to help! You saw how hard it was to get her to open up! I had to try and help her and I won’t apologize for it! You wanted to help her too!” Eren had started shouting.

Levi felt his patience snap. They were both roaring out their frustrations.

“Great job you did, too! Help her? You got her put in the damn hospital. What was your plan before I took her out of that fucking situation? You were not helping save her. You were helping her justify staying! All so you could spend your time taking care of her. Just come clean on how much you want to be with her. Shit, Eren, I can’t deal with you not admitting you were tempted to cheat any better than your doing it!” Levi was spitting his intentionally cutting phrasing into Eren’s face.

Eren shoved Levi back, trying for a little space. Levi grabbed Eren’s shirt, keeping them close. It was not the right thing to do. Eren knocked Levi’s hand away and gave another shove, making Levi stumble back a step. Levi hissed in a breath, lungs getting ready to tear Eren a new asshole, his hand grabbing Eren’s wrist to keep him from running away. Neither of them could have anticipated it going so terribly wrong in just one instant.

Eren pulled his hand away, harshly, anger consuming his whole being. It was too much, the accusations, the distrust, the overwhelming pain. Eren roared and pulled his fist back, fit body and training with Levi promising a horrible impact. Eren twisted his hip, bringing his fist colliding with the wall, dent crumbling drywall and rattling the picture frame a foot away. Both of them went statue still as the impact echoed through them both. Eren looked at the wall like he did not know how the dent got there. Someone else had hit the wall, not him.

“I would never cheat on you. I love you. I could never hurt you like that.” Eren was cracking like the paint on the wall.

Levi let out the rattling breath he had been holding. “Bet you’d never hit me either. Fuck, Eren. Fuck. How close do we have to get before we see something is really wrong here?” Levi staggered back as reality kicked in again. There was nothing alright between them. “I’m gonna stay at Mika’s a bit. You... I need to get my head back. We can’t, I can’t do this.”

Eren’s shoulders slumped, eyes shining with unshed tears. Eren only nodded, eyes continuously darting from his busted fist to the dent he had made in the wall. He was not that kind of man. He loved Levi. He would never... but who was it that had lost it enough to hit the wall then? “Yeah. Yeah, you go visit with family. I should, I need to not be like this. Levi? What, what happened? How did we even get here?”

Levi had his heart tremble. It was such an awful set of thoughts that came to mind, such vile words that Levi choked on them. He coughed to clear them, burning eyes unable to meet Eren’s. “Life. We made choices. Zigged when we should have zagged.”

“How do we get back?” Eren sounded as lost as Levi felt.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.” Levi grabbed his keys and left. He was running away and it took everything in him not to run out the front and into the night.

Levi knew driving in his current headspace was stupid, so he sat. He sat behind the wheel of the car for thirty minutes before even realizing he had to go back in for his phone and wallet, both still sitting in his jacket pocket. The shiver of cold told him to grab his jacket as well. When he went back in, he checked on Eren. The younger was curled up in bed, hugging Levi’s pillow tightly. Levi laid down behind him.

“I love you,” he whispered into Eren’s ear, kissing his neck softly.

Eren burrowed into the pillow, face hidden as a sob shook his whole body. Levi held him as the hurt and fear only swirled around in them. When had they started down this path? Levi knew it was not just the last week that had built into this. It was too much hurt, too much sorrow. There had to be something more.

“I’ll call once I’m there. Let you know I got in alright. You can call me. If you get worried. I won’t answer if I’m driving, but I will otherwise. I really do love you.” Levi meant every word he said.

“I miss being happy together.” Eren sounded so small. It shattered Levi.

Levi grabbed fists full of Eren’s shirt, pulling him hard to his chest. He peppered kisses along the brunette’s neck and tear stained cheeks. When their tears ebbed, when the shaking stopped, Levi got up to leave. “Me too.”


	6. Aftershock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight Aftermath, so _angsty_. Steady on, friend.

Levi rested his chin on the steering wheel, eyes empty of the view of the front door to his cousin’s home. He had no idea what to do. If he went inside Annie was sure to think this was somehow her fault. Even with all his uncertainties, Levi was positive that she was definitely not to blame. Sitting in the car, thinking about Annie’s situation, chased out any doubts Levi had about Eren’s cheating on him. She was not a cheater. Levi tutted at himself as his trust in Annie out shined his trust in his own boyfriend.

Levi’s gut was full of acid and rocks. He could not find it in him to trust Eren. There was some part of it all, that when it really mattered, Levi could not just take Eren’s word. He was the one making issues, not Eren. Eren had only been keeping Annie’s secret. It made Levi certain he was the one being a selfish prick. Even as those thoughts collected in his mind, Levi could not let go of his anger, or his pain.

Armin tapped on the window of the passenger side, pulling Levi back into his seat in the car. Levi had fallen so much into his head he had missed the younger man coming out. Levi unlocked the doors and waved Armin in. The blonde took the invitation and joined Levi in the stillness of the dark vehicle.

“Your phone died. Eren called me in a panic. He was worried you’d done something stupid.” Armin spoke with his eyes forward, not looking at Levi. “He was worried you might have gone to a bar instead. Turned off your phone. Intended to get revenge on him by doing something reckless.”

“Like cheating on him. Turn about being fair play and all that. No. I can get it. Can’t blame him. I was _not_ thinking right when I left. I was an idiot to even drive here. Shouldn’t be driving when I’m barely even in the car.” Levi rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

“Eren really punched the wall?” Armin had concern lacing his disappointment, eyes only now searching for Levi’s.

“Yeah. Fucking fist sized dent. Pretty sure our deposit is good as gone now.” Levi had a frown pulling at the edges of his mouth. The events of the day felt strangely surreal and too real all at once.

“I really worried you two might end up getting physical when you started dating. You are both so hot tempered. Eren is a lot easier to trigger, but I could tell you have that monster in you, too.” Armin pushed his laced fingers out to stretch his shoulders. “Then I heard about your situation from Mikasa and hoped you would be the experienced one. The one that knew how to stay in control. The one to guide Eren to the right path. Not a fair expectation, really. Can’t manage someone else’s temper for them. You any better than me.”

“I pushed him. I was awful. Accusing him of lying about Annie and him, of just him being a liar. Fuck. I know he has a temper.” Levi gripped the wheel tighter, knuckles going white in strain.

“Would you say that to Annie? To your mom?” Armin leaned his head back and offered a gentle smile. Levi could only shake his head, his throat thick with shame. He would never let anyone tell them that. “Then why should we say it to you? Because you could take Eren in a fight? (F/N) could stand toe to toe with Mike but I bet you’d end him for raising a hand to her.”

“Mike would sooner die than hurt her.” Levi had a stab of jealousy over their relationship not being in the same shambles as his, or maybe it was something else.

“Not my point. Eren is not dealing with his problems and those problems are finally colliding with yours. The two of you reached critical mass... Kaboom.” Armin made a small exploding gesture with his hands.

“What happened?” Levi asked the night because he knew Armin would not have the answer.

“I think you know. You just don’t want to see it.” Armin had the nerve to sound upbeat about it.

“Tch. Your bedside manner needs work, brat. You sound too happy.” Levi stewed in his sulk a moment longer before his eyes went large in realization. “I wasn’t wrong?”

“About what? I think both of you were missing the mark a lot of the time.” Armin toned down his pleasure in seeing Levi put together the problem, finding the solution himself.

“That Eren is keeping something from me. I was wrong about the what. Not that there is something he is holding back.”

Levi only felt disappointed in himself for not figuring it out sooner. He had been such a dog with a bone about Eren and Annie that he had blinded himself to what he was actually going on. Eren was shutting him out. Levi looked at Armin, his heart right on his sleeve, one bump awayfrom breaking.

“Eren has stopped telling me things. We are drifting apart and-“ Levi swallowed back the tremble of his voice- “and we might not be able to get back to how we were ...before.”

“I wish Eren was as open to thinking like that. I think the two of you could fix this if Eren would just look at himself so objectively. He just lets his feelings run away with him. Especially anger.” Armin let his sympathy show. “You think you can keep calm, hear him out, even as he is blowing up?”

“Fuck no. We were too close to coming to blows this time. We keep pushing each other’s buttons, we’re gonna end up _destroying_ each other.” His voice shuddered in sorrow. Levi could not keep the tremble back any longer. He was really thinking it. He was actually thinking he should break up with Eren.

“I love him. I really love him.” Levi pleaded with Armin like maybe he could make life make an exception, just this once.

“An absence of love isn’t the problem here, Levi.” Armin placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Tell me. Were you happy a month ago? Before Annie, before Mike and (F/N) got busy with moving. Were you, not you and Eren, just you, happy?”

Levi remembered Mike’s question, of his own haunting answer that hurt too much to acknowledge. It was awful to look at, to really reflect on. “No. No, I don’t think I’ve been happy for a while. Either of us, really.”

“Maybe that’s all there is to it. You aren’t happy together.” The squeeze to Levi’s shoulder failed to soften Armin’s words. “Maybe it just took you this long to notice.”

“How can I be in love with him and not be happy with him?” Levi snarled out his frustration because, worse than anything, he agreed with Armin.

“Love and happiness are not contingent on one another. You can be happy around someone and not be in love, right?”

“Yeah. Fuck. _Fuck_ , this all sucks.” Levi looked at the warm glow of the front window and felt cold. “Where do I go? Your place is booked up. I can’t stay with Eren. We need space right now. Shit.” The last was said without any power to it. Levi was slouching in defeat.

“(F/N) was saying if need be she and Mike would have taken in Annie. I imagine you are just as welcome in their home. Don’t give up on you and Eren, yet. Just...” Armin trailed off, as if he thought better of what he had been about to say.

“Spit it out. Don’t keep quiet now, Doc.” Levi relaxed as he waited for Armin to say what he knew he needed to hear.

“Just don’t force yourselves to stay together if it really isn’t working. There is more to a lasting relationship than love. More to gain from letting go before it’s too late.” Armin sighed at that, the weight of the words filling the car.

“You really aren’t seeing Mika, are you.” It was said as a thoughtful statement.

“We are fast friends but, nope. We aren’t interested in each other.” Armin nodded to himself as he let Levi change the subject.

“You think Eren was hung up on Annie? I know they weren’t cheating. I do. Just... I can’t help but feel like there is something there.” Levi gave a long sigh.

“Eren is gay, not bi. I’m really sure.” Armin sounded a little sheepish at admitting his certainty.

“Oh? He confess his love to you back in high school or something?” Levi had mischief in his eyes even if his face was a blank mask.

Armin turned a shade of scarlet the Levi had never seen a human take. “N-no. He just never, uh, no. I mean he told me he was only interested in men back then but not _me_. I don’t, we didn’t- _“_

 _“_ Breathe, idiot. I was just busting your chops.” Levi wondered if there was more to Armin’s reaction than simple embarrassment. It was too much to think about, so he let it go. “You mind lending me your phone so I can call Mike?”

Armin pulled out his cell and handed it to Levi without looking, still trying to collect himself. The phone only rang once before a sweet voice answered.

“Hey Armin, Mike is arm deep in raw chicken and flour. Everything alright?”

(F/N) sounding so happy made Levi flounder in what he was going to say. Only as the warmth of her hit him did he feel how cold he was. He just gaped at the phone, mouth working like a fish suddenly out of water. Armin caught Levi having his brain stall out and snatched the phone away.

“Sorry, hi (F/N). Could you and Mike maybe have a mutual friend of ours crash at your place for a while?” Armin was trying to get Levi to unfreeze with a gentle shake. “Levi and Eren had a blowout fight and Levi needs somewhere to go.”

“Of course Levi can stay here. Why are you calling? Is everything alright? Are they alright?” She was starting to sound worried.

“The wall did not hit Eren back, thankfully, so they are both relatively fine. Levi had started to call but, um, he seems really out of it suddenly.” Armin was leaning in to try and get a better look at Levi’s eyes. “Maybe I should drop him off at your place. He is _really_ out of it.”

“He’s at your place? I can come get him.” The sound of jingling keys could be heard over the line. “Hey, Mike, I need to go get Levi. Make some for him too.”

Mike was only a deep rumble, too far from the mic to be heard clearly. A sound like a door slamming followed. “I’ll be there in ten.” She hung up before Armin could say anything more.

Levi blinked a few times, trying to put his defences back up. How the simple sound of her voice could send him falling into his sorrow was beyond him. One second he felt totally safe in her presence, the next he was over his head in grief. It would not have been any better had it been Mike’s dulcet tones. Levi got out of the car to wait for his ride. Standing in the cold did not help at all, but it was all he could think to do.

 

~~

 

When you pulled up to Armin’s place you were only a little surprised to see Levi leaning on the trunk of his car. He was staring off into space with his eyes much too wide. Armin was watching him with a studious look the screamed ‘psychiatrist in training’. You almost hated to interrupt.

“You need anything out of your car, Levi?” You were calling out from the open window of Mike’s SUV.

The shorter of the men gave you a look like you were speaking in tongues. You narrowed your eyes as you took in the reality of Levi’s condition. You parked and climbed out of the car, going straight to Levi’s pocket to pull out his keys. You popped the trunk and pulled out his workout duffle. There was nothing else in the car so it seemed Levi was not moving out just yet. You relaxed a little at that. After tossing the duffle in the backseat you walked Levi over and loaded him into the passenger side.

“It’s like he’s in shock.” You hoped Armin could shed some light on what had Levi acting so shut down.

“Yeah, he wasn’t great but seemed like he was functioning until he called and you answered. Then he just, this.” Armin sort of gestured out his confusion.

“Neat.” You did not like the sound of that. It had been Mike that Levi called, not you. Something about that did not sit quite right. “I’ll give a ring if anything comes up. Worst case scenario, I’ll get Mike to carry him into the flat.”

Armin nodded, smile drooping a little around the edges. “Drive safe. I’m sure he’ll be alright. I’m gonna go check on Eren. You think it’s helpful if I take Levi’s car?”

“Yeah. He can get a ride with me and it looks like he is blocking you guys in.” You handed Armin Levi’s keys. “You gonna be alright?”

“Yeah, oh yeah. I can get home fine. If nothing else, Mikasa will happily pick me up for a bribe.”

“Gotcha. Later Armin.” You smiled but were brisk in getting back in the driver side.

You glanced over at Levi a few times during the trek home, but the man was poker faced as ever. His eyes were unfocused, his gaze fixed on the dashboard. He was like a doll in the seat next to you, emotionless and still. Only as you parked in the assigned spot did Levi seem to come back to life, mechanical as it was.

He grabbed his duffle from the backseat, head hanging low. Getting out of the car was a fluid movement that transitioned right into him walking with that purposeful stride a bit faster than usual. He avoided meeting your eyes at every turn, making it clear it was you that had him acting so oddly. You knew something was going on in his head, but when Levi wanted to keep to himself, there was nothing to be done except wait.

Entering the apartment, you were hit by the delicious smell of Mike’s cooking. Levi dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes, going straight into the kitchen. He looked at Mike, tutted, then turned and walked into the living room. He snatched up one of the blankets you had folded up but had yet to put away. Levi swallowed up the cat under his blanket cloak and balled up on the couch. He was a tragically adorable ball of blanket. Mike joined you in looking at the surprisingly small huddled shape Levi had become.

“So. Levi and Eren had a huge fight. He hasn’t said anything to me and I’m not sure what has him acting so...” You gestured to the lump on the couch.

“They break up?” Mike asked softly, like maybe Levi would bolt if he was too loud.

“No. We didn’t. Damn brat punched the wall and now everything is so completely fucked, I don’t see a way to fix it. I still love him though. Shit how I love him still.”

Mike bumped your shoulder and nodded toward the heap of blanket that had answered. You joined Levi on the couch, arm draping over were you suspected Levi’s shoulders to be. The weight of Levi collapsed into you and, while you could not see him to be sure, you thought he might be crying. You held on as the lump shifted to release a fluffy cat, mad dashing away. With the living plushie gone, Levi grabbed on to you like a drowning man.

Mike brought over three glasses of water. When the heap on the couch shifted under your arms with a soft sniffle, Mike got a forth glass of water, just in case. Your long limbed counterpart wedged himself into the gap on the opposite side of the couch, sandwiching Levi between you. As his strong arms wrapped around both of you, Levi shattered apart. The two of you being all that held him together.

Tear soaked snarls and self-ridicule laced a spiralling rant that fell deeper and deeper into the darkness Levi was trapped in. You were holding him crushingly tight, trying to physically keep him from mentally falling any further. Mike was the one to pull the blanket away. Mike kept the three of you tangled together as he took hold of Levi’s wild mind.

“It’s okay. You weren’t perfect. Neither was he. Mistakes happened, that can’t be helped. Try as we might, we still mess up. Now comes the important part. Moving on from the mistake. Not continuing to linger in what we can’t change.” Mike rumbled his words into Levi’s ear.

“Don’t lay down in the error, Levi. Fix what you can and move on,” you chimed in with all the encouragement you could muster.

“I don’t know how to let go. I don’t want to let go.” Levi was speaking to Mike, making you think there was more to the words than just letting go of the mistakes that had been made.

“If you have to, then we can help. It will hurt, but it is better than hating him. You can stay here. Long as you need.” Mike was barely audible, sorrow all over his face.

Your eyes went to saucers as you put together that your sweetheart was advising Levi in breaking up with Eren. Your throat got tight at the thought. The four of you had been so happy. You did not want to lose that. When Levi’s hand grabbed a fistful of your shirt, you let go of the past and looked at the reality before you. It was no longer the four of you and they were not happy.

“We have you, Levi. We have you.” You struggled internally, keeping your own tears back. This too, would pass.

 

~~

 

Armin straightened the calendar with a delicate tug to one side. “That will have to do for now. No one is coming out to fix it at this hour.”

Eren was looking at the dent hidden behind all the dates that he and Levi had been together. His emotions twisted around in him like some pit full of snarling beasts. “He won’t come back until it’s fixed. I need to get it fixed A-sap.”

“He said that?” Armin sounded doubtful.

“Didn’t need to.” Eren knew Levi had left as a temporary measure. He would come back and Eren needed to do everything he could to make that happen, sooner. The wall needed to be fixed.

“The wall isn’t why he left Eren.” Armin was using his therapist voice. Eren pushed down his knee jerk ire at the tone.

“I know that,” he snapped, anyways.

“No you don’t. You decided to hang a calendar over the evidence of your lost temper.” Armin answered Eren’s anger with the calmness that years of friendship had forged. It knocked the fire right out of Eren.

“I love him,” Eren whispered.

“And he loves you.” Armin rested his hand on Eren’s shoulder. “But maybe love isn’t enough, this time.”

Any strength Eren possessed collapsed under that truth. He grabbed on to Armin, trying desperately not to get washed away in his grief. Armin held him, an immovable rock as the flood came. Eren gasped and sobbed, tears blending in with the snarls.

“Is it over?” Eren asked with the fragility of a child asking after flying reindeer.

“If I said yes, would you be relieved as well as sad?” Armin spoke low, right into Eren’s ear.

Eren could not answer. It hurt too much. It was too awful. He could not bear to say yes.

 

~~

 

Levi was a shadow as he crept back to the bedroom. Armin and Eren were passed out on the couch, tv on but volume low. He grabbed as many of his clean suits as the first duffle he found could hold. Everything else he needed had a spare in his workout duffle.

He stopped to look at his sleeping boyfriend. He looked so sweet. Levi toyed with picking him up and tucking him in bed. Instead he move his phone and its alarm close enough to wake him in an hour. Armin blinked, smiling weakly, his renaming silent speaking volumes.

Levi noticed the new placement of the calendar and felt a stab in his chest. He took the calendar off the wall, Armin watching from his place on the couch. The dent was deeper than he remembered. Levi looked at the wall a moment longer before putting the calendar back.

“Need a ride home, Doc?” Levi whispered over his shoulder.

Armin nodded, getting up with a stretch. That couch really was a nightmare to sleep on. Levi handed the filled duffle bag to Armin. He grabbed Eren’s phone and effortlessly lifted the sleeping man. Levi carried Eren to their bed, tucking him in and putting his phone on its charger. Levi gave him a gentle kiss him on the forehead. Somehow, it felt like goodbye.

Levi left the room feeling torn in half. He wanted to stay. He knew he needed to leave. Going out of the apartment felt strange this time. Some part of him felt like he was leaving his home for the last time. He locked the deadbolt, securing Eren inside, safe and sound.

He let the pain linger only a moment, shaking it off like a dog shaking off water. He walked with Armin down to Mike’s SUV.

The borrowed vehicle somehow made Levi feel better than his own would.

“You think Eren will be able to work with me?” Levi was more worried about how work would be after the long night.

“Long as you both try to keep it about work, definitely.” Armin was a pleasantly upbeat, if not a little too plucky for Levi.

“Good. This is shitty enough without us fucking up our work lives as well.” Levi relaxed a little. “If we can just last until the weekend, we can really talk then.”

Armin nodded.

Levi dropped off Armin and went back to the apartment he would be staying in for the foreseeable future. Two more days. Then he and Eren would deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, life has been a bit rough. I hope to get back in a rhythm again soon and more updates will follow (much more to my normal quality and frequency). Love all of you and thank you for giving my efforts a read!


	7. Soap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace for feelings. Kinda good, kinda sad, kinda like life.

Eren woke up early and went for a morning run for the first time in three months. It was brisk and refreshing... and tore his heart clean in two. Levi had stayed out of the apartment for the rest of the work week. It was only two days but Eren felt so much more like himself. It was awful to think, but he was happier.

Eren wanted to see Levi, see if they just needed a little space to heal, or if it was really just over. Eren resolved to call Levi as soon as he got home. The long run would be wrapping up around the time Levi normally got up. As Eren neared the end of the course, home on the horizon, he kept going.

Another lap was started instead.

 

~~

 

Levi could hear the others rousing for the day. They were not being noisy, they were, as usual, naturally quiet. Levi watched the light move on the ceiling, fully awake but not getting up just yet. The remainder of the work week had left him feeling refreshed. He hated to admit how much better he felt, just getting space from Eren.

“Mike ZACH-A-RIAS! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Levi heard (F/N) shouting from the bathroom. “It was ‘never used once’ new. Nearly twenty bucks worth of soap down the damn drain!”

Levi peeked over the back of the couch toward the sound of the coming quarrel.

Mike was in the kitchen, rolling his eyes. “It was rose. We agreed nothing floral except the lavender. Do you know how many hours it took to _get_ that smell down the drain?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have dumped my stupidly expensive soap down the drain then? Maybe? I thought I made it clear it wasn’t okay to just do that!” She stormed into the kitchen, towel the only thing she had on.

“Wanted to recycle the bottle instead of just throwing it out. Thought you wanted me to recycle. What was wrong with those other two? That lavender one was subtle. Really nice. Could even still smell you under it.” Mike was trying to look sincerely apologetic, but failed as a smirk tugged one side of his mouth.

“I’m serious Mike! Not funny!” She was glaring daggers at him. “They were out. I looked for that cedar, woodsy one too but it was also out. They weren’t expecting more for at least a week, maybe two. I need to shower sooner than that,” she growled at him through clenched teeth.

Mike crossed his arms over his chest, humor draining from his face, his own jaw setting. “You thought I should have to endure that _stink_ permeating my whole world for weeks? I figured you’d be glad I at least recycled the bottle this time.”

Her eyes widened as Mike tried to make light of his trespass, even as he drew a line in the sand. Levi mentally inventoried his own soaps and wondered if he should offer up his nearly unscented wash. It had a smell a little like cloves, but it was faint and normally faded by the time he was dressed. Before Levi could offer the olive branch, (F/N) walked up to Mike, rose up on her toes, and had Mike lean down with a tug to the collar of his shirt. She kissed the tip of his nose, once she could reach.

“Sorry I punched you in the face with flowers. Your head still hurting?” Mike gave a shrug that said yes but that he did not want to make a big deal about it. “Sorry. I really thought it was so subtle. Seemed that way when I was in the shop. Just, really, can you please tell me before I’m _getting_ _in_ the shower? Please?” She tugged at her towel for emphasis.

Mike playfully started running his hand up her leg, dipping his finger tips under the edge of the towel. Levi went still, eyes widening as an ambiguity erupted in his chest. He wanted them to keep going, wanted to bask in them making up. He also could not stand to see such an intimate moment between two people that were not his. All the same, he could not look away.

“It’s the weekend. We can go find yet a another soap option. Not like we had other plans for the day. Or you could use my stuff. Or, maybe Levi will share his nice, subtlety scented, body wash with you?” Mike was helping hold her towel on as he glanced over at Levi on the couch.

Levi dipped down in a useless attempt to hide that he was watching the whole exchange. “She can use my wash. It’s already in the shower.” Levi was proud of how his voice held none of his conflicting feelings.

He peeked back over the edge of the couch to see two very different reactions. Mike looked almost smug, hand vanished from sight under her towel. She looked embarrassed, right down to her bare toes. She swatted away Mike’s all too flirtatious hand and quickly walked back to the bathroom.

She paused at the door, “Thanks Levi. I’ll be taking you up on the offer.” The door closed before Levi could say anything.

“She really is cute when she isn’t wearing clothes, isn’t she?” Mike asked with a huge, good natured, grin on his face.

Levi swallowed before answering, eyes dropping a little because it had not escaped his notice that Mike was completely right. “Yeah. She is.”

“It’s alright to appreciate her. I won’t get mad.” There was a playfulness in Mike’s voice that brought Levi back to looking over the back of the couch.

“I’d get jealous of guys talking about how lovely she is. Especially in nothing but a towel.” Levi was not sure why he felt he had to point it out, but he did.

“So would I, normally. Guess I just don’t mind _you_ appreciating her. Any plans for the day?” Mike changed the subject, much to Levi’s relief.

“Avoiding Eren like the plague. Beyond that, I’m open.” Levi let his arms hang over the back of the couch. It would be the first day where he did not have to see Eren.

“Wanna go soap shopping? Not sure I can convince her to just use your stuff and I‘m pretty sure she will kill me in my sleep if I don’t get her a replacement. Today.”

“She is welcome to mine. We can go by my favorite shop if she wants something of her own. Never realized how much that stuff got to you. My other products don’t bother you, do they?” Levi hoped he had not been torturing the giant all those times he had used their shower after a workout.

“I like your stuff. The clove is very subtle and I like the musk of the patchouli in your cologne. I think she likes it too. Maybe we can go get her a bottle of that body wash? They don’t run out very often, do they?”

“Not that I’ve ever encountered. They have always been well stocked in all the supplies I normally get.” Levi made his way to the kitchen. Seeing that the kettle was already heating he started on the coffee.

“You’ll have to talk to him eventually, you know.” Mike was digging through the fridge when he spoke, words gentler for it.

“Just not today.” Levi felt good and he wanted to enjoy it a little longer before he had to confront his situation with Eren.

Mike only hummed, letting it go.

 

~~

 

Coming out of the bathroom, you decided to ask Levi about his soap. You had always liked it on him, though mostly you only caught a whiff when he used the shower at your place after working out with Mike. If Mike liked it too, it was a solid contender. Entering the kitchen was like walking into a wall. The silence between the men was palpable.

“Everything alright?” You asked from the breakfast bar, not going closer to either in case you needed to take sides. Mike being your boyfriend did not automatically make him right. It did get him points, but his dumping out your body wash without telling you, for a second time, had lost him an equal number.

“Hm?” Mike was focusing hard on whatever he was preparing on the stove.

“I’m thinking too hard and he is trying to cook that omelette au fromage with his mind powers, or some shit.”

“Omelette? We had stuff for omelettes?” You tried to mentally inventory the fridge. There had not been that many eggs and you were pretty sure there was no cheese currently in the apartment.

“Crepes. Levi is just being difficult.”

“I thought you were French, _Ackerman_. Don’t you know the difference between the two?” You jabbed at Levi’s pride of heritage for busting your sweetheart’s notably superior cooking chops.

“I do. Not sure he does.” Levi handed you a cup of coffee, already prepared to your preference.

You took a sip and nearly died of bliss. Levi had some inhuman tea and coffee crafting skills. He made the elixir of the divine, mana from heaven. “Thanks, Levi,” you purred.

“I could have made it.” Mike sounded indignant.

“Of course you could have, babe.” Your tone said you clearly knew he had not. You would have felt worse for piling on with Levi, but the way the smaller of the men in the kitchen stood up straighter confirmed he needed the praise.

Levi placed a mug by Mike as well, peace offering steaming and in reach. Mike took a sip and moaned rapturously at the taste. If Levi could have beamed any brighter, the sun would have dimmed. It hurt your heart a little to see Levi coming back to life, after not having noticed how low he had been. It was like realising, only after someone was getting better, just how sick they actually were.

Mike was stealing a looking at you, his own expression mirroring yours. He was locked down preparing the attention demanding food so you walked over and gave a quick kiss to your beau. You kept it chaste and he let you. Levi tutted, speaking before either of you could snark at him for giving you a hard time over such an innocent kiss.

“You don’t have to tone down your affection just because I’m here. Don’t fuck on the table. You’ll spill my tea. Pretty sure he’ll burn the omelettes, to boot. But, I just mean, don’t hold back on my account. I’ve never minded before, right?” Levi had as much of a contented smile as that stoic mask ever got.

Mike pulled you into a real kiss, deep and needy. His hands on you were all that kept you standing, bones melting under his attention. He was quick about it, stove not letting him have much time between actions.

“Better.” Levi critiqued, cup of tea in hand as he went to take up a seat at the dining table.

A familiar ringtone came from Levi’s phone by the couch. You all knew it was Eren. Levi did not even move to look at his phone.

Mike must have sensed your intentions because he took hold of your hips, keeping you from going and answering the device yourself. It was childish how Levi was avoiding talking to Eren. Work was civil but strained. Two days of ‘work only’ interactions had you worried Levi thought he could just do this for the foreseeable future and not even address the situation with Eren. The three of you worked together. Levi was not allowed to just ghost on the relationship.

“Let _them_ work out _their_ issues.” Mike sniped down your plot of intervention before it had even formed.

“They aren’t working it out. They aren’t even talking.” You tried the old ‘talking about Levi while he was sitting well within earshot’ trick. Maybe it would be enough to goose him.

“Not your call.” Mike kissed your cheek before returning to cooking.

You joined Levi at the table, your lips pursed. Levi was ignoring your comment, nose in the middle of a book you had not seen him reading once before now. It was one of the most demanding reads you owned. There was no way he could be half way through it already. You opened your mouth, call of bullshit on the tip of your tongue.

“No.” Mike had his back to you but still managed to know he needed to dissuade you from confronting Levi. You glared at the back of his head but stayed quiet.

You openly pouted for a moment before completely giving up on being a catalyst for your friend. “So, I like your soap. It’s really nice. You think you could show us where you get it? Maybe today?”

“Nothing I’d rather do.” Levi continued to read the same page, not even bothering to fake moving on to the next.

You could feel Mike looking at you, even without turning. You swallowed down your wanting to offer up some other ideas of things Levi should want to do with his day. “Thanks. It’ll be fun.”

“Good girl.” Mike mused from his place over the stove.

“Careful. I know where you live. I even have a key.” You huffed in defeat.

“What? I thought you had a praise kink.” Mike spoke with a huskiness that dripped in lewd meaning.

Levi looked over the book he was shielded behind. “Oh? She does, does she?”

You looked from one to the other, feeling thoroughly out of your depth.

“Yep. Greedy for it.” Mike actually had the nerve to sound like he was giving Levi pointers.

“Hm. I’ll have to remember that.” You could almost see Levi making the mental note.

You stayed quiet, coffee being the only thing you could safely give your attention to. You could not help but notice how both of them enjoyed talking like they were sharing you. You knew better than to think anything would ever come of it, but it still tugged up at the corners of your mouth.

 

~~

 

Eren was leaning on the door when they returned, soaps galore now in Levi’s possession. Mike had bought her a bottle of soap to replace what he had dumped out, along with a few gifts to make up the difference in price. It was hard for Levi to not feel like his happy bubble got popped by Eren. He wanted relief in seeing his sweetheart to rush in, like it used to.

It did not.

“You guys want to come in? Or you want the car? Still warm after all.” Mike held up his keys as he offered two options of neutral ground.

Eren looked away. It was going to be up to Levi to guide this. That yielding hit Levi like lightening. He walked over to the brunette and pulled him in to a rough kiss. Levi trapped him against the door, tongue forced between startled lips. When the support of the door gave way from Mike’s opening it, Levi kept them both standing. He walked them in but did not ease up in his trying to devour Eren whole.

The youngest just went where Levi led. It was all greedy hands and heat and Levi was glad they were in the living room of his best friends’ place because he was seconds away from tearing Eren’s clothing off. It was an impulse that he had to grab ahold of and stop. This was not the part of their relationship that had problems.

The bedroom door closed and the pair were left alone. Levi hated them for it, in a way. It made it easier to put off saying what he had figured out. Eren was watching him, pouting lips begging to be captured again. Levi bit his own lip, drawing blood in his effort to squelch his lust.

“Your bleeding.” Eren had his eyes going wide.

“Had to stop myself somehow. Got overzealous. It’ll heal.” Levi could feel the slight trickle before Eren dabbed at his chin with a handkerchief that looked like Levi’s. Levi sighed as he let Eren clean up the red.

“I... I don’t know how to start. Do you?” Eren looked at the blood stained cloth like it held some secret message that might now appear.

“Are you happy? Now? Today?” Levi charged forward. It had hurt so badly to see it but that would not make it any less true.

“Yes.” Eren’s bottom lip trembled.

“Me too.” Levi took Eren’s hand in his. “I love you. I really, truly, love you. But that is not where our problem is. Is it.” Levi tried to use his years more of experience that he had over Eren to put a confidence in his words. Even as his heart was breaking, his world falling into a state of flames that had him wanting to scream or cry, he pushed. He wanted to support the idiot he had given his heart to, even as he took it back.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to love anyone like I love you, Levi. I can’t fathom it. This feeling is yours. Only yours.” Eren’s emerald eyes were shining, hand clutching his chest.

It made Levi’s heart soar in relief to hear Eren say that. “No, I don’t think we will. That’s pretty great, isn’t it?”

“What?” Eren was too confused to cry.

“Love, being in love, is unique to the person you feel it for. Like all the stories we will have. If you see a movie with someone you had seen with me first, it will be different. Yes, it’s the same movie, but the experience is different. Unique. That is true of love too. You will never love anyone like you love me. But you _will_ love again.”

Eren buckled under Levi’s certainty. The tears started to stream and it was Levi that grabbed him and held him tight.

“I love you. Probably won’t ever stop. That is why I need to go. I can’t stand to stop you from being happy. It hurts too much.” Levi kissed Eren’s temple, his cheek, and took his lips even as the copper taste came back. Eren cried into the kiss, pulling on Levi in a frantic way. “Don’t worry. You’ll figure it out. You will be loved.”

Eren nodded, his own grief mellowing as Levi held him just as close as he ever had. “You can keep the apartment, if you want. I’ll move out.” Levi offered because he knew how much Eren liked the area.

“Is it alright?” Eren looked worried.

“Tch, I can stay here if it is just impossible to find a place. They already offered. I think it is better for both of us if I don’t ... linger.” Levi could not help but think of the supportive words of his friends when he used the selected word.

“I guess I agree with you. I just, it’s over. _We_ are over.” Eren managed to sound calm even as he swallowed hard.

“As a couple. I think some time and space would do us a world of good. I hope... I do hope we can stay friends. I’m not good with people. Friends are easier for me to lose than make. You think, maybe you-“

“Friends for life, Levi. We are friends. For life.” Eren seemed to take as much comfort from those words as Levi felt.

“Wanna help me pack then get dinner?” Levi was not sure it was really a good idea but he wanted to keep Eren close, just a little longer.

“The four of us,” Mike interjected from the doorway of the bedroom.

“Yeah. Yeah, we can do that. Uh, should I call Armin? Do you think?” Eren looked like he was feeling guilty about even thinking it.

“Tch. Idiot. He‘s your best friend. Why shouldn’t you call him?” Levi had the memory of Armin’s reaction to his earlier playful jab come back. For a second Levi wondered if Eren was thinking about Armin in a different way than just his best friend. Looking at Mike, Levi nodded, hardening his resolve. “You should definitely call him.”

Levi really looked at Eren, tear stained and disheveled, and felt certain. Someday, that brat would be loved, and it would last forever. It just would not be by him.


	8. Lancelot

The weekend had blurred back into the workweek faster than Levi had wanted. Seven days had rushed by since the breakup, five workdays of no real significance. They had worked pleasantly with each other. No clenching of the chest, misting of tears, at least on Levi’s part. It was a bit annoying really because it left Levi feeling pressed to get his own place, to move on, faster than he was. The duo he was shacked up with left him feeling safe, accepted, comfortable. If he did not act soon, he might lose his drive to leave at all.

Their morning workout finished, Mike was letting him shower first. A consideration to Levi’s cleanliness habits that he genuinely appreciated. It was just the two of them in the flat. Where (F/N) had gone was not told to him and he did not want to ask in case he was over stepping. Levi was starting to feel insecure in his staying, worrying about having lapsed on his welcome. Nothing they said made him think that, it was just a thought looping through his head because of past relationships. He knew he was hard to live with.

Mike was finishing up some push-ups, shirt abandoned, when Levi finished cleaning up and exited the bathroom. Mike’s slightly tanned and well defined musculature had a light sheen of sweat in the morning light. Levi had that niggling feeling crawl in but before he let it become anything he could name he pushed it away. He really had to find his own place.

“You mind helping me give a once over to some potential apartments?” Walkthroughs often benefited from having an objective view present.

“Sure. I’m free today. Got many lined up?” Mike had a mellow smile take over his expression, towel used to wipe down even when his next stop was the shower. He would also help by being a calming influence for Levi.

“Not a lot. Short list. Just gonna take some quick peeks and hopefully get something lined up to move into by the first.” It was weeks away, but it felt fast approaching.

“Sure. Let me wash up and we can go. (F/N) has some art class, book, uh, thing that she is doing for the day so it’ll just be us.”

“... ‘Art class book thing’. You are a really attentive boyfriend.” Levi had one eyebrow up as he wondered if Mike really even knew where (F/N) was.

“She told me about it like three months ago. I’m proud of myself for remembering without her reminding me.” Mike looked full of that pride, shoulders squared, head held high.

Levi shook his head in mock exasperation. “‘Art class book thing’ hardly counts as remembering.” Levi entered the kitchen to start some tea. They would have enough time for a cup before heading out.

“If you think keeping track of the chaos between that woman’s ears is so easy, teach me oh master. I can hardly keep track of her when she’s in the flat.”

“Tch, hurry up. Tea’ll be ready before you at this rate.” Levi dropped the argument when he recalled he had been told about the bookbinding class, while at work, not two days ago. He looked out from his glass house and tried to hide the stones before Mike could take aim.

“You really need to work on relaxing, Levi. You’ll run yourself ragged before you’re forty at this rate. Want you to be around for your midlife crisis. I’m really curious how it’ll manifest.” Mike chuckled as he cut off any retort from Levi by closing the bathroom door.

“Who says I have to wait til I’m forty?” Levi growled at the kettle since no one else was around.

 

~~

 

Helping Levi pick an apartment had sounded like an easy task. Just go with him on a few viewings and make sure he did not miss anything important. Mike closed his eyes and massaged his temples. The supposed short list of ‘quick peeks’ kept getting longer. Mike half thought Levi was just trying to get invited to live with them. Two more awful viewings and he would, just to make it all stop. Mike would happily accept his girlfriend’s wrath over not being in the loop if it spared him doing much more of this.

Each place had been worse than last. Several had weird smells that Mike did not want to have clinging to Levi. Most had blatant code violations that anyone should have refused to live with. So far nothing had been acceptable enough to even go on a ‘maybe’ list. It was hard to find a nice place for a single on a budget, but Mike was starting to wonder if Levi was even looking in his actual price range.

Mike knew his place was a steal for a bachelor, especially back when he nabbed it, a few years ago. Mike had found the place with the help of his boss. The man also happened to be his college roommate and first ex boyfriend. They had managed to stay close friends, unlike any of Mike’s past girlfriends. Something that was actually fine with Mike.

(F/N) tried not to, but she sometimes got jealous. It made her act very insecure and Mike could not blame her. She was better about men, more assured in her not having to compete with them. Women made her nervous. Mike knew, that of her five previous relationships, four had cheated on her. Mike could not blame her for the fear of his doing it. She had trusted them, and they betrayed her. How could she trust herself about trusting him?

When he was younger he would have taken it personal that she could not just believe him. Now he understood it was not even him she did not trust. She did trust him. It was her trusting _herself_ for trusting him that left her in knots. He hated her ex’s for ever having made such a doubt in her. She would feel the echo of it the rest of her life. On the upside, Mike had every intention of not only helping her feel justified in trusting him, but making sure no one ever had the opportunity to hurt her like that again. He would keep her heart safe and sound, for as long as she would let him.

Levi came out of the current viewing’s bathroom looking as if he had seen horrors in the tiny wash closet. It was a hat box of an apartment. Small for even Levi to live in alone. Louis would have found it cramped and he would probably enjoy an actual hat box.

“There is a smell in that corner that I don’t think there is enough bleach in the world to get it out. Also that light fixture is falling out. Oh, and there is stagnant water pooled around the dishwasher.” Mike had not even needed to walk around the studio apartment to notice all of the listed flaws. It had been obvious from the front door, which Mike suspected could not be opened all the way if Levi somehow got a full size mattress into the place.

“Thanks for your time but I think you should cleanse this place with fire and sanctify the ashes with holy water. Whatever shit is in that toilet can only be from hell.” Levi shuddered and started for the door. The landlord only looked at them in shock. He must not have been used to getting honesty about the cause of a potential renter’s disinterest.

Taking the stairs several at a time, Mike was eager to get out of the building before anything could happen, like it caving in on them. “Please tell me we are going to a better part of town for the next one? You cannot seriously make so much less than (F/N) that you need to stay in a place like that.”

“Did you ever _go_ to (F/N)’s place? It was shit wrapped in crap even with the rent control and her moving in forever ago.” Levi was keeping up without trying.

“It was small, and needed paint. A bit of maintenance... And maybe some of the exterior needed work.” Mike shook his head in defeat. “Fine, yes I asked her to move in three days after I saw the place.”

Levi smirked. “Look, there has to be an apartment I can afford, on my own, that doesn’t have any code violations. I’m not asking for a lot.”

“You really that opposed to a roommate?” Mike was surprised Levi did not know anyone that might want a roommate as financially stable as him. He seemed happy enough living with them, lack of his own room aside.

“Have you not noticed how it is living with me?” Levi was looking at Mike in disbelief.

“Yeah, you make great coffee and keep everything _immaculate_. I’d keep you if I had somewhere to put you.” Mike enjoyed Levi’s company and it helped out in more ways than just keeping it clean.

“Sorry to be staying so long. I know you didn’t-“

“That’s not what I meant. You should have more actual personal space if you are gonna live with us. Not having your belongings stuffed in the corner, trapped on constant display. The cat has more privacy than you.” Mike gave a lopsided smile. “I would enjoy living with you if I had the choice. Thing is we have another six months on our lease. Otherwise we could just find a place for the three of us.”

“You wouldn’t find it awkward? You and (F/N) are getting pretty serious, I thought.”

“You’re fine. When you’re around it feels kind of like when you aren’t. Er, what mean-“ Mike cleared his throat under the icy side-eye of Levi- “You don’t feel like a guest, you feel like you belo-“ he caught himself- “are our roommate.”

Mike used his longer legs to put a bit of distance between them. Mike knew he had been too close to saying too much. He liked Levi, his girl did too. It had come up one night over drinks, a few too many drinks, exactly how much. At the time Levi was head over heels for Eren and it had made the conversation purely speculative. Now, if it were not for concerns about Levi’s emotional stability, they could have at least breached the subject. The three of them as a proper romantic threesome. Mike was not really sure Levi would even be interested, but he felt their friendship could survive the question.

Currently Levi was not in a good headspace for that kind of demand on his emotions, though. Having one sweetheart was hard enough. Balancing two took a stability of self as much as effort from those involved. Levi needed to find himself again before he could look to finding a place with them. So a new apartment was a good option, maybe one with a six month lease.

“If you’re gonna lead the way you need to know where we are going. The car is in the other direction.” Levi was a bland shout from the door Mike was power walking away from.

“I knew that. I was just ...pacing. Forgot that, even with your tiny legs, you‘re fit enough that you keep up easily.” Mike tried to distract from the topic he wanted to drop with feigned indignity about poor navigation.

“Backhanded complements are still complements, old man.” Levi struck at their age gap in retaliation for the backhanded part.

“Don’t worry, when you grow up...” Mike let the glare between them turn playful.

“Too many shitty apartments. We need to shake this crap off or we’ll be at each other’s throats before dinner.” Levi was looking at his phone, scrolling through more listings.

“Let’s call it a day before we burn out and you move into a barrel just because it has WiFi and a smoke detector that actually works.” Mike did not like how many of the apartments had been so far from livable.

“A working smoke detector? I clearly could not afford that barrel.” Levi locked his phone and tucked it away. “You’re right, though. Food and drinks. Maybe a lot of drinks.”

Mike weighed out if he thought Levi was looking to let loose or drown his sorrows. Deciding the worst that could happen either way was a risk of saying too much with hangovers all around, Mike nodded.

“Let’s get the girl and walk to that one restaurant you two like. From there it’s a short hop to that new bar. No cars means we can all get trashed.”

“Sure you can risk a hangover? You have that weird meeting in the morning even if the rest of the day is off.” Levi seemed to be rethinking the entire decompress because of Mike’s limitations.

Mike sincerely hoped it would be a night of them all just unwinding. Levi really seemed to need it. “I’ll be fine. The boss is our age. He won’t mind my having a life outside the office, long as I am fully functional in the office.”

“We can call it early. You just say the word.” Levi sounded like he was telling himself as much as Mike.

“Right.” Mike knew that offer would last only as long as Levi’s sobriety.

 

~~

 

Levi kept to heel with (F/N) as the cool night drew in around them. Mike was a pace behind, ear to his phone as a work issue was dealt with during the walk to the bar. Mike promised to leave any additional problems after this one until tomorrow.

Dinner had been nice, everyone having a favorite dish done to perfection. Levi had waited to start drinking. If the night was to end with dinner, he would be more agreeable for it. As long as he had not started up yet, he could easily be talked into skipping the bar. Levi and (F/N) were not the best influences on each other when it came to moderation. Mike would have had an up hill battle with two people that fought dirty when buzzed.

Mike stopped walking to snarl into his phone. The dressing down the department head was delivering over the phone would need a minute to get shaken off, so they kept walking. Mike’s annoyed pause did slow the pair ahead of him to a crawl, though. They waited at the corner, half a block up from Mike and his frustrated hand gestures to the heavens.

“Hel-lo gorgeous. On your way to the Scout’s Reprieve? Why not let me buy you a drink.” The guy looked at her like it was only reasonable she be jumping at the opportunity to get a drink with him.

“Does that ever actually work?” (F/N) was incredulous.

“You blind? She already has a fucking date.” Levi took (F/N)’s hand and held it up. Protective irritation was making him want to chase the other man off, even if he was not her actual boyfriend. He was still, kind of, her date.

“Ha! Didn’t even see you there. Someone as _small_ as you doesn’t really count as a date though. Not when she has a man like me available.” The intonation made it a double entendre and an insult. “I’m Lance, my friends call me Lance-a- _lot_.”

“Why in the world would you boast about being a player to a woman you are trying to snatch away from her date?” (F/N) was trying to hold back her laughter. Levi did not find the situation nearly as amusing.

“What’s so funny?” Mike stepped in close behind them. He draped one arm over his girl’s shoulder, the other went around Levi’s waist. Mike gave just enough room that Levi could keep her hand, rather than stepping between them.

“Lance-a-lot here was trying to compete with you two for my attention by playing up how much sex he gets with people that aren’t me. Like I’m supposed to be care.” She let a giggle come in at the end.

Mike shook his head, leaning down just enough to kiss her temple. “Lance... a-lot. Right. A guy that thinks he has a magic dick. Assumes he can even hold a candle to either of us. Let alone _both_. You know what they say about someone who assumes, don’t you Lance?” Mike hunched enough to rest his chin on top of Levi’s head, smug look speaking volumes.

“Tch, judging me by my height, not my shoe size. I won’t even get into skill. And look at that stupid face he’s making? Did you even look at us before you started talking like you could replace us?” Levi put his hand over Mike’s that was wrapped around him.

“Really not sure he could keep up. He doesn’t look half as fit as you two, and with there only being the one of him? Most likely a total waste of a night. Doubt he could get me off even once. Why don’t you go pick up a single that doesn’t have any better options. Let alone _two_.” (F/N) was more a baring of teeth than smile.

“You, and them, are...” He blinked a few times then turned and left in the direction he had come from, changing his destination to avoid the people he had just provoked.

“Idiot.” Levi dropped her hand. “Sorry I got so-“

“Possessive? Of _my_ girlfriend?” Mike did not let go of Levi as he started with the chop busting.

“Don’t bully him just because you were late coming to my rescue.” (F/N) was grinning at Levi.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Levi felt the blush blooming under his skin. As the heat started to creep up, it started feeding on itself, making it get exponentially worse. He was sure he was going red, embarrassment threatening to swallow him whole.

“No, this day and age, a jerk like that might not have taken my no as an answer. He was clearly nothing like you two. My interest was not actually something he was interested in.” (F/N) sounded a little sad about it.

“Yeah, thanks Levi. I know (F/N) can take care of herself, but sometimes it’s better to show how she has people that have her back. Not sure he was the worst kind of scum, but I’d rather we not find out.” Mike squeezed Levi a little tighter.

“All men are pigs, even us.” Levi started to sulk, his own possessive behaviors, though intended as protective, were taking on a different light in the retrospect of the encounter.

“I’m yours to help, to defend, Levi. It’s when a person is ignoring my words that they are stepping on me. You and Mike were backing me up. In a perfect world I wouldn’t need it. The world is far from perfect.” She snatched Levi’s hand back up. “Even though you aren’t my boyfriend, that doesn’t mean you aren’t still my friend. Friends look out for each other, keep each other safe. You aren’t a bad guy for trying to help me.” Her voice held an urgency, a pleading, in trying to get him to see the difference.

“Let me get the first round. We could all use a drink after that dick soured the mood.” Mike rubbed his chin on Levi’s head before releasing him to continue their stroll.

Levi had to look at the street as they walked, his heart was thundering. He could not stand looking at either of them. He was thinking about all sorts of things that had been said to him over the years. It was a short walk that left Levi wishing it was a little longer. He was not even close to done with his introspection when they arrived. He held her hand until they were seated at a table. Mike went to order, leaving them alone for a moment.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know if a person likes me?” Levi felt lost in his being single again. Mixed signals, confusing feelings, an unwillingness to ruin a great set of relationships, was all a cacophony of emotions in his head. Meeting new people was Levi’s greatest weakness. It was (F/N) that got Eren to even notice him. He did not just need a wingman, he needed a whole wing-team.

“It hasn’t changed, really. Maybe try approaching someone sitting alone? Makes it easier to get a read on them?” (F/N) looked sympathetic.

“Mike asked to get both of us a drink and didn’t get chased off.” Levi could not see a difference between that and what Lance had just done, even as he knew there was one.

“Are we actually complaining that I got the first round? You are welcome to get as many rounds as you like if it’s bothering you.” Mike looked worried instead of playful. Lance had soured the mood but Levi was sure he was the one ruining it.

Levi realized his scowl must have been too obvious and tried to pull back his emotions, instead taking up his comfortable blank mask. He hated having people worrying about him. He was fine. He could handle anything, by himself.

“Maybe you shouldn’t get right back on the horse? Remember what it’s like to be just Levi?” She ignored Mike’s question.

“Huh?” Mike looked clueless about the subject of the conversation.

“I was asking how I’m supposed to meet someone when offering to buy them a drink seems so... disgusting.” Levi only fidgeted with his glass, first sip yet to be taken.

“Try checking for interest before offering?” Mike looked like he was trying to do an impossible math equation in his head.

“It’s not the offering to buy a drink, Levi.” (F/N) looked at her sweetheart like he was truly thick. “It’s what you act like in waiting for a response. You and Mike would respect the answer. Lance clearly would not. You are nothing like him.” (F/N) reached out to put her hand over Levi’s.

“You’ll see it in movies, on shows, the guy just... He oozes _confidence_. Like he knows she wants him. Then she laps it up like milk and honey.” Levi sneered at the thought.

“Please tell me you can tell the difference between reality and fiction?” (F/N) asked in horror.

Levi could only look at her in confusion. Was he really so wrong about what women thought was desirable, romantic even? Why would it be a part of a romantic cliche if no one liked it?

“It is all well and good to dream about flying, jumping up into the sky to soar away like a bird. It is another to jump off a sheer mountain cliff.”

“I’m not fucking stupid. I know the difference between reality and fucking fiction.” Levi growled at her for addressing him like a child.

She only rolled her eyes. “You _just_ said you didn’t. In a romance story the hero knows exactly what the heroine wants, no talk needed. No misinterpretation possible. It is just so clear that whatever he wants to do is what she wants him to do. Not because anyone can really do that-“ She mock coughed around saying ‘patriarchal’. “It’s in the story because it is magical. Like how he will be perfect. Never do anything wrong. Or if he does fuck up, no matter how badly, she can just forgive and forget because ‘love conquers all’. Bullshit. Might as well ride unicorns.”

Mike boomed our a laugh as his girl spit rage and fire at romantic cliches. “More proof I am the romantic in this relationship. But what she said is true. Stories are just that, stories. They might have emotional truths to glean, advice to give, but it needs to be tempered by reality. Observing, listening, really knowing a person makes it easy to guess what is going on in their head. No one can ever know. Unless you are actually psychic, and-“ Mike gave Levi a serious look- “you’re not.

“We have to take each other at our words, here in the real world. I know my subjective truth, not you. You want to buy someone a drink? Offer and _listen_ for an answer. If they say no, let it be. They know what _they_ want, not _you_.” Mike was trying not to be too patronizing, but Levi’s mood had him bristling anyways.

“You met us by buying us drinks even when I wasn’t interested.” Levi was being petty but he felt indignant over his missing something so simple.

Of course in a romantic _fantasy_ the love interests would be best friends before they even said hello. Missing halves made whole at first sight. That was the poetry of soulmates, being built to match each other, no effort needed. Looking at his closest friends he could see the difference. Real love required effort. The trick was the effort felt like it was not taxing at all, it just felt like caring. Levi did not like having such an obvious truth slip by him.

“At my offer you said, and I quote, ‘Whatever, big ass tree.’ It was more like a crass maybe. Figured there was a good chance you would take the free drinks and run but _one_ of you two was actually interested in my company.” Mike smiled playfully, showing Levi he was going to be in a good mood regardless.

(F/N) was just shaking her head. “And now you two are such good friends,” she said in a deadpan.

“Best.” Levi softened as his bad mood was ignored once it was clear there was nothing else to be done for it. Sometimes acceptance was the only course.

“Yeah. Don’t downplay our bromance.” Mike gave a grin that she answered with a chuckle.

She lifted her drink, “To friends, especially my two best.”

The three cups clinked together in the middle of the table. Levi took a first swig of his drink and relaxed a little more. For tonight, at least, he did not have worry about hypotheticals, about moving on, about learning to love a whole new person. He had the company of his two best friends. He did not need to think about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, conversational queries, critique (constructive helps the most but any is invited)... All is welcome. 
> 
> I'm so happy to be sharing my work with you. Thank you!


	9. Run Into You

Levi came out from the bathroom, fresh from his shower, to quite the sight. The pair he was staying with were being ridiculously cute. Mike had her in a bridal carry. She gave mock protests between fits of laughter as he lifted her with ease to bring various vulnerabilities into range of his snapping jaws. “What are you two up to?”

“Lifting weights?” Mike offered before a glare cut through his good humor.

“Saying it like that sounds like a request to be single, Zacharias.” (F/N) was using a look that chilled Levi to the bone, and he was not even the focus of it.

“Practicing for the future?” He shifted her around with a bit of a swing, letting her legs wrapped around his waist. “Like for later tonight?” Mike wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Levi only blinked at the blatant flirtation between them. “Nice save, if only you could deliver.” Levi felt guilty for his prolonged presence. He had been living with them for three weeks now, nearly a month. “You two must be plenty pent up.”

(F/N) jumped free of Mike’s hold and hid in their bedroom with a haste that nearly slammed the door. Levi looked after her in confusion for more than a few moments before Mike erupted into laughter.

“We aren’t pent up.” Mike offered, though the way he said it seemed to be inferring something different than their just not being interested.

Levi’s eyes widened as he put it together. “While I’m here? How the fuck... you what, wait until I’m asleep? I have insomnia! I stay up watching shit all the time.” Levi could not imagine having sex quietly enough for their flimsy bedroom door to hide it. He had to be asleep when they were enjoying each other.

“Actually when you are watching something noisy before sleeping, but you’ve been awake. Also there has...uh, wait. Am I crossing a line?” Mike tilted his head as he tried to read Levi’s expression.

“I’m not... I don’t mind. I don’t need the gritty details but, I guess I feel a little better knowing I wasn’t in the way of _that_.” Levi was mentally inventorying he feelings, trying to be sure it really was not something that bothered him.

“Yeah, it’s been fine. I mean, we try to be respectfully quiet, but I didn’t realize we had actually succeeded. Figured you knew and that was why you had the volume up.” Mike gave a languid shrug.

Levi smirked a little but swallowed it down. He was not brave enough to ask what had just occurred to him. Instead he took a baby step in that direction. “You two don’t have to be so quiet.”

Levi did not look to see how Mike took the statement. He went into the kitchen and started on morning preparations. It was the last day off before a hectic week of demanding projects was going to start for all three of them. After all the chores were done they could go out for one last night of debauchery. Levi could hardly wait.

 

~~

 

Armin looked at the pair of occupants of the table tucked in the corner of The Scout’s Reprieve. The woman and man sitting there seemed to be locked in an awkward silence. There was something to his being so tall and her shortness that made Armin feel like it was scene from some art house movie. Tall and dark, short and light, neither able to speak. Eren was tapping his foot in irritation on the foot hold of Armin’s chair. The blonde only half noticed. He was trying to read the nearly blank mask of Annie to assess her opinion of her date.

“She is harder to read than Mikasa.” Armin sounded about as happy as Annie looked.

“Tried to warm you this was not going to be a great behavioral study for you.” Eren tilted his head a little. “I think she is smiling. Mostly sure.”

“You can tell?”

“Dated Levi Ackerman for a year. I am a champ at reading blank face. That guy? That’s all you. I think he might be on the verge of passing out. Or liquefying. Is it heathy to sweat that much, Doc?” Eren was buzzed so he was getting cheeky. Armin did not mind Levi giving him the nickname of Doc, but he wished Eren would not sound so sarcastic when he said it.

“He is nervous. Very. It’s fine though. If she isn’t miserable we can let them try a bit... more... Uh, do you know that guy?”

A broad-shouldered brute of a man sat at the table with Annie and her date. Eren was up and at the table before this new guy could say more than hello.

“Everything alright here?” Eren was giving a none too friendly look to the newest addition to the table.

“Eren, this is Bert’s roommate. Sorry about him. He is a little overprotective of me.” Annie gave an almost-smile to Bertolt.

“Ah, the ex is still a friend huh? I’ve never been able to get that.” The blonde ox that apparently lived with Bertolt chuckled. “I’ve just never had a breakup that was on good terms.”

“You’re loss.” Eren growled his words without offering a correction to his identity.

“Eren and Annie are coworkers, not ex’s.” Armin clarified so that Annie would not have to. “Their good friends but actually Eren just recently split up with his boyfriend. It’s still a bit of a raw nerve.”

“ _Annie_ is most definitely not on good terms with her ex, Reiner. I told you that.” Bertolt was firm in his reprimand of his roommate. Armin was a little surprised, he had figured the tall man actively avoided confrontation.

Reiner’s eyes went wide as he put names to faces. “Oh, oh! Sh- oot.” He tried to not cuss now that the lady present had been identified as Bert’s date. “Sorry. Yeah, Bert mentioned. Ugh. You willing to give me a mulligan on that?”

Reiner stood up and offered his hand politely to Annie. “Hello. I’m Bert’s roommate, Reiner. He has told me all about you. Since I know he is a bit shy, I’ll just say I hope you noticed how much he likes you.”

Annie took his hand and gave it a firm shake that made the big man raise an eyebrow and grin. “Pleased to meet you Reiner. Bert has told me a lot about you. Maybe I should say warned me.”

Reiner started laughing and it sent the tension level back to zero. A chair was pushed out by Annie’s foot. She nodded to the chair, offering to have everyone join their table. Annie scooted closer to Bert to accommodate everyone fitting, maybe a little more than necessary even. Armin was happy to see it.

As the table filled to capacity Armin had his heart stall. Levi, Mike, and (F/N) had all just entered the bar. The couple was not a problem but Levi might be. Eren had yet to really process the breakup all the way, and seeing Levi relaxing might ruffle his feathers. Armin knew Eren was not interested in getting back together but that was not the same as being over him.

Armin excused himself from the table and went to try and run some preventative measures. If Levi got the wrong things said to him, it could ruin more than a few people’s nights.

“Hey, Levi?” Armin waved when he was a few paces away. Eren had warned him about Levi not taking sudden intrusions into his space well.

“Oh, hey Doc.” Levi was hard to read as ever. He seemed, softer might have been the best word but it was still wrong.

“Hey, could we talk a second? Just us?” Armin looked his apology to the pair he was shooing away.

“Find us when you’re done.” Mike squeezed Levi’s shoulder and drifted toward the bar.

“I feel I should warn you, Doc, we pregamed and I’m already pretty gone.” Levi seemed clear and articulate as ever. Armin never would have guessed Levi was already on the deep end of buzzed.

“That’s fine. I just wanted to warn you we were here, me, Eren, and Annie. She is on a date with this online friend of hers. Apparently they have been gaming together for over a year. Eren assures me they are really good.”

Levi blinked once, slowly. “Okay. So you two are here to make sure he isn’t some creep. That’s fine. Should I say-“

“No! Er, no. There was... I think you might be a sore subject for Eren right now. I wanted to make sure you knew we were here, but that maybe Eren wouldn’t be up to saying hi, just yet.”

“Ah. Right. I’ll try and give you all some space. He is fine talking with us. Or you if you want to say hi. I’m not gonna freak out on Eren for being in a bar, having a good time. Might if he striped and started dancing on a table. I feel that is just being a good friend though.”

“I agree, we need to not let him do that.” Armin wondered how probable that issue really was.

“Right, private dances only from that brat.” Levi nodded and turned to walk away. Armin stalled out a moment but shook the mental image away.

“Levi, are you really okay?” Armin could not read Levi at all. Mikasa was hard to read but Levi was near impossible.

“Not back to normal, but better than I have been in a long while. How’s he?”

“Not great. Better, but I really wish he would let some of his feelings out.” Armin looked over his shoulder to the table. He could see Eren was sitting a little too straight. He had seen who Armin was talking to.

“You seen if he won’t open up to you? That driveway of yours is magic.” Levi looked a little less pleased when he saw Eren reacting so badly to his presence. “Tch, he saw me and thats how he reacts?Shit. I’m not gonna bother you guys, but it won’t mess up our night if he comes and says hey. No pressure. They’ll understand either way.”

“Thanks Levi.” Armin smiled as he watched the stoic and possibly more intoxicated than he had realized man head to the wrong end of the bar. Armin just shook his head. They would all find each other eventually.

 

~~

 

Levi shook off the idea that Eren was here and tried to rally for having a good night. He hoped Eren would do the same. Work was about to be hell all around. His former beau deserved a good night out as much as anyone. They could just enjoy the good company of their friends. There was nothing wrong with socializing.

Levi looked down the bar, hoping to see Mike or (F/N), and instead saw a statue come to life. The chiseled features were those of an Adonis. Even his eyebrows, though substantial, were groomed to perfection. Levi only stared at those brows, his own furrowed in thought. How much time did that level of care demand? If he missed a day did they threaten to overtake his eyes like Mike’s bangs did?

Levi was being rude, and he half knew it, but completely did not care. Staring at this man’s eyebrows while trying to understand the demands of upkeep had consumed all of Levi’s alcohol laden functions. Even as the blonde turned to order a new drink, Levi allowed himself the trespass of tilting his head to try and keep watch, as if the brows might spring to life and entertain him. Only when the bartender presented a drink to him, did Levi have his attention pulled away.

The server gestured to the object of Levi’s observation. “Your drink‘s on him.”

Levi looked back to the eyebrows only to see the crystalline blue pools beneath them this time. They were alight with a smile. Levi had the air stolen from his lungs. He lifted his glass in silent gratitude, tongue coming back to life as the whiskey scorched a path down his throat. “Thanks.”

“Thought if you were going to spend your time watching me, I might as well enjoy your company.” The offered smirk infused a sly sparkle into those clear skies trapped as irises.

“It was rude to stare.” It was just a blunt statement. Levi could not feign guilt, he was too mesmerized by the man before him.

“I’ve been told my eyes can have that effect.” He was a charming offer of hand, that Levi accepted. “Erwin, Erwin Smith.”

“Eyebrows.” Levi corrected, rather than offer his own name. It was a slow blink that Levi used to break Erwin’s startled eye contact, one of said eyebrows arching ever so perfectly. “Shit. I mean, I’m Levi.”

“You were staring at my-“

“Erwin! I didn’t know you even knew how to get out of the office. Thought you lived in there. (F/N), this is my boss, Erwin Smith. Erwin, my girlfriend (F/N) (L/N). Huh, what are the odds.” Mike had a wide smile as he greeted his friend and coworker.

“Ah, The Boss, boss. It’s a pleasure to meet you Erwin. Stop tormenting my Mike.” Levi snickered as he listened to (F/N) say what she was thinking, just as he had. Maybe they should all slow down- as she went to steal Levi’s drink, he let her- or they could all just let loose.

Erwin only smiled and bowed his head, as if it had been a compliment. “Can’t. It is a part of my job description. Right after herding the cats I call employees part.”

Mike took a deep breath and sighed out through his nose. “I am going to have to wrangle both you _and_ Levi tonight, aren’t I?”

(F/N) finished off the drink that had been Levi’s. “Yep. Poor thing.” Her sympathetic smile morphed into a mischievous smirk too quickly to fool anyone.

“You need help with them? I can even up the teams,” Erwin offered.

“That would be great. Long as we keep feeding them drinks they won’t wander off. If we lose track of either... it’s bad.” Mike moved to put Levi and (F/N) between him and Erwin. “They won’t help us in this, either. They can be surprisingly clever when buzzed and egging each other on. Levi helped (F/N) into a tree once. I was worried I’d have to call the fire department to get her down.”

“She’s not a cat. I got her down again, easy. You worry too much. Big ass tree worrying about big ass trees. She was perfectly safe visiting with your family.” Levi had his elbows on the bar, back resting on the polished wood. Erwin was being kept in view as he closed ranks with (F/N). She had her eyes on Mike, allowing them to watch each other’s back. Her elbow rested against his as she mirrored his lean on the bar. The way Erwin grinned at the lines being drawn between them made Levi’s heart rate spike.

“So what are we drinking? This round is on me.” Erwin stood a little closer to Levi, invisible line of personal space crossed ever so slightly. Levi intentionally did not move away to reclaim it. Erwin noticed.

“Whatever was in that last one is the drink of the night, I figure.” Mike started to massage the nape of his girl’s neck, a gesture Levi knew made her feel safe.

“Whiskeys all around then. You’d best be able to work tomorrow, Zacharias.” Erwin had a hint of taunt in his smile.

“Says the light weight.” Mike was more an answering baring of teeth than smile.

“Odds of _us_ needing to wrangle _them_?” (F/N) mock whispered into Levi’s ear. Both of the tall blondes snickered.

“Think it might be fun to try.” Levi looked Erwin over and forgot about anything but enjoying himself with his friends.

 

~~

 

Mike could hear them, Erwin and Levi, having a ‘quiet’ conversation. They were both so gone that quiet in this case meant just this side of shouting. (F/N), on the other hand, had been silent for too long. Mike looked around the bar and saw her looking far to curious about something obscured from his view. It could have been a door.

“Erwin, grab her. She wants to wander.”

It was Levi that obeyed the command. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side. Erwin furrowed his brows, concern evident over the rough treatment.

“Careful. She will run on us.” Levi rubbed small circles into her neck as he held her by the nape. (F/N) leaned into Levi’s hand, quiet and a drowsy sort of buzzed.

“Thought she liked us.” Erwin brushed her chin with his thumb. “Doubt she would run away.”

“Not away. Just out of reach. To see if we’ll try and get her back. If we take too long, she goes further. Might lose her. Even though she wants to get _caught_.” Levi snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

“That contradicts what others have told me they want, when they do that.” Erwin was trying to think through the alcohol lacing his brain.

“Was true when they said it. True for them. They weren’t talking about this. They weren’t her.” Levi rested his chin on her shoulder as she settled into his hug.

“If she told us to let her go, we would. Levi only wants to take care of her.” Mike joined them now that the last of the tabs had been closed up. “Right Levi?”

“I’d let her go. Not get away.” Levi had a bit of a sulk creeping in. Mike had seen the others were still around and noticed the clear line of avoidance. Mike could guess at what Levi had noticed that had him drooping. Eren was laughing rather loud. What Levi whispered next did not make much sense but considering the alcohol levels, it might not need to. “Not again.”

“Want to swing by for a nightcap, boss?” Mike offered to Erwin while massaging the napes of the two troublemakers that might get a second wind any moment. It was like holding the invisible collars of two wild animals. Affection used as a leash. He did not want to chase them around the rest of the night.

“Need to be getting home. You all going to be alright?” Erwin was looking at Mike’s hand on Levi like it might be something he should speak against. Mike swirled his thumb as he enjoyed Levi’s letting him have such contact.

“Yeah, Levi is with us.” Mike thought he saw the flicker of something in Erwin’s eye. “He hasn’t found a new place yet.”

“New place?” Erwin lit up as his skill set at finding places became useful.

“Yeah. Let my ex boyfriend keep the flat. These two have been letting me stay with them.” Levi was cuddling the girl in his arms like a stuffed toy. If Mike had not known any better he might have thought he was clinging to her.

“Well I am very good at finding people places. Helped Mike with his apartment. I’d be happy to help you, Levi.” Erwin pulled a card out with a practiced elegance that failed to be diminished by his drinking.

Levi looked at the card with an unreasonable amount of scrutiny, hands not moving to take it. (F/N) took it instead, tucking it roughly in Levi’s back pocket. Mike only sighed at the habitual act. He had both Erwin and Levi as direct daily contacts. There was absolutely no need to exchange cards.

“Erwin, I’ll remember to bring you a coffee in the morning. Safe trip home.” Mike spoke slowly, trying to chase him to his ride before someone else stole it.

“It was great meeting you both. You sure we can’t drop you off?” Erwin looked a little concerned.

“I don’t want to have to wrangle them out of the car. Worse than herding cats. Remember that time you had to just let Nile sleep in your car? Like that. Seems like if we go now I can get them home before anyone gets _ideas_.” The last was whispered as if the mere act of saying ‘ideas’ might spring them into action.

“Fast travels then. See you in the morning.” Erwin paused a moment, looking at the pair, near passing out, holding each other up. The two blondes shared a look and parted ways.

“Okay kids. Time to go home.” Mike led the way with a tug to one of (F/N)’s hands.

The walk was blissfully uneventful and once home Mike could relax, or so he thought. Levi dragged (F/N) around like Linus did his blanket. They even changed in the same room, backs to each other but minimal distance between them. When Levi went to curl up with her on the futon Mike was a little surprised.

All night Levi had seemed happy but now he was cuddled up with (F/N) like a pair of lost kittens. Mike double checked morning alarms and distributed blankets around before joining them, their girl securely between them. When he was nearly drifted off, he heard what might have been Levi talking in his sleep.

“Found you.”

Mike found the soft fuzz of Levi’s undercut and massaged his way down to the man’s shoulder. “So you did. What now?”

“Keep you.”

Mike smiled at Levi’s sleep talk. “Hm. Sounds nice.” Mike was asleep before Levi said anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's title inspiration:
> 
>  
> 
> [Leland - Run Into You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFkX2LOmtZk)


	10. Cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feels. Mike might be the most objective and zen of the lot but even he is human. Just with a ridiculously sensitive nose. Sorry Mike. Levi meant well.

Levi was a ball of frothing rage, tense shoulders and knee jerk vulgarities by only Tuesday. Who ever had accepted their project needed to be tarred and feather. Levi would even add in some glitter, that shit would never come off. The whole apartment was stressed, Mike having his own equally rough week to contend with. His own company was having a similar demand and it left all three of them gruff, stressed, and tired.

That was what led to Levi’s tasks for the rest of Thursday. Cleaning made Levi feel better, in control of one thing in this otherwise uncontrollable world. (F/N) was out doing the grocery shopping and Mike had a late meeting so Levi had taken the opportunity to deep clean the kitchen first. He was relieved to finally be getting the floors mopped while no one was around to get in the way. Afterwards he headed to the building’s laundry room.

Mike was the worse offender, but Levi was doing all the laundry in the flat, not just Mike’s. It needed to be done. Yesterday (F/N) had been wearing one of Levi's shirts at work. He did not mind but it was a clear symptom that laundry had been put off for too long. That or she was a clothing thief and just borrowed his shirt without asking on a whim. Levi kind of liked that idea more, but laundry needed to get done regardless.

It was the clearing of pockets that offered Levi something to do as a multitask. Upon finding the nearly forgotten card, Levi dialed the number and tucked the phone by his ear. He continued sorting the laundry as the line rang.

“Hello?”

“Eyebrows. You serious about helping me find a place?” Levi did not feel a need to waste time on pleasantries at the best of times, let alone now.

“Erwin. My name is Erwin.” Levi could nearly hear him pinching his nose over the phone. “Why are you so obsessed with my eyebrows? No one else finds them as interesting.”

“Said the naked emperor. And of course I know your name is Erwin. It‘s printed on the damn card I just used to call you. How else would I have your number? You must know Mike isn’t home right now.”

“Naked. Emperor. So you are just always like this? It wasn’t the alcohol?” Erwin’s leeriness came across clearly.

“Yes. I’m always like this. Look, are you going to help me find a place to live or not? I might not be as busy as you guys, but I am still fucking busy.” Levi glared at a spot of something he did not want to identify on a shirt of his that had been missing. (F/N) was going to have to explain herself, the clothing thief.

“You swear just as much, as well.” Erwin sounded less annoyed and more amused.

“Clearly. Were you not serious in your offer? I don’t have all day.” Levi pulled a third headset out of (F/N)’s pockets. “How many headsets do you _need_?”

“What?” Erwin had taken the question as being to him.

“Tch. Nothing. It was great chatting with you Erwin but-“

“Yes, I’ll help you find a place, Levi. Send me a text or email with what you are looking for, price cap, and any special requests. I’ll get back to you as soon as I have anything worth looking at.”

“Sounds good.” Levi added yet another headset to the pile.

“We can discuss it, over dinner, if you have the time.” Erwin had let a little more hope enter his tone, Levi was pretty certain.

“Time for dinner, I have. Time for apartment hunting, I’m currently out of.” Levi was not sure what the feeling in his chest was. Excitement was definitely a part of it.

“Hm, yes. Sounds like it. Then I guess we should try and get as many of our goals into the one opportunity we have.” Erwin sounded like he was flirting.

Levi had no clue what to say to it. Everything that came to mind was crass and that was not what Levi wanted to be right now. He was silent too long because it was Erwin that now tapped the clock.

“As you said, we are both busy men-“

“Dinner tomorrow too early for you?” Levi grimaced at how small he sounded.

“I will make it work, if that’s when is best for you.” The sound of Erwin’s warm smile fluttered under Levi’s skin.

“Thanks, yeah, it would be best.” Levi licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry.

“See you tomorrow then, Levi.”

“Until tomorrow, Eyebrows.”

“Erw-“ Levi hung up before Erwin could finish his correction.

Levi started the load he had just sorted and went back to the apartment. The smile pulling at the corners of his mouth vanished when he entered the door. The smell of cleaning supplies hit him like a truck. If it was this bad for him, Mike would be renting a hotel room.

“Shit.”

Levi started opening windows, cold winter air accepted over the misstep of using too many chemicals. When the front door opened, Levi gave a silent prayer that it was one, not the other of the residents. He sat down nonchalantly at the dining table hoping that it was just him and the apartment was fine.

“Holy fuck, Levi. Please say you only just opened the windows and there is a chance this will fade before Mike gets home?”

“He is going to dump out all my cleaning products. I’m so fucked.” Levi’s forehead collapsed to the hard surface of the table. Several gentle thuds of his head later (F/N) dropped several bags right near him.

“Braining yourself is hardly gonna help. Come carry groceries up. I went a little overboard.”

Once looking at the haul Levi wondered if maybe Mike would be kicking both of them out. “This is not just a little overboard, (F/N).” He had no idea where they were going to put it all. “Clearly the only solution to our problems is we need to move. Immediately. Someplace with more storage and less of me cleaning the fuck out of it.”

“We could ask Erwin.” She chuckled softly.

“Called him.” Levi had to shake off a hesitance. She would be glad he did. She had Mike, they would be happy he was finally moving out, moving on. “He wants to get dinner. Tomorrow.”

“That’s great Levi!” She sounded happy, but Levi wondered if there was a bit of something else too. Maybe it was just his wishful thinking. She looked at the filled trunk with a grim smile. “Want to give Erwin a thank you gift of ... half of this?”

“Thank you gift.” Levi had all his nerves fray as she said it.

“Yeah for helping... you... out. You okay?” She was leaning in to try and catch Levi’s floor turned eyes.

“I guess I had kind of been thinking it might be a date.” Levi only acknowledged the hope when it was dashed. Erwin was not asking him out. He was just being friendly. It was no more than a multitasking of eating and apartment hunting, not a date.

“Oh. Uh, so, Erwin then?” She sounded worried, that had to be it. Not disappointed, that was just Levi projecting.

“I had thought he might be interested, but if you think-“

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! Er, no. Ugh, no meaning yes? Yes, Erwin was flirting with you. Mike wasn’t sure you were interested after the way you shutdown at the end of the night so he was running a bit of interference. Erwin is most definitely interested. Totally a date.” (F/N) seemed to chase away any phantoms of sorrow and be overjoyed for him.

“You don’t think it’s too soon?” Levi looked at her, hoping she would ease his own fretting of it not being long enough since the break up.

“Not in the time sense. I’d have worried if you just jumped in his bed, but to go out that’s like testing the waters. Maybe you’re ready. Maybe you aren’t. Not for anyone but you to say.”

“I’m nervous.” Levi spoke like it was his most guarded secret.

“Good. Means you are taking it serious. Just don’t let it stop you. Be afraid, do it anyways. Only way you can know you really tried.”

They shared a smile that warmed Levi through, until he remembered the trunk. “Mike is gonna kill us.”

“We are so dead,” (F/N) affirmed.

 

~~

 

“I asked Levi to dinner tomorrow.” Erwin was leaning in Mike’s doorway.

Mike blinked slowly, deep breath taken in through his nose before letting it out slowly. He closed his briefcase and adjusted his coat, leaving for home being the next order of business. Mike gave a long look to his friend, boss, and first broken heart. It was not a friendly look.

“You break his heart, I’m breaking your legs.” Mike breezed by Erwin, nothing more needing to be said.

“Got it.” Erwin only looked after Mike with a curiosity. If he had not known any better, he would have thought Mike was jealous.

 

~~

 

“I hate both of you. You are the worst. The actual worst.” Mike had both his hands over his nose and mouth. He had dropped his briefcase, the need to shield himself from the smell was that urgent.

“But, uh, we love you?” You offered hopefully. Levi was back to hitting his head on the dining table, even though it was overstuffed with food bags you could not fit anywhere else.

“I don’t even have words. (F/N), just.... Fans. Fans in the windows, for the love of all things. Levi, clear water rinse, I don’t know, everything. I am taking all of this to, hell if I know.”

“Eren?” Levi peeked up from behind the wall of food, some of which really needed refrigeration soon.

“Sure, Eren. He is probably living on fast food since he has no time either.” Mike was a muffled growl. He scooped up an arm’s load of bags before looking at Levi.

You looked from one, then to the other and could feel the building up of words not being said. You sighed, your own feelings not being something you thought Levi needed, and Mike already knew. Unlike the disaster in the apartment you had warned him of Levi’s impending date with a text. You had even warned him that Levi was worried it might not be a date.

“I’m not telling him for you.” Mike sounded angry. You were ready for a lot of reactions, but anger on this level was not one of them.

“Didn’t ask you to.” Levi answered the anger with his own. This could go very badly very fast.

“You’re both being idiots.” You looked at your boyfriend, stepping in close and giving him a look of concern. You could easily guess what must have upset him more than you originally anticipated.

You collected up as many bags as you could carry and started for the car. Mike said nothing, just following after. Levi started putting fans in windows, your task taken up so he could brood more before calming down. You were half way down the hall before you confronted Mike.

“He wants to go on the date.” You tried to be firm but not harsh.

“I’m happy for him. I hope they work out.” Mike’s cold words did not hold a drop of sincerity.

“For fucks sake. What is it? We agreed we would let Levi figure out what he wanted and right now that is to go on a date with Erwin.” You were fighting with your own disappointment so Mike being so petulant was not helping.

“Erwin is going to hurt him! The guy-“ Mike cut himself off with an aggravated roar that echoed in the hall.

You jumped clear out of your skin. You had never seen Mike this upset before. It was all too much for him and you could get why. The week, the flat, the date, that it was Erwin, any one of those was enough. Your own stress had his outburst prickling along your skin though. You had to roll your shoulders to shake off the fine tremble he had started.

“Maybe he grew up too? You were his first serious relationship, right?” You were speaking softer, adrenaline from the rush of instinctual fear stealing a bit of your volume.

Mike took in a deep breath, then another. You could visibly see him collecting himself. He looked at you with a worry you could not guess. You tilted your head, question all over your face.

“Sorry I yelled. I know it upsets you. You okay?” He looked like a scolded dog without you needing to say a word.

“I knew you weren’t yelling at me. You really that worried?” You accepted the apology but knew better than to let him distract you.

“I might be biased. And jealous.” He admitted the second begrudgingly. “I just don’t think... I want to be wrong, I am so worried I’m right.”

“Then we had best not chase Levi into moving in with Erwin right out the gate.” You spoke with a slightly playful lilt.

“Ugh. Just get the place aired out or all of us are moving in with Erwin, tonight.” The bags were stuffed into Mike’s trunk. It had looked like so much less in the cart at the market.

“He is really sorry. He had opened the windows the second he realized it was so strong.” You took Mike’s hand, hoping to take a bit of the edge off his ire.

“Not made at him. Just mad. Plus now there’s this thing I’m not telling Eren. Levi might be ready but Eren is not. Not to do it himself, not to hear about Levi already moving on.” Mike pulled you close. He hugged you tight and you knew it was just a bad situation. No one to really blame, just too many bad things all at once.

“You don’t need to worry about him. That is my responsibility. He’s my ex.” Levi had the last bags that were being donated to their potentially starving coworker.

“Not so simple.” Mike sighed.

Levi put the last of the bags in the trunk. You knew how full your cupboards were. You felt awful at your over shopping. It was not a big deal on its own, but today was not the best day for such an error. You and Levi must have looked truly pathetic because Mike used those long arms to encompass you both.

“I’m not going to murder either of you. I’m pissed off, but nothing a little time, and fans, won’t fix.” Mike kissed your cheek before releasing you both to climb in the car. “I’m too tired to cook. You guys mind ordering some delivery?”

You snickered, then started full on laughing. The sudden release from such high tension had left you splitting your seams in laughter. Levi put his arm around your waist to support you as you tried to smother your laughing fit in his shoulder.

“You want your regular?” Levi deadpanned over your hysterics.

“Please.”

Mike closed his door and headed out. Levi waved while you tried to regain control of your body. “Today was just the worst. So much effort for so little gain.” You were a little breathless as you spoke.

Levi only nodded, light squeeze given with his arm still loose at your waist.

“You done with all the laundry?” You asked as an after thought.

“Oh _Shit_.”


	11. Date (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight odaxelagnia tag? I really didn't think it would be needed in this story and yet...

Sitting between Levi and his desk, you waited as he skimmed over the latest printout. Levi had been aloof all day and you were about to lose your ever loving mind over it. You leaned down, Levi’s attention demanded by your face intruding to being one shaky breathe away from his. He swallowed, eyes locked on yours. It was a long moment, one that left you painfully aware of how close his lips were to yours. You pulled your focus back to the task at hand and got to the point. “If you don’t, I am going to. So, as you so eloquently put it, sack up Ackerman.”

Levi’s jaw dropped. You were sure you saw color pooling in those normally pale cheeks. His eyes kept darting down as he seemed to be at a total loss. “I... What?” Levi was a whisper.

“Tell Eren about the date. Now. It is impacting work and I can’t keep bouncing between you two, playing this idiotic game of telephone.” You half wished Mike had just dragged Levi with him to tell Eren last night. You returned to your waiting, resting your haunches back on Levi’s desk.

“Oh.” Levi visibly deflated. What had he thought you meant?

You shook off his reaction. “Levi. He knows something is up. If you don’t tell him what, and soon, it is going to bite you on your ass. Possibly mine too. So fix it before it snaps!” You mimed a clacking of teeth in Levi’s direction.

“Tch. Shut up. I could be wrong and it isn’t even a date. Why panic the brat over nothing? No getting _bit_ for anyone.” Levi was avoiding looking at you, rosy color slowly draining from his face.

You could not say what came over you. You were frustrated. Work was awful, yesterday had sucked, and Levi had a date tonight. You were a very specific kind of grumpy. You leaned in and bit Levi’s ear lobe, not as a flirty nip either. You gave a tug so strong it pulled him closer.

“(F/N)! What the actual fuck!” Levi pushed the chair back, covering both his ears at the same time. The fading color was back with a vengeance.

“Yeah, that is definitely not something to do in the office. Well, not on the clock anyways. Wait, you’re both salary right? Long as you stay to make up the time, bet it wouldn’t be too bad. Pixis is enough of a... well, Pixis, that I bet he wouldn’t care.” Eren was completely unfazed by walking in on the awkward act. You were glad that Eren was not upset by your way too personal attack on Levi. This day needed a blowout between you and Eren like a wildfire needed barrels of gun powder.

“Sorry, uh, not even sure why I thought to do that.” You felt all your bashfulness as the situation you had just caused registered.

“It’s fine. That tension between you two has to manifest somehow. Better to bite him than some other things. Though, he prefers to bite over getting bitten.” Eren smiled like this was a normal conversation. He was enjoying flustering you a little too much.

“Mike was saying she enjoys being bitten more than biting so I figure this is not going to be a lasting problem for us.” Levi was jumping on with Eren in teasing you. That was not how this was supposed to go.

“This is so not fair.” You pouted at Levi knowing he was doing it on purpose, just to avoid actually talking to Eren.

“Hm. Tough shit. You started it. So unless you want some turnabout, get back to work.” Levi was daring you to say something with his glare.

You returned the look, room filling with the electric crackle of your battling wills. Neither of you had counted on Eren not picking a side. He was armed with reports and as stressed as anyone. In a duel wielding flourish he swatted both you and Levi over the head. The pop of the packets sounded worse than it felt but it certainly snapped you and Levi out of your staring contest. You were now both exclusively targeting Eren with your ire.

“I thought you enjoyed having a job Jaeger.” You were a silky purr as you rolled your shoulders, readying for the chase.

Eren’s eyes widened as Levi silently stood up, coat tossed over the back of his chair, sleeves getting rolled up. Levi’s head fell slightly to one side, onyx hair getting in his eyes. Eren bolted like a fleeing deer, jumping over the desk and out the door. He was more a flailing muppet than the lynx like Levi running him down.

Even without warning, most of your coworkers knew to clear a path. Petra squeaked as Oluo pulled her out of the way, his tossed insults getting interrupted when he bit his tongue. Eld and Gunther rolled there chairs back as the three of you dashed through. They quickly rolled back together to continue talking, work moving steadily forward in one corner of your department at least. Pixis only watched as you charged past him and down the hall. This was not the first time he had witnessed this behavior from you all, he doubted it would be the last.

If Eren made it outside he might get away. Levi knew this as well as you did. He moved like he had been holding back all along. It looked effortless as he lunged through the air and tackled Eren to the tiled floor. Levi was straddling Eren’s diaphragm, full weight used to hold the struggling brunette down on his back. The preferred vocabulary of Levi was being used to dress Eren down. You were using Levi’s domination of Eren to your advantage as you tickled Eren’s defenseless midsection. It was a pained sort of laughter bursting out from the youngster.

Levi lost his fury after a moment and you felt the mood change in a heartbeat. Levi climbed off of Eren like he was suddenly filthy. He had his back to both of you, shoulders hunched, scowl on his profile. Eren looked confused but you understood. This might all change now. It had been a shade of what had been and now it might need to change completely. The worst part was, it might need to no matter what. There was no reasoning with feelings. The closeness that had lingered thus far might just vanish once the finality of it set in.

“I don’t know how to say it.” Levi was speaking to you without turning.

“Huh?” Eren looked a little panicked. He kept seated on the floor, almost like he knew he was about to have his legs knocked out from under him.

“Levi. He um, he has a... dinner plans. Tonight.” You realized you did not know what to say either.

“That is a good idea. Eating dinner is important. I like the idea of it happening daily.” Eren was looking at both of you like you were dumb. “Does his dinner plans involve you?”

“Wha- no! Er, uh not tonight. Wait. Let me back up. Try that again.” You grabbed your flailing feelings and focused on telling Eren what he needed to know. “Levi is going out to dinner with Erwin tonight.”

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed. You could see how it might be hard to process. “Okay? Levi is going to dinner with Erwin. Tonight. Who is Erwin?”

Before you could explain, Levi spoke up. “He is a pair of eyebrows that gained sentience and took over an Adonis as a host.”

You were knocked speechless. Eren blinked slowly. “Oh! That blonde from the bar the other night? Yeah, he‘s a stone cold fox.” He nodded like it was what Levi had said all along.

You looked at Levi. He only shrugged, small smirk speaking to how Eren still got him on a unique level.

“So, um, is it a date?” Eren was looking at his hands, sinking a little into his spot on the floor.

“Not sure. Might be.” Levi knelt down by Eren, close but not touching.

“Do you want it to be?” Eren had his head to the side, not looking at Levi but still leaning in his direction.

“Kind of.” Levi looked like the answer was hard to figure more than that the words were failing.

“It’s okay if you do.” Eren sounded sadder than he looked.

“I...” Levi let out a long sigh. “I don’t know. I did at the time. Want it to be a date. Now I’m freaking out. Not sure I want that at all.” Levi was adjusting his sleeves back to work proper in rough tugs.

“Because of me?” Eren was looking up in horror.

“No.” Levi said it too quickly. “Maybe a little, but not like it’s bad or something. Once I saw you, it all sort of changed. It lost a bit of its shine.” Levi moved his hands like the words were lacking.

You smiled weakly at that. You knew that feeling. “The excitement got tempered by reality.”

Levi nodded. “More or less.”

Eren just looked puzzled. “What?”

“Time had kind of stopped. I thought it started up again when he asked me to dinner, but it hadn’t. Not until I got to work today did it really start up again. When I saw you and really knew you weren’t mine anymore.” Levi was gripping his knee with one hand, other being a fist pressed to the floor.

“Oh.” Eren was a small voice.

“I can tell time is still... slow for you. That’s fine too. You don’t have to be ready, be over... it.” Levi got softer. “I’m not over you. I just, I know we aren’t an ‘us’ anymore. I’m ready to see what that feels like.”

You bit your tongue. This was only half of what you had wanted. It worried you a little. Levi was ready to not be Eren’s boyfriend, but maybe he was just rushing headlong into becoming Erwin’s. You held back your concerns. Your calling out Mike on the matter already was making you aware of your not being objective enough. Still, you worried.

“I can get that. Um, Levi... could you not... talk... to me...” Eren looked like he was choking on getting out his meaning.

“Not tell you about it?” Levi offered. Eren nodded emphatically. “I can do that. I’ll do my best to keep it out of the office all together.”

“Thanks. I’ll be happy for you, eventually. Right now I just sort of feel like you kicked me in the balls.” Eren pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Anything we can do to help? Want some ice?” Levi went to touch Eren, but stopped himself.

“Can I take a break and get some ice _cream_?” Eren seemed to be taking the news better than you feared, though not as good as you would have hoped.

Levi looked at you, eyes speaking volumes. You sighed because you knew it would be you that would have to finish up alone if time started to run out. You nodded to Levi. You would take this on for them. “Take the rest of the day, Eren.”

Eren looked back and forth between you, like it might be a trick. “You heard her brat. Get going before we change our minds.”

Eren stood up, dusting his slacks and frowning. He was looking at Levi like he was unsure what to say. “Thanks. And uh, I hope... um...”

“It’s okay if you hope it goes awful and ends with a fisticuff.” Levi was glib in his assessment of how Eren might feel about it.

“Yeah. I do. Sorry.” Eren relaxed a little.

“I get it. Let’s try not to let it affect us here.” Levi stood up, hands getting shoved in his pockets to keep them to himself.

Both men looked at you, a little to your chagrin. You had just sort of lurked here the whole time they had their super personal conversation.

“You look like we just broke up with you.” Eren had a lopsided smile.

Before Levi could make some joke about your being constipated, you hid your disappointment over Levi in a different frustration. “Levi just flaunted that his pants, and your pants, have pockets.” You let the sulk hang heavy.

“Your slacks have pockets.” Eren pointed out.

Levi looked at your business pants for a moment before surprise arched his brows. In classic Levi fashion he manhandled you around to check each of your decorative ‘pockets’. “None of them are real pockets. Why have fake fucking pockets?”

“I don’t know.” You openly pouted about nothing because you could not pout openly about the something.

Eren looked at you a long moment. “This is why feminists are so angry.”

Levi wrapped iron strong arms around you and spoke in a rush. “I’ll hold her as long as I can, run and save yourself, idiot.”

Eren only had to glance your expression to know he needed to _run_. He mad dashed to get his things and most likely escape out the back.

“You are very pretty today.” Levi offered in a testing fashion. Defusing this would not be easy, and he knew it.

“Making it worse,” you warned with a growl.

He swayed you in mock battle a moment before he lost his urgency. Levi rested his forehead between your shoulder blades, hold slipping only enough to accommodate the angle. “Thank you. Not sure I could have done it without you.”

You freed your arms and put them over his, effectively changing the struggle to a hug. “Any time.”

 

~~

 

Levi hated Erwin a little. He was charming, charismatic, good at flirting just enough but not too much. The man had a way of turning the most idle banter into something enthralling. It made Levi want to stab him with a fork. He was nowhere near as skilled at the game of courting. The whole night would be ruined and it would all be because he was bad at being social.

After dinner it just seemed logical to order dessert. Said dessert was on the table in front of Levi, but he was not eating it. Erwin was using both hands to hold his coffee. Those thick eyebrows were relaxed into a happy sort of expression that Levi could not understand. Everything was awkward, especially Levi.

He took his tea by the rim, sip taken under Erwin’s careful observation. The way the man lit up over stupid things like Levi sipping tea unnerved him even more. It was the sort of happiness given to a puppy for just existing.

“You aren’t eating.” Erwin made the statement like Levi had not noticed.

“I’m full.” He took another sip of tea, making Erwin smile even brighter.

“Then why did you order it?” Erwin put his mug down, shifting his chair to give him an easier reach of Levi’s plate. He moved to just beside Levi.

“I don’t know. Seemed like a good idea at the time.” Levi watched Erwin use his fork to cut away a bite of the fudge laden brownie before swirling it in the rich ice cream. The smear of chocolate that Erwin licked off his bottom lip distracted Levi from any further conversation.

Levi only stared as decadent bite after bite vanished past those lips. The last bite was served to Levi, drip of chocolate running gracelessly down his chin like some cosmic slight. Erwin’s thumb swiped away the smear before disappearing between his lips. Erwin used his napkin to blot away any remainder, his other hand holding Levi’s face still.

It was like breathing. Erwin leaned in and pressed those sweets laced lips to his. It was soft to start, just a warm press of clover, before it bloomed. It grew into hungry sounds and working lips faster than Levi would have expected. A darting of tongue over Levi’s bottom lip had him opening his mouth in wanting. Chocolate and coffee swept over Levi’s palate as Erwin accepted the invitation. Erwin led the whole exchange, even being the one to slow them, to soften to pecks of lips.

“I would very much like to see you again soon, Levi.” Erwin was cupping Levi’s cheek, thumb tracing over his lip.

Levi could only nod.

“We could have dinner again. Say, Sunday?” Erwin was in total control. Levi would have agreed to sign away his soul to those magical blue irises, he was in such a swoon. He nodded again.

“Wonderful. Well.” Erwin pulled away, breaking the spell. He checked the paid receipt, verifying the meal was fully concluded. He stood up, napkin placed on the table. He offered a hand to help Levi stand with a classic gentleman’s pose. Levi accepted, completely unused to such treatment.

Erwin kept his hand, walking them out into the brisk evening air. The short stroll to Levi’s car ended with a chaste kiss and Erwin closing his door for him. Levi sat in the running car until he saw Erwin leave the lot. He only blinked.

It had _definitely_ been a date.

 

~~

 

You were deep into a chapter of a new book when the last of the household got home. Mike’s head in your lap did not turn away from his movie on the screen. You listened as shoes were discarded, coat hung up. Levi came over to flop on the non-Mike-filled side of the couch. His arm went over your shoulders with a nonchalance that said the night was not a total disaster.

“Was it a date?” Mike asked from under your petting hand.

“Yeah.” Levi did not expand on it.

“Was it a good date?” You asked because Levi was rubbing your shoulder. Somehow you were not sure it was just an after date buzz that had him touching you.

“We kissed?” Levi said it like he was unsure if that made the date good or not.

Mike sat up, height looming in only a moment. You knew what he would do if you let him.

“Bedroom.” You pointed to the door and waited.

Mike opened his mouth in protest but you reiterated your pointing and he kept silent. He sulked to the bedroom and closed the door with a slight huff.

“Sounds like a good date.” You continued talking with Levi like you had not just dismissed Mike like a naughty child.

Levi looked at you, confident smirk faltering. “I guess so. Thought so at the time. Then the glow faded and...” Levi rested his temple on your shoulder. He played his fingers along the back of your neck. You were a little nervous over it.

“How much did you drink?” You really hated when any of your friends drove drunk. Mike knew better after a no prisoners taken fight you had with him over driving home after a single beer.

“Tea,” Levi stated like it surprised him as well.

You rested your head on his. “Why are you so touchy then? Not complaining. Just, you usually only get like this when you’re buzzed.”

“Needed to touch you.” Levi shrugged.

“Why?” You asked not because you wanted to know, but rather to see if Levi did.

“Why you or why touching?” Levi tried to get evasive. You were not having it.

“Both, preferably.” You nuzzled a little, to show his answer would not change your affection.

“Because you’re you. Because I needed to connect with someone.” Levi answered you in full, but it did not put you at ease.

“Long as you know what you’re doing.” You started reading your book again.

After several minutes Mike came back out. He returned to watching his movie. You played your fingers absentmindedly along the fuzz of his undercut, his head once more resting in your lap. He did not ask Levi anything and Levi did not offer.

You silently hoped Mike was wrong. Levi and Erwin were falling hard and fast. You could only hope they would survive the landing.


	12. Shelter

Oluo was bringing in the last box as the others started gathering around the paper plates. Petra took a plate for her and Oluo and started loading it up with pizza. Eld was handing out cups of various beverages while Gunther poured. Mike and (F/N) were finishing the placement of the new couch while Erwin supervised. Moving in had gone very smoothly.

Erwin was good, Levi had to admit it. The place was perfect. It had taken no time for the man to find it, the offer being presented over their Sunday dinner. Levi was set to move in on Wednesday and with the help of his coworker minions it had only taken a couple hours to get everything in. The place was feeling like home already.

“So are we helping take stuff out of boxes?” Petra was asking between bites.

“You did feed us and it didn’t take long moving it all in.” Eld was gesturing with his slice as he spoke.

“Might as well get all the help I can. Most of it can just be placed on a shelf and I can fix it up later.” Levi was already sure he wanted all the furniture to stay where it was.

“You put me to shame. I still have two boxes that aren’t unpacked.” (F/N) was sitting in Mike’s lap, arms loosely around him as he ate. She had barely eaten. Levi did not like it, but he knew Mike had noticed too.

“I wish I could stay to help more but I have that meeting.” Erwin started to pepper kisses along Levi’s neck.

“I’ll get to see you later?” Levi tilted his head to give Erwin more access.

“Count on it.” Erwin purred the words so that they rolled down Levi’s spine.

“Good hunting.” Levi gave one last kiss before Erwin left.

“You two are too cute.” Petra was nearly collapsing into Oluo’s arms in a swoon, as if he were a fainting chair.

“Sickeningly so.” Gunther offered his cup to Eld in a toast. Eld clacked their plastic cups together in agreement.

“So he‘s coming back tonight?” Mike was asking in a bored tone. He ignored the glare (F/N) gave him for asking, and so did Levi.

“Yeah. Planning on staying the night.” Levi met Mike’s eye and held it.

“Did I miss something?” Petra was looking between the men locked in a battle to the death waged with nothing more than glares.

“Erwin is Mike’s ex. The boys are still working out a civility about it.” (F/N) offered from her spot in the middle of the contest. She was unfazed, treating the silent war as common occurrence.

“Is it because it’s awkward being around the public displays of affection?” Petra sounded so sympathetic it almost distracted Levi. Maybe that would bother Mike more than he would admit.

“Naw, though, I’m not sure how to explain the issue beyond saying Mike is simply not happy about their dating.” She was rolling her eyes as Mike set his jaw and the glaring intensified.

“So he’s jealous.” Oluo stated the obvious without knowing he was only making it worse. Petra swatted his shoulder.

“Something _akin_ to that.” (F/N) just shook her head as the glare off went on unabated. Finally growing tired of the childish behaviour she leaned in and whispered something in Mike’s ear. His eyes went wide and he paled. Levi knew that wicked smirk. Whatever she had said was not nice.

“I’ll be good.” Mike spoke quickly and softly.

“There’s my Good boy.” She kissed his cheek, genuine smile replacing the threat of her wrath. “Don’t make me put you in place too, Ackerman.”

Levi looked at her with as much innocence as his blank mask would allow. “Yes’m. You wanna help me in the bedroom while he tends the kitchen?”

“I _will_ probably be cooking in it more than you.” Mike acknowledged with a smile.

“Damn straight.” Levi was already walking toward the bedroom.

“What about us?” Oluo had everyone looking at him. Even Petra moved away to avoid being hit by the splash of the impending response from a wound up Levi.

“Books on the bookcase, movies on the rack by the entertainment center, then help unpack the dishes. Mike knows where they all go. If you need more help than that I’m not sure I’m qualified to give it.” Levi did not wait to see how his words were taken.

The door closed behind (F/N) and she wasted no time. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Does he hate me?” Levi could not hide his worry. He did not realize dating Erwin might lose him Mike’s friendship.

“Not in the slightest. He is not happy with Erwin and we are both worried about you.”

“Worried about me?”

“You didn’t come home the other night. You’ve fucked already, right?” She was not even hesitant in calling him out.

“So?” Levi did not like where this was going.

“So, you might be getting emotionally attached faster than the relationship really supports. You know Erwin broke Mike’s heart, right?” Without request she was chugging away on hanging up his clothes.

Levi started making the bed, melancholy creeping in faster than he wanted to notice. “Yeah. They were young, was a messy break up, something about a cast iron skillet through a tv screen?”

“And a laptop out an open window.” She spoke with a certain reverence for the level of destruction their respective sweeties had caused.

“Mike really mellowed in his old age.” They both snickered at that.

“But he doesn’t think Erwin grew up at all. I don’t know one way or the other, but you seem... like you aren’t getting enough from him. You come to me, to Mike to fill in things that Erwin should be doing.” She was holding up one of Levi’s hoodies for closer inspection.

“You can borrow it if you want. I get that you and Mike shouldn’t be doing that, but it is more just that Erwin is busy and I was living with you two. It will find a balance now.” Levi felt confident it was the truth.

“Mike is sorting your kitchen.” She looked over her shoulder as she put his hoodie on.

“He was dating you two weeks when he rearranged _my_ kitchen last time. I am yielding to a fast learned fact, not insisting on Mike setting up my kitchen because I want him to.” Levi did not feel he wanted to point out her stealing his clothing either. He liked how they kept crossing these lines, he did not want it to stop.

“Sorry, I remember. I just-“ she made a frustrated sound- “We are just worried, maybe a little too much, because we care about you. A lot.” She was whispering the last part.

“I love you both too.” Levi wished he had the courage to tell them how much. He refused to risk it. If this reaction to Erwin had taught him anything it was that he did not want to do anything to jeopardise their friendship.

“Just try to slow down a little on the falling for Erwin? I’m not saying don’t, just, pace yourself.” She hugged Levi around the waist, head resting on his back as he tucked in the sheet.

“I will try. You try and get Mike to forgive me.” Levi held her arms around him. He dreaded the part where she would leave to go back home without him.

“Nothing to forgive. He is not upset with you. He just can’t seem to separate his distrust of Erwin with his interactions with you. He will get there. Especially once Erwin shows him he is serious about you.”

Levi toppled them both to the bed. He pulled her close, alarm bells ringing in his head but he just could not see the smoke, let alone fire. “Do _you_ think Erwin isn’t serious about me?”

“He seems serious to me. But I’m not his former roommate of four years and first serious ex. I think Mike is overreacting. I just worry I’m wrong and he sees something we don’t.” She snuggled into Levi’s chest.

“I’m really going to miss you two.” Levi felt a flutter of panic at living alone.

“Until you see us again and realise we aren’t gone.” She relaxed a little, like maybe she was telling herself the same thing.

Levi closed his eyes. He knew this would not be the last time he held her like this, but she was right. Until the next time, he was going to worry this was the last time. So he hugged her a little tighter.

 

~~

 

Mike peeked in when it had been quiet a little too long. He smirked at the pair sleeping on Levi’s freshly made bed. He quietly closed the door and ushered the others out. Petra gave him a look of disbelief but the others did not think anything strange of Levi and (F/N) being left to sleep together by him.

Mike left them to sleep, instead setting up the electronics and starting one of Levi’s movies playing. The internet was getting connected on Friday so Mike made due with what was owned. Levi did have a very good collection. It was as Mike turned on the lights that it occurred to him maybe Erwin would be getting back soon.

Mike was being a bit unfair to Levi and he knew it. He needed to try harder. The four of them could go out to dinner, or maybe Mike could kick the tires of Levi’s new kitchen. Mike went to investigate what was stocked and what might be needed. Erwin could be enlisted in bringing things if he was on his way soon. Mike dialled the office only to get Erwin’s voicemail. He texted Erwin’s cell, hoping that Erwin was already driving if not in the office.

It was another hour before Erwin called him. Mike knew the signs but wanted to ignore them. Erwin was Levi’s boyfriend, not his. There was no reason for Erwin to have dropped anything to call him.

“What’s up Mike? Need Levi for something?” Erwin used a smug taunt that clenched Mike’s jaw.

“Shut it. I know you aren’t with Levi. That or get your fucking hands off my girl and get out here. How did you sneak in?” Mike tried to not get angry on Levi’s behalf, but it was hard.

“Hm, on my way now. Is everyone still there?” Mike could hear typing on Erwin’s end. He closed his eyes in a controlled blink. He would not yell at Erwin, they were broken up, it was not his place.

“Just me and my girl and _your_ guy.” Mike tried to poke at Erwin’s possessiveness to get him moving.

“Just the four of us again. That’ll be nice. Levi was saying the couch becomes a futon for sleeping. Bet he’d love to have you both stay. I think he is going to miss you.” Erwin was rustling as he talked.

“I was going to cook but needed a few things. How long are you going to be?” Mike bit back his accusations of Erwin still being at his desk.

“I’m actively climbing in the car, but I’m starved. How long will cooking take? Want me to pick up something instead? You know what everyone would want?”

“Yeah. I know what everyone would want.” Mike felt it there, the sting. Maybe he just wanted to see the repetitions of how Erwin had hurt him so he could justify his trying to keep Levi for himself. “I’ll text you our order, Thai sound good? Levi loves this one place that is fast and on your way.”

“Perfect. Send the address too. I’ll wait to start driving until I get it.” Erwin sounded excited. Mike wanted to believe Erwin was excited and rushing home.

Mike was even more sure he was just being jealous. “Sounds good. I’ll send the address now. See you soon.”

“Tell him I’m on my way.” Erwin ended the call. The address was sent soon as Mike hung up, the order seconds later.

Mike made a resolution. He would try harder to be happy for Erwin and Levi. He would be more patient. Mike was nearly chanting the mantra when Erwin finally showed up, over an hour and a half later. Levi was overjoyed since he was getting spoiled by Erwin arriving with some of his favorite food. Mike was far less impressed.


	13. Closer When Far Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Reader and Mike are able to talk about a lot of things without it getting weird. The end of this day proves it.

Erwin opened his eyes to the disheveled mop of onyx resting on his bare chest. He sighed contentedly. He wanted this to happen every morning. He was off today. He was allowed to lay in bed with his _boyfriend_ for as long as he wanted. In that moment Erwin was convinced that would be all day. A perfect day.

It was a flicker in his peripheral, a glow of the fully silenced device. Levi had said he had insomnia issues and Erwin hoped to keep from disrupting what little sleep the man could get. Erwin tried to ignore it. The warm body on top of his kept the electronic line of communication out of reach. It was probably just an email notification. Erwin was determined to not even turn the volume on for the rest of the day. That was, until the screen lit up again, then once more. This was more than just emails he was getting as a carbon copy.

Erwin pulled Levi with him as he tried to move the absolute minimum to reach the device. He had about a dozen messages, several emails, and three missed calls. The last missed call was from Mike with a text that appeared to be sent after. Levi moaned softly before nestling back into Erwin’s half hug. Erwin’s heart sang with the sound. The song was cut short when he saw Mike’s message.

 

~~

 

Morning Matinee movies were the best after a busy work week. Armin and Eren had agreed with equal excitement when you asked for their company. You were hoping to help foster a better stability in your recently single coworker. Armin seemed a safe goto for support.

Eren had been avoiding any conversation that involved Levi’s life outside of the office. It was fine in the office, work was smooth interaction wise. It was that awkward moment when Levi would leave off his seeing Erwin later or hold back explaining his glow after receiving a message from his boyfriend on his phone. Levi was trying to shield Eren from the pain of it, but it was a little impossible. Life was moving on and that would not wait on Eren to be ready.

You were swinging Eren’s hand in yours, mood still foul. Mike had been woken at the ass crack of dawn for a work cluster fuck that, in his explanation, held more vulgarities than information. You knew something broke in a time zone you were not currently in and that Mike was trying to fix it without bringing Erwin into the mix. In short, it sucked.

Levi and Erwin were planning a lazy day together. It was such a rarity for Erwin to have a day to himself, let alone to be lazy, that the whole building had been working on contingency plans to keep the boss from coming in. Mike has been joking that they intended to not even tell him if the building caught fire, not until Monday. Mike had gone in instead, sacrificing his seeing the movie with you. He had not been so upset about missing the movie as missing out on the three hours of sleep. You could agree because, despite his best efforts, when Mike got up, you did too.

You took your phone off airplane mode to check and see if Mike had an update. You hoped maybe he could join you all for lunch. You frowned when you saw a text from Levi instead. That could not be good. You opened the message and bit your lip. It was not a good message.

-Erwin has to work. Can we do lunch?-

“ _Shit_.” You spoke with a similar gusto to having banged your funny bone. This was equally not funny.

“If it’s work let it burn.” Eren was keeping your hand in his. You could not thank him enough, even as you started to lose your cool.

They both needed you and they could not be around each other. You must have had something show on your face because Armin put a stop to what threatened to become a tragic episode of a sitcom gone wrong.

“Need to abandon us? Mike needing his girlfriend to save his sanity?” Armin tossed his arm over Eren’s shoulders, slight wrestle used to draw Eren away from you.

“Other one. Levi is... not so good.” You did not want to jump to conclusions but it was unlikely he was taking it well, having Erwin stolen away from their day together.

Eren let go of you like you had burned him.He dipped out of Armin’s hold and crossed his arms over his chest. He power walked a few steps ahead, he was in full emo-Eren mode. “I don’t like him.”

“I guess it’s a good thing you aren’t the one dating him,” Armin deadpanned.

“At a guess work has gone into a serious enough meltdown that Mike had to tap Erwin as a resource. Levi is now lonely, disappointed and hungry. He most likely wants to vent about what he didn’t get to do today and I bet that means sitting in a cafe with his ex is none too appealing.” You met Eren’s sulk cloud with the hard facts of your mutual friend’s situation.

“Levi needs a better sweetheart.” Eren sounded angry more than sad. You had not expected that.

“Not your call.” Armin sounded like this was a conversation they had already had.

“He dumped me, and I was a better boyfriend.” Eren sounded accusatory, hands thrown to the heavens as if divinity were to blame.

“Not how that works, Eren. And you don’t know anything about Erwin to make that assessment.” You were thoroughly not interested in having any conversation where Erwin was compared to Eren as boyfriend material.

“You take Levi, I have Eren. I think we are gonna do that taqueria on fifth.” Armin had started ignoring Eren. If Eren was going to act like a child, Armin had no qualms treating him like one.

“Sounds good. Sulking Levi usually wants French food. We will probably be at the bistro off Calliope.” You tapped out the plan of meeting Levi there, sending the message before continuing with Armin. “Try and get that one to get over it.”

“You know, I really think it is that it’s Erwin and not that Levi is seeing someone.” Armin was looking at Eren like most people look at art. He saw something there that, even as his friend, you did not.

“Oh?” You had that same lurch in your gut you got when Mike grumbled about Erwin and Levi.

“I get the impression Eren had kind of figured Levi would just keep living with you and Mike.” Armin said it like it was a perfectly reasonable idea.

“What?” You were dumbfounded by anyone saying it aloud.

“The three of you just seemed happy and now none of you seem happy. I don’t like him.” Eren added his ten cents, trying to remember he was grown enough to not sulk like he had spilt his ice cream.

“Levi needed a bedroom!” You jumped at the single most obvious issue to come to mind.

Armin looked at Eren and snickered. “You should look into getting a house in my neighborhood.” Armin was swallowing down his smile.

“I should?” You looked from one to the other as they seemed to have some private joke you were not in on.

“Yeah. With enough room for three.” Eren was leaning a little on Armin’s shoulder. He was nodding to himself over some internal thought he was having. “You know, I always thought he was into you. Even when he was mine. I never asked him. Didn’t have the heart. Now, I wish I had. Just so I could tell you.”

You were stunned silent.

“It’s you and Mike that make up his world. He might not be able to do the whole threesome thing. I don’t know. But damn if I didn’t think he should give it a try.” Eren was pouting again. “Then Erwin fucked it up. I just, I wanted him to be happy.”

You felt like Eren had hit the mood of you and Mike perfectly. You could not even think of how to say you had been considering it. Armin must have seen something in your expression to that end because he threw you a life preserver.

“We all thought the four of you looked cute that night, but it was Erwin that seemed odd man out.” Armin bumped your shoulder. “Maybe that is why Erwin isn’t really working out."

“ _Work_ is why Erwin is... struggling. He is the CEO of a company that his father built from the ground up. This is his life’s calling. His father’s, and his, legacy. He can’t just let it fall to the wolves because Levi wants to cuddle.” You were pouting a little. Stupid work making it so _you_ could not cuddle your sweetie either.

Levi texted an answer to you, plan of meeting for lunch confirmed. You smiled a little. You were happy to get to see Levi, especially if Mike was too busy with work.

“That doesn’t explain the smile you get when you are going to see him.” Eren was grinning at you like an idiot. “I wouldn’t be upset if it was you seeing him, Mike frustrating him by getting called in to work.”

“We... we wanted that too.” You confessed the truth to Eren. It was just a moment of weakness. Levi had only been moved out two weeks but you missed him terribly.

Armin and Eren just looked at you with a silent sympathy. Eren kissed you on the cheek. Armin mirrored the gesture, collecting your hands with his. “You go meet up with that grump and forget everything we just said. Only when you get home with Mike. Then I want you to really think about asking Levi.”

“You’re giving me homework?” You looked at Armin’s open joy and could not keep up your frown.

“Yep. I’ll keep an eye open for a house near me. It would be so great if we were that close together.” Armin tugged Eren away by linking their arms.

“Thanks guys.” You waved after them.

 

~~

 

This was not how Mike had ever thought he would get distracted from picking up his girlfriend from Levi’s place, but it was not a bad thing either. “Then you just swirl your tongue.” Mike watched Levi suck in and lap his tongue in a lazy circle over the tips of Mike’s fingers in his mouth. “Little faster, remember to play between the flat and tip of your tongue.”

Levi hummed his accord. Mike smiled as Levi hit the magic speed. It was weird but Mike was flattered that Levi had even asked. It had mostly been in jest but Mike caught the sincerity. Erwin was skilled and alarmingly practiced as a lover. Levi’s insecurity over it was a little cute even. It was nothing for Mike to share all he had learned about Erwin back when he was dating him.

“Levi is better at hollowing his cheeks.” (F/N) was pursing her lips, taking Mike’s lessons as something she might also gain from.

“I like a looser hold. The way you do it is better to me. Erwin would be an issue for you but Levi has it down. That’s what matters. Neither of us are letting you give Erwin head any time soon.” Mike smiled at her.

Levi had color creeping up his cheeks for the first time in the entire exploit. Mike pulled his saliva slick fingers back, earning a pop from Levi’s surprised mouth. Maybe that had been too far.

“Oi, I wanted to try something.” Levi was getting redder by the second.

“Hm?” Mike returned his fingers to Levi’s lips, his own tongue caught between his teeth as he tried to keep objective over the velvety heat of Levi’s mouth taking him in.

Mike’s eyes widened a little as Levi hollowed out his cheeks a little less, hitting the balance Mike was earlier mentioning. Mike had his jaw drop a little as his breath hitched over a struggling swallow. (F/N) caught the change in both men and stayed silent, playful sparkle in her eye telling Mike everything was currently fine between them. Levi was right at the edge of a line, a hair’s breadth from crossing.

The knock at Levi’s door made all three jump. “Probably Erwin.” Levi was up to answer it before Mike could collect himself.

It was a hushed greeting, sounds of affection being exchanged before Mike looked to verify the arrival. His girl was watching the display, wistful smile something Mike wanted to change. Maybe Erwin would be what made this all work? Mike found it harder than he liked to even humor sharing his girl with Erwin, though he was not convinced it would even be a factor.

“So what has you two looking so guilty? Didn’t interrupt another fight, did I?” Erwinwas taking all of Mike’s foul mood in good humored stride, a testament to their friendship.

“Just giving Levi some pointers.” Mike gave a sly smile to Levi. He knew the meek streak that he had around Erwin might keep him from going into detail unless it was requested. Mike also knew Erwin would love pulling the explanation out of him. “Sorry to be cryptic and run, but I need to be getting my girl home. Been missing her. Bet you can empathize Erwin, missing out on your day with Levi.”

He could do this. He cared about them, wanted them to work out. He wanted Levi to never lose the smile he had right then, bashful under Erwin’s possessive arm. Mike wanted it to be his arm, but that was not how this was going. Mike stood up, offering to help (F/N) stand as well. She took the hand up, but released him to go and kiss Levi, then Erwin, on the cheek.

“Have fun boys.” She was already at the door putting on her coat.

“Tch, guess we’ll see.” Levi was looking at Mike in a way he had not seen before. Maybe it was concern? That blank mask Levi always wore sometimes still left Mike baffled.

“Just like you practiced. But enjoy yourself. Everything is better when everyone is enjoying themselves.” Mike kissed the top of Levi’s head and pecked Erwin on the cheek.

“I definitely have questions now.” Erwin was taking Mike’s cue and began playfully pulling Levi around him.

“Good night.” Mike could not hold back his smile at the idea of these two important people to him being happy.

The walk out of Levi’s apartment building was quiet. Neither of them saying anything. Mike was driving a good couple minutes before she dropped her cards to the table.

“Want me to finish what Levi started when we get home?” She rubbed her legs together a little. Mike had not missed her reaction earlier either.

“Yes please.” Mike had a huskiness in his tone.

“Was it good or bad that Erwin showed up just then?” She was asking while playing with Mike’s free hand.

“Good. It only would have gotten awkward otherwise.” Mike was sure Levi and Erwin had not breached such a subject already.

“You think?” She kissed one of his knuckles, then rested her chin on their tangled hands.

“Yep. We would’ve had to have that talk without Erwin being there to give his input.” Mike was sure of Levi’s interest only when Erwin was not around. It made him second guess his interpretation of Levi’s actions. This one seemed really blatant though.

“You think they will? Talk about the idea, I mean?” She sounded like she was thinking about the four of them herself, now that the line was in view, allure of crossing it noticed.

Mike sighed. “Erwin is gay. Not so much that he would refuse you from his and Levi’s bed but enough I’m not sure he would be the one to suggest it. No offense lovely but I doubt he would be interested in you.”

“Lame.” She sighed. “Well I don’t see a reason to practice giving him head then.” She flopped back in her seat. “Shame Levi didn’t say what he liked.”

Mike did not look at her, eyes locked on the road. He could not contain his cat with a canary smile though. “Yeah. A real shame.”

She looked at him a long moment before snickering. “You are going to relentlessly bully him until he tells you, aren’t you?”

Mike loved how well she knew him. “Damn skippy.”


	14. The Worst Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some feels in here. Heads up.

It was the worst day Levi could recall in recent history. Work calling everyone in on a Sunday was only the start. The two months since his breakup had dulled the pain enough that this all felt far more awful.Looking at Armin across from him, he was definitely happy but equally sad. He had a boyfriend himself. It should not have been surprising to him that Eren had finally started to try.

“I thought it would be better if I told you.” Armin was looking like a cookie thief, caught in the act. There was embarrassment in getting caught, but no guilt. Levi did not want them to feel guilty.

“I appreciate it. I’d be happy for you two regardless, but it is a bit easier hearing it from you. Even hoped you might give it a try.” Levi meant every word, but that did not mean there were not a few he was holding back.

“How are you and Erwin? One month about, right?” Armin tried lightening the mood by reminding him how everyone was finding their someone.

“Yeah, about. We’ve both been so busy. Keep missing each other.” Levi looked away. Maybe it was the stress with Erwin that had Armin’s news of going on a proper date with Eren tasting so bitter. Levi genuinely hoped they would last. Him and Erwin, today he was having his doubts.

Armin frowned. “I’m really sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t worry Doc. I’m not giving up just yet. Just been a rough week. Not sure if Eren mentioned-“

“The project snafu that has your whole department swamped with no room to breathe? Yeah. He mentioned. Any progress there?”

“(F/N) is leading the charge. We have some good headway made but shit if it isn’t all uphill. I’m really glad the three of us can work so well together still. Not sure how we’d make it otherwise.” Levi relaxed a little as the relief of work not being in flames on every level washed over him.

“Me too.” Armin gave Levi a warm smile.

Levi’s phone started ringing. Checking the number, dreading it being anyone from work, Levi recognized the property manager’s personal number. Levi answered the phone and immediately wished he had let it go to voicemail. “...You should come survey the damage as soon as possible, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Yes. Thank you. I’m on my way now. Goodbye.” Levi hung up. His late lunch had turned to stone in his gut.

“Everything alright?” Armin looked very concerned.

“The water main above my apartment burst. My flat was just _flooded_. My bedroom is most likely destroyed, total loss. The living room might have some things to salvage but most of the furnishings are fucked. I’m getting compensated but...” Levi let the sentence go unfinished.

“But?” Armin asked like he knew it was a landmine.

“They are letting me out of my lease. The place is unlivable and they have nowhere to put me. Reconstruction is going to take months.”

“Levi-“

“I have to go. Sorry to dine and dash.”

“No! You go. I have the bill.”

“Thanks Doc.” Levi was nearly running out the door.

 

~~

 

“Levi? If it’s work related-“ You were seconds from climbing into a well deserved hot bath. Mike was still at work for hours so you were using a scented soak that was forbidden when he was home.

“My apartment flooded. Eren is going out with Armin on a date tonight. I have nowhere to live. Could you please take over emergency calls for me tonight?”

“Of course.” You were stunned into silence just trying to process everything Levi had said.

“Thanks.”

The line went dead in your hand. You looked to the calm steaming water, then to your phone. Today was the worst.

 

~~

 

Erwin was not answering his texts or returning his calls. The damage was worse than Levi had feared. The space looked like a firehose had been taken to anything he liked. The drywall bowed and bulged, the ceiling had splits where the water tore through. Everything was dribbling water.

He had three memento boxes, just the three. He had not touched them after his rush to check on them. They were inundated with water. The cardboard that had stored his precious memories was still _dripping_. He could hardly comprehend his feelings.

Levi had stuffed most of his clothing into trash bags. He would take it to an industrial cleaners and hope the stains came out. All the electronics were trash. His bookshelves held only garbage. The water damage destroyed his whole movie collection. The couch that was brand new was four different shades of brown, all promising to be stains. Everything smelt disgusting and dirty and, as sad as Levi was, he wanted to leave and never come back. He was glad he did not have to stay the remaining months of his lease.

The knock at the door might have been any number of workers, checking to see if his progress of collecting all that was salvageable was done. No one expected there to be much. When the person just came in Levi was ready to rip them apart. He was a raw nerve, overexposed, and bleeding. He was going to rain down wrath on any unfortunate soul that entered without his inviting them. Until he saw it was her.

He could not speak. His throat was too tight. He could not even open his mouth, for fear of what would fall out. He could harden himself to everyone, anyone but her. As she looked over the tragedy that was his home, she started to tear up.

“You just got here. It was perfect. Like, just totally perfect for you. I’m so sorry Levi. So very sorry.” (F/N) wrapped her arms around him and crushed him back to whole.

He had been on the brink of falling apart, when she came in and held him together. “It’s all gone. I can’t even look in the boxes of Farlan’s. I can’t look. Do you think, is there a chance you could...”

“I’m here to help Levi. You say what you need and I am on it.” She did not loosen her grip until Levi did. “What happened?”

Levi gave the brief rundown he had been given. The main pipe running water to the six floors above him had cracked, or maybe exploded was a better word, his place taking the brunt of the deluge. The water main still needed to be off, repairs of this calibre taking days at the fastest. New piping was getting ran through his walls meaning the whole lifting room was getting torn open. It was stressful and depressing all at once. He did not even have tea because the only water present was saturating his things.

“Can you help me out here first? With the books? I need to inventory anything I want replaced and considering the shit this is, I want them to replace fucking everything.” Levi’s voice shook at the end. He was glad he sounded angry, might help hide how sad he was.

“On it. Want me to also type as I go, or just photograph for now?”

“Photographs. Right. We could just take pictures with our phones.” Levi looked at his silent device, with its high end camera, and contemplated asking her to call it, just to be sure it was working.

Before he could ask, her phone rang in her hand. She gave a yelp that was so cute that Levi felt the tiniest bit better. “You scared me! I was holding my phone in my hand when you called!”

“How was I supposed to know that?” Levi could hear Mike on the other end. “What’s up? Your message sounded urgent.”

“Yeah, You were in a meeting so I got a little panicked. Levi’s apartment is destroyed. I’m here now, it’s, Mike, it’s awful.” (F/N) headed for the bedroom and Levi let her. He did not need to listen in as she explained the devastation.

Levi took some of the supplied boxes and started packing up his kitchen. Most of the dishes and cookware was salvageable. In light of how much he had lost, any little thing that could be saved had to be. A stainless steel pot could be cleaned, and Levi was tops at cleaning. Once he was home with Mike and (F/N)- Levi balked as the initial thought came up. Erwin. He was surely going to stay with his boyfriend Erwin until they could find him a new place. Erwin had nearly boasted about how nice his guest room was.

Mike had been in a meeting. Erwin might have even been in that same meeting, so swamped with work he had yet to notice Levi’s messages. Levi texted him again, a simple message of ‘please call’ since the previous texts held enough explanation without his typing it again.

(F/N) came out of the bedroom, cheeks wet with a few escaped tears. Levi had never doubted how compassionate she was, but standing on the receiving end of it filled his heart with more emotion than it could contain.

“Still haven’t heard from Erwin.” Levi made the statement as bland as he could manage. Erwin had no way to know how much he needed him.

“Mike was saying it’s a total shit storm at the office today. He wants to join us soon as he can. If we need anything we should call him.”

“Thanks. To both of you. I really needed you.” Levi set his jaw as he tried to harden his emotions away from the vulnerability he had just voiced.

She kept her distance, head tilted a little as she simply nodded. Levi looked at her, her open expression of appreciation and saw a bit of Mike in it. They were truly good for each other, and definitely in love. Levi wished, for just a second, he could have that. Not something like it. He wished for them. He let the thought go as quickly as it had bloomed. Best friends did not share that kind of love. They loved him, but not like that.

 

~~

 

You were seconds away from storming up stairs and throwing the crew up there out the window. It was bad enough the power and water were off, but the ruckus going on was nerve racking. You kept feeling any second they would fall through the ceiling, right on top of you. The knock on the door made you jump and before thinking you threw a book at the door. It made a soggy thump that left your stomach lurching. All of Levi’s books were totally ruined.

“Most civilized people use words to tell people to enter after knocking.” Mike was peering around the door with caution. He wisely figured a second item could be thrown as easily as the first. “I come bearing gifts?”

Mike extended a tray of beverages into the room ahead of him. He looked around the space, drink carry tray kept in his hands since nowhere looked like a place he would want to set it.

“Fuck. You weren’t exaggerating. Not that I thought you would, I just hoped the initial inspection had looked worse than it was.” A cup was handed to you.

Levi was silent in the kitchen. He was not looking at you all, his back turned when Mike entered. Mike took the cup of tea to the man who’s life had gone to total shit. Levi took the cup but said nothing. He would not even look at Mike. You recognized the behavior from when you picked Levi up after his breakup. You sighed as you put it together. Mike must have gotten it too, because he simply nodded and walked away.

“Light’s fading. We have any way to work after the sun sets?” Mike jumped into task mode the moment his emotional support became more disruptive than helpful.

“Oh fuck. No. I think after sunset we are done until tomorrow.” You felt a knot tightening in your gut. Levi would have to deal with it alone tomorrow. You could not both take the day off. Pixis would freak out on you for even asking. Levi needed you to hold down the fort.

Mike must have done the math himself because he let out a sigh. “Erwin is just gonna have to suck it up. You and him can’t be here, so I have to.” Mike said it with the certainty one spoke of gravity.

“We should start on the bedroom closet now though. It’s really bad and Levi can’t... it’s too much.” You led Mike to the closet.

Levi had been a little drunk when he told you the story of what happened to his friends when they were just out of high school. Levi’s best friend Farlan, along with Farlan’s girlfriend Isabel, died in a car accident. The truck driver had taken his eyes off the road only a moment, but on the freeway that was all it took. It had left Levi isolated. Many of Levi’s social mechanisms were shades of his lost relationship with Farlan. Levi had shown you the old photo albums nearly a year ago now, but looking at the box containing such precious memories, totally destroyed, made your eyes burn.

Mike had never gotten such a tour of Levi’s past, it seemed, since he looked confused about the boxes. You had you lip tremble as you reached to open it. Mike put his hand over yours. Your body language told him these boxes held a great number of losses.

“What is in these boxes?” Mike looked at you like maybe you had equal share in the pain of their destruction.

“Do you know about Farlan and Isabel?” Your voice cracked.

“Yes. And in these boxes... is... oh fuck babe. We have to look carefully. Have to see if there is even one scrap we can save. You up for this?” Mike was collecting a resolve around him you hoped you would not strain.

“We have to. He needs us to.” You opened the box and felt your heart shatter into a million pieces. They were not your memories to mourn, but you cried all the same.

Mike stayed right by you. He only left to grabbed a box when a few metal items were found mixed in with papers that had been washed of any legibility. You did not know what words had been lost, but you felt it like a stab to the heart, their being gone.

An hour more of sifting through the soggy memories and less than a quarter of the box of things that could be salvaged was filled. You were so tired after just the two boxes, the third was starting to feel impossible. “I need a break. Just to walk away a second. Wanna check on Levi with me?”

“Yeah. It’ll do me some good too.”

Erwin was coming in to the living room as you went out to it. He was on his phone speaking in a calm tone that scared you more than if he had been shouting. You would have taken Levi’s gruff chewing you out any day. Levi looked like a puppy who’s owner had just come home. When Erwin hung up his phone, Levi was nearly jumping into his arms.

“This is... I’m so sorry Levi. I never would have thought-“

“No one would have. It was a fluke really. You couldn’t have known.” Levi was quick to squash any guilt Erwin might have tried to take on.

“But it’s obvious he needs help. I need to take tomorrow off.” Mike spoke slowly like he knew Erwin might need to process everything before answering.

“I wish you could but that just isn’t-“

“What is the point of Nile if he can’t handle one day without me? This is an emergency Erwin. He _needs_ help.” Mike had a bit of his stern authority coming in.

“Please, Erwin. I can’t do this alone and (F/N) is the person that needs to cover me at work, we can’t both call off without everything coming to a dead stop.” Levi was pleading from Erwin’s arms.

Erwin looked down into Levi’s eyes a long moment before he spoke. “Levi, could we discuss this in the hall, please?”

The stress of everything being in a state of ruin, after such a long day, you could sympathize with Erwin. Of the four of you, Erwin had the heaviest work load. Being CEO of his late father’s company had him working twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. The man was not without unreasonable demands on his life as a constant. It just came with the territory.

“Erwin, don’t-“ Mike started.

“It’s fine, we can talk in the hall.” Levi cut him off.

The pair went out to the building’s corridor, Levi holding Erwin’s hand with a smile tugging at the corners of his frown. You knew how relieved just having Mike around would make you feel. When the door closed Mike started pacing. You tilted you head as you studied the expression of your sweetie. You were mostly sure it was a grumpy scowl but he had his bangs in his face, hiding a few of the more important clues, namely his eyes.

You had your own frazzled nerves spark. You were too tired to put up with his shit. Levi was the only person currently in your unconditional tolerance pool. Everyone else had to deal with their own selves. You were not about to let Mike make this about him and Erwin. Not here in the ruins of Levi’s home.

“It’s not about you, Mike.” You warned him with your tone that you were not in the mood.

“It’s not about Erwin either. He isn’t thinking of Levi. He isn’t thinking about anyone but himself. He is _still_ as selfish as when he dumped me. And now he is going to make Levi face this alone. He needs to get his head out of his ass and-“

“Oh my god, why didn’t you just fuck Levi before this if you were gonna act like such a possessive fucking boyfriend?” You hissed the words at your beau through clenched teeth. Your eyes went as large as Mike’s when you realized what you had said.

“Ah... I...” You floundered as you tried to think of a way to take back what you had just said. Maybe if you inhaled quickly and deeply enough you could pull the words back in?

“(F/N). You have three more tries at fixing this before I need to take a break and go for a walk.” Mike was using his ‘whispering instead of yelling’ voice.

“I’m really hAngry and did not mean that. At all. We both love Levi and he is so injured right now. Work, then this happening, did I mention I haven’t eaten anything in hours? I just-“ you started to ramble as your heavy day started to crush you.

Mike pulled you into a hug, death grip used to hold you close. “You’re forgiven. Please, let’s not brandish our feelings for our friend as a weapon to use against one another. Please?”

You nodded into the safety of Mike’s arms. “You were out of line with Erwin but I was way more out of line to say that. Levi is probably even worse off than me. We should call it a night and get dinner.”

“Yeah, let’s collect them and go get some grub.” Mike was calming himself faster than you knew how to, but you were getting better at it.

You exited to the hall just in time to see Erwin turn the corner. Levi had his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes were bloodshot and his breathing ragged. He spoke up before either of you could ask what happened. “He says our priorities are too different. My ‘reaction to this situation exemplified’ it. It is the worst fucking day in my life and he... he broke up with me.”

You were dumb struck, Mike going just as still beside you. “I take it back. You were right. Erwin needs to get his head out of his ass.” You took a tentative step closer to Levi, hoping to pull him back from the ledge Erwin had just left him on. “Especially if he ever wants to have any room for a boyfriend?”

Levi’s tear brimmed eye snapped to you as you made a joke much more becoming of him than you. Mike only sighed.

“Great. Now I have the two of you being sassy and crude. This is why you only get the one cat, (F/N), I’m already outnumbered enough as it is.” Mike was watching Levi to see how he might take your joking at a time like this.

Levi only looked at you both with a need that had him tangled in both your arms in half a heartbeat. You hugged him between you as close to smushing him as you could without breaking bones. When the weight of the day kept him from crying, from letting a single one of those tears loose, Mike took the initiative.

“Let’s go get dinner. I think we’ve done all we can for today.”

“If Eren and Armin are there, can we please go somewhere else. I’d prefer not to tell them about Erwin tonight.”

“Why would we bump into them?” Mike was asking gently, like it was not a reasonable worry.

“They are out on a date.” You realized you had forgotten to mention that part of Levi’s bad day.

“What?” Mike asked dryly.

“Armin told me over lunch, just before I got called about my apartment flooding.”

“What?” Mike was louder now.

“Easy, there.” You warned as Levi tensed under your arm.

“Can we please just go home?” Levi sounded as fragile as spun glass.

“Let’s get take away from that Thai place you like and go home.” You asked Levi but you were looking at Mike. He was looking at Levi like a lost kitten in need of shelter. You gave a half smile and nodded. You would let Mike keep him.

“Yes please.” Levi was a sagging whisper in your arms.

“Let’s all go home.” Mike gave a half smile back to you.

 

~~

 

Mike paced in the bedroom while dinner was getting plated. He needed to get his frustration out but the person that deserved it was not in this building. He had to get it out before he got to the office but he had no clue how. He tapped the contact before he gave it more thought. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he needed to say something.

“Mike. You are coming in tomorrow, right?” Erwin sounded empty, but relatively fine. Mike knew the man well enough to know it was a lie but it boiled his blood all the same.

“Only to break your legs. Then I’m leaving again to help Levi with his flat.” Mike spoke in the same hollow tone.

Erwin was silent a long moment. “Why don’t you just take the whole day then. Let me know in as much advance as you can if you need more.”

“Thank you, Erwin.” Mike waited.

It was a few moments before Erwin spoke again. “You knew all along didn’t you?”

“I wanted to be wrong, for both your sakes.” Mike wished he had never let them meet, squashed their attraction at the start.

“You were right back then too.” Erwin sounded wistful.

“I was?” Mike could not recall what Erwin meant.

“When I first asked you out. You laughed and said I was already married to my job. That I needed to get a divorce first.” Erwin was happy in his recollection.

“Still married, I see.” Mike nodded, words sounding familiar even if he had let the memories of Erwin go.

“You’d think I’d remember before hurting such wonderful people.” Erwin only sounded tired.

“Mmhm, I wish.” Mike had his anger twisting with his pity.

“Tell him- No. I guess I don’t get to tell him anything, not anymore. Good night, Mike.”

“Good night Erwin.” Mike hung up the phone and felt only empty.

A light knock warned Mike before (F/N) opened the door. “Dinners going cold and Levi is threatening to feed your share to the cat.”

“What would he even gain if he gave away my curry?” The emptiness collapsed as his sweetheart hugged him around his waist.

“My understanding is it has something to do with preemptive bribery. I could be bribed with curry.” She was grinning playfully.

“I have ways of bribing you that let me have my curry and eat you too.” Mike smirked.

“Levi is a bad influence on you.”

“We are all pots and kettles here.” Mike kissed the top of her head.

“You okay?” She asked from burrowed in his chest.

“Yeah, Erwin gave me as much time as I needed.”

“That’s good. What finally made him budge?”

“Reminded him I was obligated to break his legs the next time I saw him. Mm, I’m starved. Let’s go eat.” Mike headed out into the living room.

“Yeah let’s- wait, you what Erwin’s legs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to take a moment to defend our Erwin here.  
> He just did not realize that he and his sweetie needed to treat the job like a third member of the relationship, a member that needed to be considered in disasters. Erwin is the backbone of the company, has hundreds if not thousands of people relying on him for employment (including Mike). He needs to prioritize differently than some of us might like, but he really does need to find that balance and have someone that gets it, that helps. He picks a bad day to break up with Levi in some ways. In others, he knows damn well he is driving Levi right into Reader and Mike's waiting arms.  
> Erwin is not a bad guy, he just wasn't the right guy for Levi.


	15. Asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheeky Mike tag. No Levi in this chapter, even if we are talking about him...

“What’s wrong with you?” Erwin paused at Mike’s open door.

“I’m struggling with how to ask Levi out.” Mike massaged his temples, eyes closed behind the veil of his bangs.

“You have a girlfriend,” Erwin reminded.

“These things are not mutually exclusive.” Mike was dry as he opened one eye to glare at Erwin.

“I never took you as that kind of man. Or Levi for that matter.” Erwin came into the office. He was concerned over his friend’s off behavior.

“I have a girlfriend and we used to date. I feel like that should exemplify that I am that kind of man. Levi is bi as well. Though I’m not sure how many girlfriends he has actually had.” Mike scrunched his eyes shut as the new factor came into his equation.

“What does being bi- Oh! Thank fuck. I was worried for a second there.” Erwin even clutched his chest in relief.

“Worried? Also I feel I should point out you’ve started swearing more after dating Levi.”

“He has that effect. I misunderstood your intentions. I was worried you meant to exclude your girl.” Erwin took the chair opposite Mike.

“Well, I want it to be just me and Levi on this date.” Mike was either intentionally being thick or so busy thinking about his dilemma he was precluding what Erwin meant. Erwin’s money was on the latter though he could not rule out the former.

Erwin stopped trying to explain himself. “So what’s the problem? You three seem so comfortable talking about anything.”

“You’re not still mad I told Levi how to give you good fellatio, are you?” Mike was definitely still grumpy with him for breaking up with Levi.

“I wasn’t mad at the time, let alone now. He was excellent, no doubt from your skilled instruction. Don’t make this about me. Have you considered, oh I don’t know, asking him if he would like to go out on a date? With plain words? Like a normal sane human being?” Erwin suspected his face looked more like Levi’s blank mask as well.

“I’m seriously concerned that Levi was a bad influence on you.” Mike seemed to agree.

“You are probably right. My point stands.” Erwin waited as Mike mulled it over.

“He’d freak out thinking I intended to cheat on (F/N).” Mike looked at him with all the sincerity in the world.

Erwin’s forehead went to the desk like it was a super magnet. The sound echoed a little through the room. Mike’s eyes were wide in shock as Erwin just laid there, mind momentarily broken.

“You are really insufferable at times.” Erwin was slightly muffled by the desk.

“Bet you’re glad you broke up with me.” Mike did not sound bitter, and that made it worse somehow.

“Have your girl ask him. There is no way she can ask him out for you without knowing about it. She was there at the time.” Erwin let the jab go unacknowledged.

“That’s not an awful idea.” Mike seemed to be a little less flustered.

Erwin felt better now that he could see Mike relaxing. It never sat well with him when Mike was stressed. “There is this great little bistro. I never got to take him but you should. I’ll give you the address. It’s got a great ambiance.”

“Thanks Erwin, that would be wonderful.” Mike smiled.

Erwin truly loved that smile. He got up to leave, reason for stopping in only having been to check on the giant. He left with a wave. It was only after he was closed up in his own office that he answered Mike’s question. The words just fell out of his mouth even as he knew they held no meaning, not anymore.

“I’ve never been glad I broke up with you.”

 

~~

 

“I have no idea how to ask him,” you deadpanned at your sweetie.

“With words. Like a normal sane person.” Mike huffed out his frustration.

“Of those three descriptors, I have only ever had person used on me by you and I think that was just an attempt to fool everyone into believing I wasn’t a giant cat. You liar you.” You tried to remember anytime anyone had ever called you sane. You were pretty sure people only commented on the absence of sanity. Levi commented on your lack of sanity daily.

“Got them all fooled.” Mike slouched in defeat. “But you just say the words ‘would you like to go on a date with Mike’. It is simple enough Louis could do it. If he could talk. And he did things that were even remotely helpful at my behest.”

“You love living with him.” You smiled brightly because you knew it was true. Mike loved all animals.

“It is a bad sign that you need to keep reminding me.” Mike grabbed you and pulled you across his lap. “Just ask him. Please?”

“What if I mess up?” You exaggerated your pout.

“Then Levi will mock you until the day he dies. Longer if he gets to haunt you.”

“That does not make me feel better.” You were actually very nervous.

“It’s just Levi. And you are just asking him for me so that he knows you know. That way he won’t worry we are doing something behind your back.”

“Where are you going on your date?” You asked him unsure of if you wanted to pry. You liked going on dates with Mike too, and you did not want to make yourself jealous.

“I had a nice little bistro recommended to me. Thought we could give it a try. Haven’t planned much else.”

“You could stroll through the park? I always love sitting on that one bench with you. Holding your hand, watching all the people and knowing they could see how you’re mine.” You snuggled a little against his chest.

“That would be nice. Yeah, I think we’ll do that. You won’t be upset if I take him to our bench?” Mike was checking even after you had suggested it. He knew sometimes you would speak before thinking things all the way through.

“It’s a really good spot. You might not be able to use it because a pair of horny teens are there.” You dismissed the spot as being a special spot to just the two of you. There were spots like that, special for just you and him, but you could not really get bothered by the idea of having those spots be special for Levi too. Maybe you would think of one down the road, but for now you liked the idea of sharing your favorite things, long as it was with Mike and Levi.

“You be upset if I kiss him?” Mike asked in your ear.

You really sat with it a moment, mentally pictured the two together, happy, without you. It scared you a little at first, thinking they might forget you, replace you with each other. When you let that fear go, though, when you trusted that Mike would not discard you for Levi, you felt only happiness. You cared about Levi, you loved the idea of his being safe and happy with Mike even when you were not around. This was not you giving up part of Mike, it was your gaining part of Levi.

“You two need to not go too crazy in public. You both have your exhibitionist streaks and I don’t need to bail your asses out of jail for indecent exposure.”

“No sex in public on the first date. Got it.” Mike started to nibble at your neck.

“I was hoping for that to be an ‘in general’ sort of rule.” You were rapidly losing interest in talking about _not_ having sex.

Mike could see your change in mood and gave you a nudge over the ledge. “I cannot agree to things that preclude me, Levi, and the allure of us putting on a show for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* I need to write a story with smut in it, and soon.


	16. Home, At Last

You waited until your first coffee break of the day to ask him. “Mike would like to go out with you,” you unceremoniously blurted out over your morning cup.

“What?” Levi looked up from the report he was scowling at, small shake of head given as he changed gears.

“Just like lunch or something. Just the two of you. Like a, um, date?” You floundered. It had been so much easier to practice with Mike. Then again he knew what you were trying to say... and he had been naked. This would not necessarily have been easier if Levi were naked, but you figured it would not have hurt.

“Oh. Like a him and me ‘date’. In the afternoon.” Levi was looking at you like he got it, but that you were being a bit strange about saying it.

“Uh, I guess? He was worried you’d take it wrong if he asked.” You were pretty sure Levi understood what you meant. You hoped.

“Yeah, sure. It would be nice, just the two of us.” Levi was looking at you like he expected there to be more.

“Great! Saturday work for you?” You were bright with everything going far smoother than you had anticipated.

“Sure.” Levi went back to his report.

You left him to get back to your work. Asking Levi out on a date for Mike had gone easier than if you had been asking for yourself, and you agreed with Mike. This let Levi know you knew they were going out. It was the first step towards clearly communicating between the three of you. You had to admit you were a little excited. Levi had seemed so nonplussed that maybe the three of you could be going out together on a date sooner than you or Mike had anticipated.

 

~~

 

The friend ‘date’ was wonderful and just what Levi needed. He had loved his lunch. Mike had picked a place that Levi had not been to before, but it was magical. The food was great, the company excellent. Their server kept giving them these judging looks, so they started playing up their being a couple on an actual date just to mess with him. It was all in good fun, they both knew Mike was in a committed relationship with (F/N). It was still amusing to mess with the server, acting like it was a proper date.

Levi was a cat in the cream when Mike asked about a leisurely stroll through the park. He had agreed without any hesitation. It was a lovely day for it. Sunny skies with fluttering birds and laughing children. Everyone was enjoying there own private perfect day. It was nice just walking around. When Mike took Levi’s hand, it felt right. It was safe, and Levi refused to let his mind twist it out of innocent context Mike meant for it. The affection was reciprocated in full. Levi enjoyed the warm grip in his.

Mike led him to a bench that looked out over a view of the park. Everything about the day had been peaceful, relaxing even. Levi had needed it. Work was pure stress. The breakup with Erwin had hurt but the flash in the pan of their dating was easy to let go of on a day like this. Mike has been there, through all of it. He even ran as intermediary for Erwin to line up a new apartment. No luck yet, but Levi was hopeful.

Mike’s hand was massaging his neck, so Levi melted a little into it. Normally they needed to have been drinking to be so affectionate to each other, but because of the driving involved they were both stone sober. Levi liked crossing the line with his close friends, but only the loss of inhibitions brought on by drinking let him act on it. He was too afraid of them rejecting his affection, otherwise. That Mike was gently expanding their acceptable contact was a welcome change for Levi.

It was the dark shadow coming over Levi that made him notice Mike’s leaning in. Levi had looked up, a little confused by Mike’s closeness, when their lips met. It was barely a press from those petal soft lips. Levi was up like a shot. He held up his hands, breathing hard. Mike looked at him, concerned.

“Okay. It’ll be okay. We just need to... uh, think. This can be okay.” Levi was nodding as he spoke. What had he just done? “We, I need to go home.”

“Alright. Levi, are you okay? We can talk about-“

“I’m fine. I just need to go.” Levi was already heading for the car.

Mike was silent during the drive, bangs in his face a clear sign of his feeling insecure. Levi was spiralling. He had just ruined the lives of the two people he loved most. He had no idea how to keep this secret, even with it being barely a peck on the lips. It would break them up, hurt them so badly. What was Mike even thinking doing it?

He liked Mike, in the way were ‘kissing was only a prelude’ kind of liked. Thing was (F/N) was not going to be good with this. It would be cheating. It was even hidden in the pretext of a nice afternoon date she had initiated. It was going to break her heart, ruin her and Mike’s year long relationship. It might have even ruined his friendship with her. Levi was panicking in the worst way.

Mike was up and out of the car soon as they parked. Levi was sure Mike was going to swear him to secrecy but he did not. Entering the apartment Levi felt awful. (F/N) was on the couch, movie playing, cat on her lap. Levi wanted to hide, he felt so ashamed.

“How was it?” She asked brightly.

“Nice. Perfect even. Right up until the end. He has been acting weird ever since I kissed him in the park.” Mike spoke like he had given her an itinerary to the outing, an itinerary that included their kissing.

Levi did not understand how he could just say it like that. Did Mike not understand how betrayed she would feel?

“Did you get handsy? You can get handsy. Levi, did Mike go too fast? You can just tell him to slow down. He won’t get offended.” She was trying to look over the couch to him but the cat on her lap kept her from having a good angle. Levi stayed just out of view, he could not bear her seeing him.

“You aren’t mad we kissed?” Levi asked, fearing his saying it would reveal it was not the bad joke she mistook it for.

“I don’t come off that prudish do I? I mean I hoped you two wouldn’t go at it in the park, there are kids there, but yeah. I am not mad you... kissed....” Her head snapped to Mike. “You did clarify it was a date date right Mike?”

“I thought it was clear. You said you told him it was a date. He was acting like it was a date. Whole point of you asking him out for me was to make it clear you knew I was going out on a date with him.” Mike was pouting, if Levi had ever seen it.

“I said it might bear repeating. Mike. I’m betting you kissed Levi in the park and he thought I didn’t know you might do that.” She guessed Levi’s fears perfectly.

“Oh fuck.” Mike hugged her over the back of the couch, kiss placed on the top of her head. “I did tell you. Levi I told her, I even planned out the date with her. That bench was her recommendation.”

“Aw, the overlook? Was it romantic?” She tried to look to were Levi was hiding. “Levi, seriously, cat lap. Can you please come over here so I can see you?” She patted the spot next to her.

Levi cautiously walked over to take the seat. He felt like they were playing a cruel trick on him. “I guess it was romantic. You really knew?”

“I really knew. I completely helped my boyfriend ask you on a proper date, fully prepared for you to go much further than one awkward kiss.” She gave Levi a sympathetic smile. “Mike and you have not hurt me in any way. I am not mad at either of you. I’m just sorry we freaked you out. That was the opposite of what we had been trying to do.”

“Why-“ Levi stopped suddenly, questioning if he should ask. He knew they talked openly with each other, if he wanted to take this opportunity to be with Mike, he had to start following suit. “Why was it just Mike? Did you not want to...”

Levi lost his courage and stood up. He started to pace in front of the tv. He must have been lost in his head a good couple minutes before he looked at the people watching him. They were sitting there, waiting for him. Had they been waiting for him all this time and he only just noticed?

“Why didn’t both of you go on the date with me? Why just Mike?” Levi had such trouble pushing the fear soaked words past his teeth. If she did not feel the same way for him, he needed to not make it awkward. Mike could be enough, if she was willing to be this close, it could be enough. He would just be disappointed.

“I was willing to test the water.” Mike offered. “She likes you too, but after everything, she was scared to let you know it.”

“Oh.” Levi looked at the cat, the only eye contact that would not feel unnerving. His mismatched eyes were looking brightly at the person that had become the focus of everyone’s attention. “So, did you both intended to eventually, um, ask me out?”

Levi looked from one to the other of the people he hoped felt for him what he felt for them. He never would have dreamed to find one let alone two people that were so wonderful. It was Mike that nudged her into answering.

“Tell him. It’ll be alright.” Mike knelt behind the couch, arms encircling her shoulders.

“Yeah, if you seemed interested. We, um, I like you Levi. Maybe even... a lot?” She was leaning into Mike like she could gain his strength by touch.

Levi took back his seat on couch beside her. He took her hand, then took Mike’s. He swallowed down his fear and leaned up to the tall man. He kissed him, a gentle connection of lips. It was longer than in the park, this time holding all the desire Levi had for him.

Pulling away slowly, Levi leaned closer to her. He used his hand in hers to turn her chin, letting his lips meet hers in a chaste kiss. It was short and sweet. Even after it ended Levi could not pull away entirely. He stayed close.

Mike released Levi’s hand and leaned in to whisper in Levi’s ear, loud enough for her to hear, “Don’t hold back on my account.”

Levi closed the distance, using both hands to cradle her face as he snatched up her lips once again. The sudden movement startled the cat out of her lap and had furry paws dashing away at a double time. Hands tugged at hips as Levi took over the space on her lap. He let go of her only to pull Mike back in. From one to the other, he bounced between them.

Eventually swollen lips and heated skin needed a moment to rest. Levi pulled her atop his lap and tugged on Mike to have him climb over the back of the couch and join them. The three cuddled up together, similar to how they often had, but now it was even closer. Levi felt like his heart would burst, it was so full. He was finally where he belonged.

“We need a bigger apartment.” Levi stated the fact like he had already moved in.

“I have Erwin looking.” Mike answered like Levi had already moved in. He gave a contented sigh, pulling Levi closer. Levi fully believed Erwin was looking, too.

“Armin was saying we could afford a house in their neighborhood.” (F/N) was speaking into the skin of Levi’s neck. “Give us each a room of our own to do something with, and a master bedroom.”

“You sure we are ready for only one bedroom?” Levi did not want to rush this, not if it might ruin it to go too fast.

“We’ve slept in a tangled mass plenty before. Why not just jump in?” She kissed Levi’s neck before giving a playful nibble.

“Mm, yeah but I was obligated to behave then.” Levi leaned a little more on Mike, the motion grinding him a little more into the woman straddling his lap.

“Well, now you _won’t_.” Mike pushed a hand in a heavy pet across their girl’s thigh. Levi hissed in a breath at the extra friction.

“Fuck.” Levi whispered the word.

“Which one of us?” She had his earlobe between her lips, teeth pressing ever so lightly.

“Both.” Levi did not have the patience to be clever about it.

“We can arrange that.” Mike pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion. “Unless this is too fast.”

Levi pulled out his phone, tapping a few things before setting it on the coffee table. It was recording an audio memo. “Get your asses in that bedroom. I’m testing that damn soundproofing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *starts to cry while compiling the playlist* Oh dear sweet baby Freckled Jesus… this is the most emotional playlist. Just, wow. Maybe bask in the happiness of Levi finding Reader and Mike before listening to this? *goes to get tissues* Yeah. Damn.
> 
> Levi & Annie:
> 
> [Too Beautiful - He Is We](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lS-nWnuxUmI)
> 
> [Broken - Isak Danielson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cBpu1pPpzk)
> 
> Levi/Eren:
> 
> [Oceans Apart - Secret Nation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3R0IsOjyYbs)
> 
> [Happier - Marshmello & Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RE87rQkXdNw)
> 
> [We Were Happy Once (feat. Bess Rogers) - Anya Marina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1c81P-nUmg)
> 
> [Away From You - Silver Trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tODyESSOSfU)
> 
> Levi/Erwin:
> 
> [Love Love Love - Of Monsters and Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I)
> 
> [Lilo - Lauren Aquilina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1DSsElhCxQ)
> 
> [Bloodstains - Passenger Feat. Katie Noonan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4p6NQGauHdg)
> 
> [Someone You Loved - Lewis Capaldi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrcMgO2fgpA)
> 
> Levi/Mike/Reader:
> 
> [Be Still - Canyon City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jzwr6rBrj_w)


End file.
